the Uchiha's Bride 2
by crazygurl12
Summary: Continuation of THE UCHIHA'S BRIDE.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This story is a continuation of __**The Uchiha's Bride**__, so if there are readers who haven't read it yet. I suggest that you do…because you won't understand half of this story if you don't. Anyways, to my old readers…enjoy!_

_-paragraphs that are written in italics are flashbacks or thoughts._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_-o-o-o-_

Chapter One: Schemes

_Hinata stared in horror as Neji's hand grabbed Sasuke by the neck. "Get off her." The Hyuuga genius growled, his Anbu masked still attached to his face. Hidden behind it, the heiress knew that his byakugan was activated. He flung Sasuke off her with such force that the Uchiha landed on the farthest corner of the room, breaking hard wood on the process._

_Even before Sasuke could get up, Neji was already upon him. Hands blazing with deadly bluish chakra, he directed the hit of his fist into the Uchiha's chest._

_Hinata screamed._

_Sasuke vomited blood._

_She knew Sasuke could defend himself even in the worst of conditions, and his senses are as accurate and deadly as he wants them to be, but why can't he even defend himself from Neji's attacks? She knew he could dodge it; he was good at these kinds of stuff. She saw him defend himself, outnumbered fifteen to one—why?_

_Then she realized it…_

_The Uchiha was not fighting back in purpose…he was letting Neji beat him into a pulp._

"_Sasuke!" Hinata ran to where the Uchiha was kneeling, his hands on his midsection while blood was dripping from his mouth. He was still wounded from the mission—that alone made his body weak and in pain—now add a gentle fist from her strong cousin and Hinata could only fear for the worst._

_Neji's hand stopped her from reaching the young Uchiha. Gripping it tightly, he removed his mask off his face and looked at her. "Hinata-sama…what the hell are you doing?"_

_Before she could answer, Team Taka materialized inside the room and in a flash, Jugo was already crouching in front of Sasuke defensively—face menacing and his killer intent boiling._

_Suigetsu stepped up, placing his body in front of Neji, his sharp teeth showing into a malicious smirk. Behind him, Hinata could see Karin kneeling to where Sasuke was, taking him into her arms and wiping blood from his lips._

"_Sasuke-"Hinata almost whimpered at the sight._

"_Look what you did!" The Uzumaki redhead raised her voice, her blazing eyes directed at the heiress._

_Coughing more blood, which was now dripping on his bare chest, Sasuke raised himself up shakily—the gentle fist messing with his heart pace which made it a little harder to breath—and raised a bloody hand up. "No Jugo…Suigetsu… Don't fight them."_

"_What?" The white haired Taka member scowled. "You would let it pass? We could handle this Hyuuga—"_

"_No." Sasuke's voice was firm. Looking up, he met the Hyuuga girl's white eyes. "I don't want any harm to come to Hinata."_

-o-

Hyuuga Hanabi watched in shock and horror as she witnessed first time one of the things she never expected to see in her lifetime.

Neji and Hinata arguing.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji paced around the living room of the Hyuuga ancestral mansion. "Why?"

The Anbu has tears on her eyes, her head bowed down to the floor. "Nii-san…you did not have to hurt Sasuke-kun. He…he was not doing anything to harm me."

A smirked passed on the male's face. "Really? Watching him on top of—"Neji stopped and glance at Hanabi, who was wide eyed and frozen in a corner. "Hanabi-chan…why don't you go inside your room?"

The girl walked out of the room nervously, relief flooding through her as she doesn't have to make an excuse for her way out. The aura inside the living room was too much to bear for a fourteen year old.

"Nii-san…" Hinata tried to form out words but failed. Trying again, she took a step towards him, hands raised in a gesture to calm him down. "Sasuke…is...is...my _boyfriend_…and I may not be able to tell you because I am afraid that—"

Cringing, Hinata knew then that she has chosen the wrong words. Good heavens…she was not really good at using words for her defense since she was a kid.

"I'm going to kill him." The Hyuuga prodigy growled.

"Nii-san...you have already hurt him…and he was not fighting back. Sasuke-kun may not look like it but…but…he _cares_ for me. I can feel it…please Neji-Nii… Don't act harsh…it may bring danger to both of you."

Rubbing his temples, Neji let his breathing ease down. The sudden knowledge of his innocent cousin having a boyfriend—not to mention that he has witnessed them making out—was a little too much for him. Maybe Hinata was more aware of these kinds of things than he expected her to be.

"Nii-san." She was giving him those wet eye looks he can never say no to. "Please…give Sasuke a chance…And don't go on a rampage or something…I am an Anbu. I am capable of taking care of myself…"

"But I thought you were being…raped or something."

"N-no."

"Well…that was what the redhead girl told me when I was passing by."

Hinata blinked. "Uzumaki Karin? The one with the spectacles?"

"Hmm." Neji removed is vest, threw it in a corner and dropped on the sofa. Feeling his energy drained from him, he rested his head back. "I…I'm just…I don't know what to say Hinata-sama." For it was true—he really doesn't know what to say, for he usually let his actions speak for him. And right now, all he wants was to strangle Uchiha Sasuke. "Maybe because… this is so not you?" He let his head lolled to the side in order to see the heiress. "Gomenasai Hinata-sama. I did not mean to raise my voice at you. I just want you to know that your safety is always my top priority—"

"I know Nii-san." The girl sighed. "And it also pains me to see you disappointed." Flopping next to him, Hinata looked at him pleadingly. "But please…trust me in this—"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Then I would face the results of my actions bravely." Taking a lock of Neji's hair in her fingers, she gave her cousin a faint smile. "Arigatou for being worried Neji-Nii…but I will take the reins from here."

**-o-o-o-**

"Now...would you still refuse my offer?" Karin asked as she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing bite marks that has been mostly made by Sasuke in the past. "If you won't...your heart is going to stop Sasuke. I can feel it weakening by the second."

"Ay..." Suigetsu rubbed his forehead. "And what was that Anbu doing here all of a sudden?" Looking at Karin, he raised his eyebrow. "Karin…I saw you outside a minute before that Hyuuga suddenly appeared. Have you noticed him?"

The Uzumaki lowered her gaze, avoiding anyone's eyes as she continued to shove her arm in front Sasuke's face. "No….I did not see any Anbu…I…I'm just getting fresh air, since we cannot leave the compound without Anbus following our trail."

"Shit." Sasuke hissed as felt the muscles around his chest area tighten. Coughing more blood, he wiped it with the back of his arm. The Hyuuga prodigy was good in hiding his chakra; he never felt that he was near the mansion. He was usually alert at all times, but his focus was solely on Hinata before that Hyuuga attacked. That may be the reason why did not take heed of anything that was happening around him.

Feeling the needle-like pain on his vital organ, Sasuke has no choice but to grabbed Karin's hand and bit it, hearing the girl gasped in pain and surprise. The moment his teeth contacted the skin, he could feel his heart rate returning back to normal and his other injuries instantly healed.

Rubbing the bite mark that was starting to turn reddish, Karin smiled. "See…your all better now."

"Hn."

Suigetsu snorted as he watched Karin tend to her arm lovingly. He knew Karin usually acts like an idiot every time Sasuke is around, like stealing his toothbrush or something, but sometimes, he cannot help but wonder how weird the girl was. "Jeez…Karin."

"What?" The girl snapped.

"You looked freakishly happy...It's scary." He pointed out. "There's something in that smile of yours that unnerves me."

A smile appeared on Karin's face. "Well, I am happy."

"You're happy that Sasuke bit you?" Suigetsu shuddered. "Damn lady…you're weird."

-o-

Hinata was not able to see the young Uchiha again for the rest of the day. Even though she was worried about his condition, she trusts his Taka member friends to take good care of him. Even if she wants to go check on him, she has assumed that it was not the right time yet—the Taka members looked pissed when she left.

_I'll see him when everything cools a bit. _She told herself, mentally easing her worries that were starting to eat her up.

Though her resolve broke later that night.

Thinking about Sasuke's condition was driving her crazy. She just can't help think about him—the scene where he coughed blood was just running in and out of her mind, making her blanched and uneasy. Finally making her mind about seeing him tonight, she grabbed her jacket and fumble around the ties of her Kimono, wanting to be swift but her clumsy fingers just making it harder. "Damnit."

"I never heard you cursed before…"

She froze.

Wheeling around, her eyes widened when she saw the person she was worried about sitting by the window. Eyes staring at her with that kind intensity that she was beginning to get used to as they spend more time together. "Sasuke…" She studied him, noticing that he was looking much better when she left that morning. "You sneaked in…again."

"Your sister helped divert the guard's attention…she likes me." Softly landing on the wooden floor, Sasuke pocketed his hands. "So…where are you—"

Hinata did not let him finish, but tackled him into a bear hug.

"I'm worried…" She admitted, burying her face into his chest.

_-o-_

"We're leaving as soon as Kankuro gets his wounds healed." Temari informed the Hokage as she leaned on the metal bed post. She and the rest of the other injured nins where staying at Konohagakure's hospital for the meantime, letting the famous medic, Tsunade Senju fix them up.

Kakashi nodded. "You don't have to worry. Our medics are very competent and skilled."

The Sunarian shook her head. "Not a single doubt Hokage. Our village are allies and close friends after all…there is no need for doubts between us." Looking outside the window, she let the fresh breeze dampen her face. This was one of the things that she like about Konoha—the sweet, fresh air. The air in Suna was gritty because of the sand, and hot because of the intense heat. "I just wanted to go back as soon as I can…I am Gaara's advisor in arms…and my presence is always needed there."

"I understand." The copy ninja smiled at her beneath the mask. "Though, some things could make your stay here worthwhile. Gesturing at the door, Kakashi took a step back to let her see.

"Yo…" Shikamaru raised his hand up in greeting, the other in its usual place inside his pants pocket.

-o-

"How did you heal so quickly?" Hinata asked, eyeing his face which was now wound and bruised free. She was still inside the circle of his arms, which he would not let go the moment she was trapped into it. Feeling the movement of his chest as he breath, she cannot help but be aware of her heated face. "Nii-san's technique is very powerful. Weak nins could be dead in seconds after impact."

"I did not survive years ago just to die in a gentle fist technique." He told her, loving the way the Hyuuga princess looked in her white velvety kimono. It was the first time that he was seeing her like that aside from her usual jacket get-up and Anbu attire.

"Neji-Nii will have a fit if he knows you're here. You should have let me come to you instead…"

"Hm."

"I…I was about to come, but you beat me into it." Hinata admitted, eyes darting at the unlocked door. "How did you…manage?"

"Karin."

"Oh…" She nodded weakly, lips pressed into a thin line. Karin—the one who blew it all. "Oh…I see…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Reviews! That's all I ask of you dear readers…lol…most of my reviews from the last are mostly panic messages! I have so much fun reading them. (Some readers thought that the whole story is over when I mark the Uchiha's Bride "completed")…nah…I'm just getting started._

_Oh…if you want to check some scenes from this story, just visit my deviantart account. __ (__**crazygurlterra12**__)_

_Don't worry guys, you know I write fast._

_-crazygurl12_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh…the reviews are all awesome. I love it all._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Two: Being the Uchiha's Girlfriend

"_Oh."_

_Sasuke noticed the change on Hinata's face. Disappointment was visible in her eyes and somehow, he felt like an idiot for telling her about Karin. The feeling was more like he has betrayed her at some point. Then her lips formed into a thin line and he cannot help but say what he was thinking. "You're jealous." He pointed out, loving the whole idea of Hinata's jealousy thing. If he was the one who was having a jealous fit, there's always hell to pay...but if it was Hinata –it was just plain adorable._

"_No I'm not." Hinata answered defensively, her brows creased at the sudden remark. In her defense, she was just thinking about the fact that Itachi-san left Sasuke in her charge. She was the one who was supposed to watch over him—even without the boyfriend and girlfriend relationship._

_His older brother entrusted this rebellious Uchiha on her care, and he was her responsibly the moment she accepted the task from Itachi-san…not some other…redheaded fan girl._

"_You are."_

"_I'm not." She pouted._

_Sasuke's lips curled at the sides, ego boosting on full force. "It's alright…" he pulled her tighter in his embrace. "It's your job to get jealous."_

"_I said I'm—umph…"_

_He silenced her with his lips._

_Letting her lips go, he placed his lips on the top of her nose. "You're saying…?"_

_With a defeated sigh, Hinata nodded her head. "Right…I'm…jealous." Shaking her head, Hinata admitted that even with her intense Anbu training, Sasuke could easily melt her on the spot…and he was not even using his famous killer skills—his lips was enough._

_She could feel his breath hot on her skin, and her brain was starting to get mushy again. Yeah…she could leave the "Rape and Karin" thing for the meantime, no need to tell Sasuke about it. Good Kami….when did she start to act so lustful and unstrained?_

_She felt him smile—that ego booster smile—and his hands started to roam up and down her spine. Her heart started to pound at the gesture, scared and excited at the same time. "Sasuke…"_

"_Should we finish where we left?" he asked, loving the way her scent fills his nostrils with a calming effect._

"_Your really doesn't learn the first time." She answered softly. "Neji-Nii—"_

"_Do you think I'm scared of your cousin?"_

"_No…But I am afraid of you both." Shaking her head with the greatest of effort, Hinata placed her hands on his cheek. "I—" she stopped and looked around, suddenly alarmed. Her veins suddenly popped on the sides of her eyes as she activated her Byakugan and focused on the wooden wall behind them. "Hanabi!"_

_Deactivating her kekkei genkei, Hanabi Hyuuga ran as fast as her legs could carry her for the effort of keeping dear life._

**-o-o-o-**

Naruto poke Sakura by the side, lips pouting in a picture of impatience and annoyance. The pink haired kunoichi pretended not to notice, leaving her boyfriend to sulk back again on the empty chair inside her office at Konoha hospital. She was with Tsunade at the moment; discussing the matter about some kind of chemicals she has the chance to get her hands on.

"Is this going to take long? I'm hungry." Naruto complained, head resting over his hands. For the past hour, he has tried every way to persuade the medics to stop talking and eat something first before they all starve to death.

"You see Lady Tsunade… I have studied some of the concoctions inside each vial." The Haruno tapped her pen on the clipboard she was holding. "Each is specifically made…mostly by the use of medicinal plants. Whoever made these _liquids _has a lot of knowledge about medicine and natural elements."

Senju Tsunade ran her cherry red finger nails on the desk, making rasping sounds as her face became thoughtful. "Hmm…clever."

"What I'm doing now is I'm trying to pinpoint each ingredient…though the process is very slow and could take for months." Removing her white laboratory coat, Sakura placed the clipboard in front of the great sanin. "I am also trying to make an antidote…just in case."

Tsunade chuckled. "It seems like you don't need my help Sakura."

"Yeah…Yeah…finish it already." Naruto piped in, his feet making annoying sounds on the wooden floor.

Looking back at the nine tail's vessel, Sakura gave a warning glare. "Naruto…just one more annoying sound and I'm going to kick you out."

"Aww…Sakura-chan."

Returning her gaze back to the Senju woman, Sakura pointed at the clipboard. "Oh…I really need your help lady Tsunade. You see…you're the only one who could help me in this. Your knowledge greatly surpasses mine in terms of medicines and chemicals."

"Hmmm…what do you want me to do?"

"Eat lunch before we die!" Naruto just could not help himself, though he later realized that it has been more convenient for him if he has shut his mouth. After the words left out of his lips, he found himself flying outside the office window—headfirst.

Gracefully controlling his body, he landed on the ground with ease, his feet solidly touching the dusty soil with a dull thud.

"Aww Sakura-chan!" He called, head raised to the direction of the window above him. "Why did you throw me out? Not to mention that you literally did it."

"You're too noisy. I can't finish my job with you complaining every minute about your stomach." Sakura's head peeped outside the window. "I'll meet you after we finish…Go away for a while, just don't hide your chakra signature so that I'll find you easily."

Naruto pouted, arms crossed. "You're driving me away now?"

"I love you." The Haruno mouthed.

"Okay…take your time." Naruto smiled foolishly, his cheeks tinted with a fair dusting of red. "I'll go look for Teme and we will eat ramen…I'll come back for you later."

"Yeah…you do that."

Placing both of his hands above his head, Naruto whistled a merry tune as he followed the winding path that would lead to the Uchiha district. Sakura was really giving her work a serious commitment, and Naruto cannot help but be proud of his girlfriend's dedication.

Though he really would appreciate it if she also looked after herself more, he can't help but notice Sakura's developing habit of skipping meals once she's too engrossed with something about work.

Stopping mid-stride, Naruto scanned the area for a good three hundred degrees and beamed when he saw what he expected to see.

Hinata Hyuuga.

He felt her chakra signature and silently wondered why she was on the same district as him. Was she on Anbu duty? He guessed not, her lavender colored jacket and black pants was proof enough. He saw her stopped and looked around the area just like the way he did. She was on the other path, with trees half concealing both of them from each other's view.

He knew she also felt his chakra.

"Naruto-kun…" A soft voice and a much softer smile greeted him. Her hand raised in a friendly gesture. "I knew it was you…"

"Heh…" His grinned, then decided to come closer. Kicking his foot on the ground, he closed their distance with a leap. "Free time, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as soon as he has landed right in front of her. "I did not expect to see you here. For a moment, I thought the chakra belongs to Neji."

"Uhm…yeah. I am not on Anbu duty today. I am actually about to go to Kurenai-sensei's house." The girl informed him, all the while giving glances at the trees behind. "But I need to stop by the market first. I'm going to buy food and fresh meat."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Naruto offered, thinking that he could make someone go with him to eat ramen. His first plan was to actually drag Sasuke with him, but that would take brute strength and a lot of persuasion in his part.

But lucky him, he has found a new easy target.

"Ano…"

Naruto put on his most persuasive face. "Come on Hina-chan…" Placing his arm around the Hinata's shoulders in a friendly gesture, he started to drag the girl with him. Mentally, he thought that something was amiss—then he realized it.

Her usual blush was gone.

Naruto was so used upon seeing Hinata blush every time he saw her, and for him, it was like the most normal thing in the world…and seeing her missing that faint tint in her cheeks was new. Come to think of it…it's been a while since he saw her blush. "Let's eat ramen before going to Kurenai's house. Sakura-chan is still working; we could go get her to come too."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's face looked awkward, and he cannot help but laugh good naturedly.

"Neh, Hinata-chan. Just this once—hey"Naruto's smile vanished as it was replaced with a stunned look. Looking back, he felt someone removed his arm—the one that was placed on Hinata's. The moment his arm dropped to his side, the Hyuuga princess was nowhere beside him.

She was now on Sasuke's grip.

"Teme…" Naruto said, surprised. Damn…Sasuke was really getting better at this ninja stealth thing. Pocketing his hands, he eyed the Uchiha questioningly for the young man was looking at him maliciously.

What did he do now?

"Dobe."

Hinata squirmed. She and Sasuke just saw each other a while ago, and she already told him of her plans about going to Kurenai's house, and they both said their goodbyes.

But why did he appear right here all of a sudden?

"Oh…" Hinata nodded, the answers suddenly clear inside her head. Looking at Sasuke who was busy glaring at his best friend, Hinata clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

So he has been following her, wasn't he?

"Teme…I did not notice you."

Giving Hinata his own version of 'disapproving look', Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yeah…You two were too occupied to _notice _me." Maintaining his hold on the Hyuuga, Sasuke began to pull her with him. "I'm going to go with you to your sensei's house." He told her gruffly.

Hinata choke on her own breath. Kurenai would surely be in for a shocker if she saw Sasuke inside her apartment. She has never mentioned anything about the Uchiha to her sensei, left alone inform her that he was her…boyfriend. Heavens, put that problem aside, she still needs to think of the right way in informing her teammates.

She could just imagine Kiba's reaction and Shino's silent protest.

Add to that, Hanabi has been pestering her about the "Things" she witnessed that night when Sasuke sneaked inside her room. The sweet sister she knew has turned into a little devil, threatening to tell Neji the things she saw if Hinata would not comply with her wants…like cooking her favorite food or changing curfews.

And Hinata cannot do anything about it because she doesn't want to mess things up more with her Nii-san, and Neji has been already disappointed of her as it was.

"Wait teme…" Naruto interrupted as he blocked their way with his body, preventing the two to pass. "You can come with us... Come on, Ramen on the house… My treat."

"No." Sasuke answered with the same gruff voice.

"Come on…"

"I said no."

The Uzumaki looked pleadingly at Hinata. "Help me out here Hinata-chan… I don't want to eat alone."

Sometimes, Hinata could not believe how hard and stone cold Sasuke can be. Stopping on her tracks, despite of Sasuke's subtle effort of pulling her with him, she smiled at Naruto. "Of course Naruto-kun…If Sasuke-kun won't go…then I would go with you."

Sasuke frowned and pressed his lips together. "Damnit." He muttered under his breath.

Hinata managed an apologetic look.

"Alright!" The jovial Naruto raised his fist high, looking at Sasuke with the same grin, he shook his head. "Come on Sasuke…don't say you're jealous of me?" Yes, he may be a good handsome idiot at times, oblivious at a lot of obvious things even…but come on, if anyone knows how to read Sasuke's mind—it was he. "I know I'm handsome alright….but come on Teme…don't act like a jealous little kid. It's just me."

"What did you say?" The Uchiha's voice was controlled yet Hinata knew that it was indicating the worst of Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Hinata placed a gentle hand on his arm, afraid that the two best friends would suddenly engaged themselves in an unexpected friendly sparring session—well, friendly on Naruto's part that is.

"Heh…nothing…nothing."

Feeling Hinata's hand, he gruffly turned is head away from Naruto. Still stoned face, Sasuke looked at the girl—indicating a promise that they are going to discuss about this later. He smirked. "Fine…but I'm paying for both our food."

**-o-o-o-**

"Shit!" Karin pounded her fist on the wooden desk she was seated in front of. She was bored, and she cannot take the fact that she can't stepped out of the Uchiha district without Anbus following her. Hell, there are Anbu's patrolling around the mansion every now and then—the village was still a little uneasy with Orochomaru's discilples, so it seems.

Straining her neck to see outside the window beside her, she saw Suigetsu and Jugo throwing shuriken stars on makeshift dummies. One in particular caught her attention—the one Suigetsu was very enthusiastic on targeting with his kunai.

A dummy with spectacles and red rags for hair.

"I saw that!" She called out, glaring at the white haired Taka member.

Suigetsu grinned, wriggling his eyebrows at her before turning back to the dummy and began to mutilate it with his favorite weapons. Sighing, Karin sunk back to her chair and buried her face on her hands. She can't do anything with those two around. Left alone spend some time with Sasuke…

Pulling out the small vial inside her pocket, she examined it with weary eyes. She doesn't know the effects of its contents and how dangerous it could be to the user, how much would it make someone forget or will the result be permanent…

_Such risk… _Karin thought warily, rolling the small bottle with her fingers. Before the vial could be of any use for her, she needs to find out everything about it first…she needs to study, do a little experimenting…

Returning the bottle back to the safety of her pocket, Karin pushed back the chair and decided to go outside and join her teammates. Boredom would kill her if she stayed a minute more inside the house.

"Wanna join us?" Suigetsu asked her the moment she appeared on the porch, looking glum and pissed.

The Uzumaki eyed her mutilated version of a practice dummy. "Do you want me to practice with that?" Shaking her head, she decided to humor the young man. Giving Jugo a polite smile, Karin took one kunai and examined it with her fingers. "Hmm….I know something that's more fun than that…"

Suigtsu raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "What?"

"Killing you." With a flourish, she leaped to where he was and brandished the sharp weapon which he avoided successfully. "So you're having fun practicing on killing me eh?"

"Hey now…" Suigetsu ducked just as a kunai whipped past his head. "It's just a joke."

"Joke…my ass!"

A smile passed on the guy's lips. "And such a big ass it is."

Jugo frowned, and then looked at the practice kunai in his hand. Dropping it on the ground, the stoic Taka member chose a nice place for him to sit on the green grass. It seems like his two teammate's foolish antics was more entertaining than destroying practice dummies. Jugo rested his chin on both hands, eyes glues to the two like a child who was observing something interesting.

"I'm going to castrate you." Karin threatened, aiming for the guy's head. "But let me take your head off first."

"Come on now…then we would not be able to have babies in the—"Suigetsu stopped and his whole body froze. Karin, on the other hand stopped mid-swing and her jaw just dropped to the ground, eyes wide and face flustered. "Uhmm…Ooops." He managed a guilty look. "Heh…I'm kidding."

But there was a red tint on his cheeks.

Jugo's chin slipped from his hands and a surprised looked passed on his face, which was a rare sight. Karin on the other hand looked flustered, trying to hide her own pink face.

"Bloody idiot." She muttered.

_-o-_

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth between the Hyuuga heiress and the Uchiha future patriarch. Naruto has pulled her out of the office a few minutes ago just as she was dismissed by Tsunade , and said that they are going to get some ramen with two friends.

She did not expect it to be Hinata and Sasuke though…

Well, she could expect one of them…but not together. And by the looks of it—which really bothers her to be honest— Sasuke was sure not acting like his usual arrogant and smirking self. When they ordered the food, he coolly said that he was going to pay for his and Hinata's meal even though Naruto was insistent on paying the bill himself.

In the past, Sasuke never really cares for things like that. He was the kind of person who just keeps quite in the corner with his arms crossed—face stoic or sometimes grim. Also, why would he bother to pay for Hinata's meal? Sure they have gone in missions before, but what's with the "connection thing" she could feel between the two?

And why the hell was Hinata letting Sasuke? She expected her to shake her head, smile politely and decline with the offer of paying meals. In the past, even though Konoha eleven has gotten very close through time, the heiress was very observant of the Hyuuga etiquette and sometimes, they all have a hard time persuading Hinata to let them pay the bills for her. She sometimes lets them, but not with a long persuasive talk.

And one more thing…did Sasuke just ordered matching meals for himself and Hinata?

Now Sakura was not feeling like they are dining with friends, but more in the area of a double date.

"Sakura-chan…you're quite." Naruto observed, wrapping his arm around her in a comforting gesture. "Come on, don't let work get through you outside the office. Relax a bit."

The medic managed a smile. "I'm just…thinking of something."

"Sakura-chan…" It was Hinata, Leaning a bit to the front in order to see her because they are all sitting on the desk counter, and Sasuke was blocking her from view. The Uchiha subtly seated himself between the Hyuuga and Uzumaki earlier.

"Hai?"

"Uhm…I'm going to order some of Kurenai-sensei's favorite cabbage and miso soup on the store across from here, but it won't be ready for half an hour,…c-could you go with me? I figured I could come back later when we finished eating ramen to get it."

The Haruno smiled. "Sure." Getting up on her feet, Sakura's eyes glinted with a new resolution.

She could interrogate Hinata with the questions she really wanted to be answered on the way.

When the two ladies disappeared from view, Naruto grinned and wriggled his eyebrows playfully at Sasuke. " Our girls eh?"  
"Wipe that stupid look off your face." Sasuke snorted and leaned on the counter, disregarding the odd looks some of the locals were giving him. He can't really blame them, for it was rare that he spend time in these places—except being dragged against his will. Scanning the area around, he saw some of the young girls who are passing by, or even those who are eating their fill of ramen, are looking at him with awed eyes.

"Neh…you're jealous of me back at the Uchiha district weren't you?" The Uzumaki asked slyly.

"Shut it Naruto."

"It's ironic isn't it? My girlfriend was your fan girl in the past…and back then, your Hinata-chan is my—Oof!"

Sasuke did not let him finish, for he stuffed his fist on Naruto's face, not very strong but just enough to keep the loudmouth shut his loud trap. The Uzumaki's hand shot to his face and there were a few gasps from the people around.

No one obviously thought that they were going to see the two future Hokage candidates acting like children in Ichiraku's ramen house.

Just as Naruto was about to punch back, the short flap that covers the half of the place opened and the nine-tailed vessel stopped mid-swing as his head jerked to the all familiar chakra that appeared.

"Naruto!" Tenten greeted as she and Neji walked in. "Oh…what happened to your nose?"

"Tenten-chan!" Naruto's wiped his bleeding nose and a grin appeared on his face. "Oh…Neji, not on Anbu duty?"

Neji shook his head, his eyes darting to Sasuke and his now all healed form. "No…I am not." He answered Naruto's question as his eyes narrowed, chakra signature suddenly flaring. Unconsciously, the Hyuuga prodigy's bandaged hand turned into fist— mind recalling the night he tried to stopped Sasuke's bloody heart with his gentle fist. The same night he has seen his Hinata-sama being…violated by this rogue.

Tenten frowned, feeling Neji's sudden intense chakra flow. Now what was the matter with him? Tilting her head back, she noticed that the Uchiha's electric-type chakra was also building up, making her wonder if there were some issues between these two that they doesn't know.

Just as she was about to mentioned it out loud, the flap opened again, this time two young men entered. One was stoic, the other having a wide grin revealing his sharp canines.

It was Shino and Kiba.

"Wow…I never thought you guys like ramen like I do." Naruto remarked.

-o-

Sakura has cornered her.

Hinata blinked, her teeth biting the inside of her cheek. She was having a good time choosing the kind of soup she was going to bring to Kurenai when Sakura questioned her with the question she was dreading to be asked by anyone.

Is something going on between him and Sasuke?

"Ano…" Hinata knew she can't lie…and unfortunately, Sakura knew that too.

"Come on Hinata…" The Haruno smiled. "I am just curious…since you know…I have never seen Sasuke acting like that to anyone." Crossing her hands on her chest, Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Besides…we are close friends…you can trust me."

Hinata nodded, knowing Sakura was right.

But still—

"Oh my…God." Sakura's right hand shot to cover her mouth. "_There is _something going on between you and Sasuke!" She saw Hinata's guilty eyes and sweaty brows—that was enough to clarify everything. "Wow…" Sakura shook her head, feeling giddy at the fact.

Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga?

Hinata looked aghast. "Sakura-chan…please lower you voice down." Looking around the store in case someone could hear, she bit her lower lip. "Ano…Sasuke-kun is…"

The pink haired medic still looked excited and started to bombard her with questions. "How did he show that he was interested in you? Did he court you? Neji…what's his say? Oh…and, did you two kissed already?"

Good heavens.

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. _

_Please let me know what you think! No classes next week so Yay! I will have a lot of spare time to write…so expect updates to keep on coming._

_-crazygurl12_


	3. Chapter 3

_As promised…I am going to keep the chapters coming._

_-Paragraphs written in Italics are flashbacks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Three: The Confession

_Sakura giggled as she observed Hinata's flustered face. Patting the Hyuuga's hand, she gave Hinata a reassuring smile. "Well…now that I think about it. I am happy that of all the girls Sasuke has to set his eyes upon…it was you."_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

"_It's true. You are very gentle Hinata…patient and understanding most of all. There is no better person to ease his past pains and inner demons than you."_

_Now Hinata could not stop blushing. "A-Arigatou."_

_The store owner appeared at the counter, giving the two lovely kunoichi a smile. He was a middle aged man with balding problem and a fatherly face. "Hyuuga-sama…" He motioned at the Hyuuga heiress politely."Your orders would not be ready for half an hour. Are you willing to wait or I can just send it to the Hyuuga household?"_

_Cutting their conversation, Hinata waved her hands no. "Ano…I'll just come back for it. I would just ask you to wrap it up for me Duno-san."_

"_Not a problem." The kind owner answered, bowing his head low. It was a positive thing for the store that the Hyuuga clan's princess was buying his food personally. He knew he cannot afford to offend her even with just the slightest of things._

"_Arigatou…Duno-san." Hinata smiled as she and Sakura stepped out of the small house-like store._

_Tracing back their way earlier, Hinata stiffened as she felt her Nii-san's familiar chakra along with Kiba and Shino's. Sakura too did the same, but with a jollier acknowledgement. Hinata was just horror-stricken._

"_Oh…It seems like this won't be a four person lunch after all." Sakura pulled Hinata's hand on her own as the Hyuuga was trailing behind her. "Come Hina-chan…let's be fast and see our friends." Grinning, Sakura added. "And let's see if we can make Kiba pay up the bill!"_

**-o-o-o-**

"That…Uhmm…did not go as expected." Tenten smiled wearily as she helped Hinata with her food bags. "I just actually dragged Neji with me to get some food, then we felt Naruto and Sasuke's chakra and there was no stopping him from going to Ichiraku's…and I thought he was just having a craving for ramen."

Sighing, Hinata dropped her head. "Th-that was exhausting."

Tenten did the same. "Yeah…I am drained."

Rubbing her forehead with her free hand—the one that was not holding the food bags—Hinata gave Tenten a weak smile. "And of all the lucky coincidences, Shino-kun and Kiba have to pass our way…not that I don't want to see them…It's just."

"They don't know about you and Sasuke yet?"

Hinata bit her lip.

"I admit…the revelation was…a little bit shocking." Tenten admitted. "Well…not that I don't agree….It was just…both of you are very opposite you know...though I am suddenly loving the fact that the stone cold Uchiha Sasuke has fallen for a gentle girl like you." Suddenly, Tenten's face registered into something of irritation. "And I can't believe Neji did not tell me if he already knew!"

Tenten stopped walking when she noticed that Hinata was not walking beside her, when she turned, the blue haired Anbu was sprawled on the dusty ground, head bowed low and elbows shaking. The weapon mistress gasped and ran back, kneeling in front of the girl who looks like she was on the verge of fainting.

"Hinata-chan…"

"I…I can't get Shino-kun's disappointed face out of my head." Hinata admitted, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. As its metallic taste starts to fill her mouth, tears were also starting to fall down her pale face.

"Now…now…" Tenten sighed, understanding the girl's dilemma. She was there when hell happened. She also understood how protective her two male teammates are of her. She was like their little princess after all…

"Urgh…My head aches." Hinata buried her face on her hands, oblivious to some people who passed their way. Rubbing her temples, the Hyuuga cleared her throat—an attempt to ease the pain that was starting to build there. "First Nii-san, and then Shino-kun."

Sighing, Tenten dropped her bottom to the ground and sat there crossed legged, gathering a few odd looks from the locals. "Well…you know they only care for you right? But sometimes...you also need to show them that you can manage your own life Hinata. You chose Sasuke…and the way he acts earlier just assured me that he really cares…hell, Sasuke won't even bother to get his face busted if he was not into you."

"Tenten…"

"So be proud that you are Sasuke's girlfriend…and don't go teary eyed on me…come on, You faced Pein before head on… you fought on the war and survived…you are the heiress of the most powerful clan in Konoha…surely you could handle a few misunderstanding with your teammates…and you know how Neji can never resist you for long."

Hinata managed a weak smile. "You made me feel better."

"Of course I do! That's what friends do." Helping the heiress up, Tenten then gathered the food bags. "So don't go teary eyed…alright? You don't want to let Kurenai-sensei see you looking like that."

"H-hai."

**-o-o-o-**

_Shino saw Hinata enter Ichiraku's just as he noticed how tense Sasuke and Neji were. He and Kiba are going to the meat store to buy some for Akamaru, the dog was still recovering from the serious wounds he has suffered from the last mission._

_But Kiba did an unexpected turn._

_Sensing Naruto's chakra, Kiba dragged him to the Ramen shop._

"_We're here!" Sakura exclaimed even though there was no need for it, for both of their unique chakra signatures are already announcing their arrival. Grinning, Sakura pushed the female Hyuuga to where Sasuke was—stoic faced and lips pressed together. Sasuke caught Hinata in both hands, steadying her._

"_Neji-Niisan." Hinata looked at her cousin wearily, sensing his building chakra. Straightening herself up, she let her eyes fall to the ground as she took a steadying breath._

"_Hinata-sama." Neji acknowledge her, teeth still gritted._

_Tenten, Kiba, and Sakura all have puzzled expressions on their faces as the little awkward moment unfolds in front of them. Crossing his arms, Kiba eyed Sasuke as his hands lingered on Hinata's arm. "Hmm…your feeling touchy today Sasuke?" He asked the Uchiha._

"_Hm." Sasuke was firm, he did not let his hands fall._

"_Oh come on Kiba…" Sakura said good-naturedly, patting the Inouzuka's back. "Don't act like Hinata's father…and don't forget that Hinata-chan is no longer a little girl."_

"_Yes she is not a little girl." Neji butted in, eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. "And if anyone doesn't treat Hinata-sama like a lady of stature and dignity…I am going to have the delight of taking his head off."_

_Everyone fell silent._

_Now what was happening with Neji? Why was he so hot headed all of a sudden?_

"_Nii-san." Hinata silently pleaded for her cousin's discretion._

"_Now Neji…" Tenten, who was still puzzled, managed a smile on her face. "Now you are sounding like Hinata's body guard. Come on…we are already here…why don't we order a lot of ramen? The last one who finishes pays the bill!"_

"_Strong words from an Anbu captain…" Sakura too decided to take the matter lightly. "Heh…let's see if you can be strong in eating ramen against us!"_

_Kiba decided to let the matter go like the rest of his friends. "Alright! You are the one to speak Tenten…you really did not learn your lesson the last time you lost."_

_Sasuke rested his chin on the back of his hands, chakra still building up but his face was calm and expressionless. He saw Hinata gave him an apologetic look but he glared back—weirdly disappointed that she was not saying anything._

"_Eh Teme!" Naruto raised his voice. "You wanna join us?"_

"_No."_

"_Come on…"_

"_I said no."_

"_Oh well…" Naruto shrugged and mumbled. "His girlfriend is here so he is acting cool and everything…"_

"_Sasuke's girlfriend? Who?" Tenten suddenly asked, eyes glinting with excitement. _

"_It's Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Gosh…really? No one knows about it?"_

"_I do." Neji said darkly._

_Shino watched with a grim face as he observed Hinata's terror-stricken face. Hiding his scowl beneath his coat, the Aburame did not say anything—but his hand has somehow turned into fist without him knowing. Beside him, Kiba was starting to choke on his own saliva and Tenten's eyes just turned big two times its normal size._

_Naruto and Sakura just smiled knowingly._

"_Uhm…Minna…" Hinata started to shake. The burden of telling her friends about her and Sasuke's relationship was starting to takes its toll. Beside her, she heard Sasuke said something about breathing. "Sasuke and …me…Ano…" Her eyes trailed at Shino._

_Shino stared back._

"_We are in a—"Hinata's forefingers started to point themselves together, a trait that she hasn't done since she doesn't know when. For a moment, Shino did not see an Anbu, or a Kunoichi…but a girl who was just having a hard time letting everyone know that somebody already has her heart…her love._

_For a split second, Shino doesn't know what he was about to do…or why was he suddenly building up his chakra. In the back of his mind, he could feel his chest feeling heavy like it was being pounded by unearthly hands._

_He launched himself at Sasuke._

-o-

Aburame Shino rubbed the bruised area near his lips as he sat quietly on one of the trees near the Aburame district. It was his favorite spot, shared only with Kiba and Hinata.

Leaning his head back, Shino asked himself what possessed him earlier to engage in such a rash fight with Sasuke. It was not like as if he doesn't know what was going on between Hinata and the Uchiha…in fact, he suspected that he was one of the first to know…or noticed.

Hell, Even Neji – the one who was actually looking for a fight— was stunned at his sudden attack. The Anbu captain was the first one to hold him back while he was acting crazy.

What was matter with him anyway?

A soft thud on a nearby tree branch made him tilt his head to the side. It was a gentle sound, and he knew instantly who it was.

Hinata.

She was on Anbu uniform and her catlike mask was attached firmly on her head, long blue hair tied in a ponytail and was moving with the wind.

"This is not your watch post." He told her, head resting back on the tree.

"I know."

"Sasuke would get mad if he knows you're here."

He heard him clicked her tongue. "Shino-kun…you are not Kiba…so don't say things like that. You are my teammate…and you are important to me alright?"

Shino smiled sarcastically behind his collar. "But not as important as Sasuke…right Hinata?"

**-o-o-o-**

"Now what did you get yourself into?" Karin placed both of her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. Sasuke looks like he has been fighting; his bottom lip was bleeding and there was a small wound on the side of his eye. Looking closely, Karin noted that it looks like an insect bite.

A very large insect bite.

Sasuke did not bother to answer. Marching up the stairs and into his room, he threw himself on the soft mattress with a tired groan. It looks like he has a lot of beating up to face every time his relationship with Hinata was brought up.

Lazily removing his shirt, he threw it on the floor.

"Crap." He muttered, covering his eyes with an arm.

"It's because of that Blue haired Hyuuga wasn't it Sasuke?" Karin leaned on the door, one hand playing with her red locks. "My…you're getting soft." Apparently, she followed the Uchiha up to his room—never understanding his silent request for privacy.

"Get out of my room Karin."

"Why do you like her that much Sasuke?"

"Why can't you just keep your trap shut?"

The Uzumaki did not heed his words. Instead, she took dainty steps to the side of the bed and seated herself beside the Uchiha. Sasuke did not mind her, he did not even took his arm off his eyes. Feeling the bed creaked, he grunted with annoyance.

Karin's eyes narrowed. Now he was ignoring her?

A sly smile hovering over her lips, Karin leaned and pressed her lips on Sasuke's bruised ones. Sighing as she was feeling his body heat, her naughty hands began to make trails on his chest and down to his hard abs. She felt Sasuke froze, and then his hand gripped her shoulder and pushed her back.

"What the hell Karin…"

"Come on Sasuke…" Karin pushed her hair back behind her ear with her right hand, the other still placed firmly on Sasuke's chest. "You are a man…you have needs right?"

"And you are not the one to fill them." Sasuke answered, removing her hand off him. Raising himself into a sitting position, the raven-haired Uchiha rubbed his aching temples. "I don't know what to do with you…"

Karin smirked. "You're blind…"

"Aren't we both?" Sasuke smirked back. Sighing because of his disturbed rest, he raised himself up from the bed and took a fresh shirt from one his drawers. Putting it on, he looked back at Karin. "Karin…you know that I would protect you by all means…and that is to honor our bloody run in the past. So do not do anything to mess with the care I feel for you."

Sasuke disappeared from her sight.

"Shit." The redhead mumbled as she removed her spectacles and placed it on the desk beside the bed. Burying her face on Sasuke's pillow, she gritted her teeth at another failed attempt to make the Uchiha like her.

Is she really that undesirable?

Groaning, she heard Suigetsu singing his heart out about crazy woman and cute girl with glasses. The soft splashing of water confirmed her suspicion that he was in the shower. Wondering where Jugo was—who suddenly developed a habit of disappearing like a bubble—Karin took her hidden treasure out of her pocket.

The vial.

She needs to study its contents and must not miss a single information.

But how could she do that?

**-o-o-o-**

_Hinata frowned. "I don't understand…"_

"_Hn." Shino leaned his head back, letting the sounds of night insects fills his ears. Unfortunately, Hinata's soft breathing was louder, and he can't help but notice her tense._

"_Shino-kun…" She started. "I care for both of you—"_

"_Don't you have a job?" He asked her. "Your mission waits… Anbu."_

_Hinata blinked. It was the first time that Shino was telling her to go away—Not once in her life did she thought she would live to hear him say that— and she got to admit that it was painful. Of all the people she knew, Shino was the one of those that would never drive her away._

"_Y-you're telling me to go?" She can feel her breathing turn into ragged gasps. Shaking her head, Hinata realized that she was about to cry. With a clenched fist, Hinata bit her lip to stop her emotions from flooding out. It would be such a shame if she loses control now that she was wearing her Anbu uniform. "Alright Shino-kun…I…I would grant your request." _

_Straightening herself up, she turned to leave._

_But before she could, Shino's hand caught her arm. Spinning her around to face him, the Aburame wrapped the Anbu in the circle of his arms, his hands clutching tightly on her vest. "Gomenasai Hinata…"_

"_Shino...kun."_

"_I don't know what's gotten into me."_

_Behind the mask, Hinata managed a teary smile. Breathing a sigh of relief, her own hands wrapped around the Aburame as she buried her masked face on his coat and bit her lips again to prevent from sobbing. "I don't want you to get angry at me."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You are…a while ago."_

"_I'm angry with myself."_

"_W-why?"_

"_For being…silent."_

_Hinata raised her head, her eyes puzzled behind the mask slits. "Silent...about what?"_

"_Nothing…" Behind the high collar and the dark glasses, Shino studied the Anbu in front of him—well, time really was fast. The shy and timid girl he was assigned with to be on team eight was now a grown up woman._

_She was now an Anbu…not some weakling._

_She was now one of the most beautiful faces in Konoha…not some girl that nobody gave attention to._

_She now belongs to someone else—officially._

"_Shino-kun? I know you are not really fond of Sasuke…and I can't blame you but please—"_

"_I know."_

**-o-o-o-**

"Urgh!" Hanabi grunted as Konohamaro's kick landed on her gut, making her lose her breath and grit her teeth. "Shit!"

"Your elders would be offended f they hear your cursing Hanabi-chan." Konohamaro smiled, his scarf blowing with the early breeze. "Oh come on Hanabi-chan…you are not liked this when we spar." And what he was saying was true. The Hyuuga girl was very strong in terms in taijutsu , she has beaten him many times before even without using her kekkei genkei. Not far away from them, sitting crossed legged on the grass, were their teammates.

"Go Konohamaru-kun!" Moegi cheered, clasping her hands on her mouth when Hanabi's teammates glared at her.

"Yeah…I guess I am not on shape today." The Hyuuga admitted, whipping her hair back with a hand as she prepared herself for a fighting stance. Their sensei, Shikamaru Nara, was lazily supervising a few meters away—or at least he was pretending to.

Konohamaru grinned as his body tensed in anticipation for Hanabi's attacks. "Why?"

"My sister." She kicked.

"Oh…The heiress?" Naruto's disciple ducked and his scarf whipping back and forth as the two engaged in a closer combat. "Ow…" He yelped when one small but powerful Hyuuga fist landed on his rib. "The one that has been looking at Naruto-Niisan all the time?"

"Che." Hanabi almost spat. "My sister has a boyfriend now…and he is more handsome than Naruto, mind you."

Blocking Hanabi's punches, Konohamaru side-stepped to Hanabi's side and tried to land a blow—he succeeded. "Really? Whoever he is…he won't be as awesome as my Nii-san."

Hanabi let out a chuckle. "He is more deadly than your Nii-san."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?" Konohamaru stopped just as Hanabi was aiming for his gut. The moment her little sturdy legs landed a kick on the Sarutobi, he was knocked into the ground with a dull thud. "Oww.." His hands shot into his midsection as he raise himself up again—a display of Naruto's influence of never giving up— and scowled. "Uchiha Sasuke is a rogue and my Nii-san was able to change and beat the crap out of him."

You can never talk ill of Naruto once Konohamaru was around.

"Well…he is more awesome."

"No he is not."

"Naruto-san sometimes acts like an idiot." Hanabi said indignantly. "_My_ Sasuke-Niisan is cool enough to have a lot of fan girls all around the Shinobi villages."

"Alright…" Their sensei called out. "That's enough."

"Sensei…I want another round." Hanabi frowned at the Sarutobi, her white eyes narrowed as she let Konohamaru's insult about Sasuke ran around her mind. She was going to show this little Uzumaki fan who was the boss…

Konohamaru crossed his arms. "Me too Shikamaru-sensei."

Raising himself up, The Nara pocketed his hands as he lolled his head to the side, a smile on his lips. "Hmm…Are you sure?"

"Hai." Both answered in unison.

**-o-o-o-**

_See you next chapter!_

_-crazygurl12_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys…I updated chapter three so please read the additional scenes before reading this chapter. (I did not changed anything…I just added another half because it was too short)._

_Thanks for the story suggestions! And also, thank you for keeping the reviews coming…that's why I am going to keep the updates coming too! (It's just like a cycle really…)_

_Oh…to one guest reviewer named SasuHIna fan: You are awesome you know that? With those suggestions and stuff…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Four: I'm Glad you're here

Closing her eyes for focus, Hinata weaved hand signs and kneeled on the ground, her chakra vibrating around her body as her mind was running the proper placement of each invisible barrier that she was reconstructing to make it stronger.

Barrier checking has become her personal assignment since Hatake Kakashi has given her the secret combination of the hand seals months ago. The work was chakra draining but she enjoyed doing it nonetheless, it makes her feel assured that Konohan's are safe because she was the one who made sure that the barrier was strong and intact.

"There." Hinata dusted herself after her barrier-strengthening jutsu, hands still tingling because of the large amount of chakra that flowed out of it. Adjusting her mask on her face, she started running on the dusty trail that leads to Uchiha district, intending to see Sasuke.

She hasn't seen him since yesterday, and she wanted to check on him just to see how he was doing. It might be a little over the top—but ever since she started to care for the Uchiha, she just want to see him every now and then. Sometimes before going to sleep, she has caught herself hoping that he would come to her and let her rest in the warmth of his embrace. She would then reprimand herself, embarrassed for thinking such a thought.

Stopping a few meters away from the mansion, Hinata decided to use one of Sasuke's oldest tricks.

She decided to forget about the door and use the window.

Carefully counting which window was the one that leads to Sasuke's room; she hid her chakra signature and focused on looking for Sasuke's own. Feeling a faint electric spark, she kicked her feet on the soft ground and leaped, hands grasping on to the windowsill for support.

Silently wondering why she could hear no noise and no chakras from the other taka members, Hinata hoisted herself up easily with one swift movement. She landed gracefully on the balls of her feet and her eyes focused on the sleeping form that was sprawled on the bed.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he only has his boxer shorts on.

The young man did not stirred, or gave any signs that he knew she was there. She could only hear his relaxed breathing and the soft sound that was coming out of his mouth.

Oh he was sleeping alright…

Poking her head outside the window, she studied the sun's position to estimate what time it was. Based on the shadows that trees below are casting, it seems that it was already late afternoon. Hinata returned her gaze back to the sleeping Uchiha and cast weary glances on his only body covering.

She was feeling a little awkward.

_Well…Karin would have a feast if she could see Sasuke-kun right now._ Hinata thought and her brows creased, hating the idea that Karin might see the sharingan user in such a way.

Taking slow steps to where the bed was, Hinata looked around for a blanket. When she found one, she unfolded it and tried not to make the tiniest sound as she started to place it above Sasuke's bare body.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata yelped and dropped the blanket on the floor. "Y-you're awake."

Sasuke's eyes opened drowsily. "Do you think anyone could just sneak up on me even if I was asleep?" Raising his head up a bit, he looked at the blanket then his eyes settled back to her masked face.

Hinata blushed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, then as if he was slowly patching the clues together, his eyes glinted with mischief that Hinata has the sudden urge to flee. "I see."

"I'm just going to check on you." She admitted. "But I did not expect to see you alone."

"Kakashi-sense summoned the three earlier, a little talk about small things. That's why no one is around except me."

"It's unlikely of you to sleep while the sun is up." Hinata pointed out.

The Uchiha shrugged. "It's because today is my chance to rest in peace and quiet. It's so noisy in here with Karin and Suigetsu around."

"Oh…"

"Hn."

"Uhmm…" Hinata looked around, her fingers twitching. She was actually planning on spending a short time with Sasuke, just to see how he was after Shino-kun's sudden attack the other day, but her mind was telling her to flee. Yes, she expected him to kiss her, or cuddle her, like he always do…but this time…he was almost naked. "So…I guess y-your fine. I think I need to go no—"

"Join me."

"What?" Hinata's head snapped back, she was just about to turn when Sasuke said those two words.

Sasuke raised himself up in a sitting position, showing Hinata his body's full splendor. Running his hand on his dark hair, he looked at her with a serious gaze. "Come here."

"Sasuke…"

Instead of waiting for her to make up another excuse, The Uchiha stood up, covered their distance with a few steps, and grabbed her up— bridal style.

"Sasuke!" Her legs and hands flailed.

Dropping her to the bed, the Uchiha then flopped himself beside her. When she was about to raise herself up, he pushed her down with a hand, the other holding her wrist in case she decided to flee. "Shh…" Sasuke whispered on her ear as he started to remove her mask—only to show her flushed face.

With eyes big with nervousness, Hinata swallowed as he felt Sasuke started to remove the straps of her Anbu vest, all the while his dark eyes were looking deviously on her own white ones. When he succeeded, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on her hair.

Hinata's back was to him, so she could feel every rise and fall of his chest. "Sasuke…they might come back and see us—"

"I don't give a damn." His voice was muffled as he buried his face deeper. Wondering how she could make her hair so fragrant yet not too strong to mess with his sense of smell, he inhaled the lavender scent he loved so much while playfully squeezing the girl in the circle of his arms. Smiling, he kissed the back of her ear—earning a soft squeak from the heiress—and also on the nape of her neck. "Besides…all I wanted is to sleep with you."

"Sleep?" Hinata asked a little surprised.

Chuckling behind her ear, Sasuke whispered. "Why? Do you expect for something else?"

"N-no…of course not." Hinata' face just turned an alarming shade of red.

"Hn…you're not breathing."

"Oh…" Hinata blinked, and then took a large gulp of air. Behind her, she could hear Sasuke chuckling softly, his chest vibrating in the process. His hot breath on the nape of her neck was sending shivers down her spine, Hinata has to close her eyes just to relaxed herself and steady her heartbeat. "Sasuke…I'm dusty from work, you should not hold me so close."

"Hinata…"

"H-hai?" Good heavens. She was stuttering and she doesn't like it.

"I'm glad you're here." He murmured. The words were spoken with a resigned note, as if he was tired and she was some kind of relaxing balm that could helped ease his tired self.

"M-me too…" She admitted softly.

With his hands around her and his head buried on the hollow of her neck, Sasuke Uchiha fell asleep.

**-o-o-o-**

"Neh? Hinata and Sasuke?" Ino gasped so hard, some of the customers inside her family's flower shop looked at her with curious stares. "You got to be kidding me."

Sakura chuckled. "No I'm not." Crossing her arms, the Haruno pouted. "I do not make stories up you know…"

Ino stood from the counter and jumped over it. She faced Sakura with big eyes and began to shake the medic with too much enthusiasm that Sakura could feel her teeth rattle. "No way…"

"Yes way…and they are awesome."

"But Hinata-chan did not say—"

"Because she _is_ Hinata-chan…you know her Ino." Removing the blonde's hands on her thin shoulders, Sakura smiled and played with the beautiful flower growing next to her in a small pot. "No one thought that Sasuke would finally open his heart…and to think that it was Hinata."

A sudden burst of laughter erupted from the Yamanaka's lips. "Yeah…the girl who never even gives him her damn attention…for she was busy looking at someone else."

"It seems like we have an exchange for the love of our lives." The Haruno shook her head. "That only shows how things will never end as you expected them to be."

"Yeah…"

**-o-o-o-**

Shino Aburame pocketed his hands as he and Kiba were strolling down the street that leads to the training grounds of team eight. Stretching his arms up, Kiba yawned and revealed sharp canines. Beside him, Akamaru barked happily while running around them in circles. It was the first time that the dog was allowed to do training since it was injured, and it cannot help but be happy about it.

"Do you think Hinata-chan would show up?" Kiba asked.

"It's Tuesday." Shino answered.

"I know…our training schedule…but maybe she was spending time with Sasuke or something." Unconsciously, Kiba pouted at the thought. "So that's why Sasuke is acting like he was going to eat Shikamaru about that fake husband and wife thing back on our mission…because there was something going on between them…damn."

"I trust Hina to show up."

"Oh yeah? Words from the one who suddenly punched Sasuke in the face?" Kiba challenged, his hot temper suddenly made him want for anyone…just anyone to argue right now. "Come on Shino, I know you also felt what I am feeling right now. I have seen it in your face when back at Ichiraku's"

"Hn."

Throwing his hand above his head in an exasperated kind of way, Kiba grimaced. "I never thought knowing that Hinata-chan is already in a relationship will make me feel like this…It was like letting a sister go or something…And now that I realized that she won't be spending time with us like she used too. I mean…we are a team right?"

Shino did not say anything in return; instead, he just stared at the ground that they are walking upon.

Kiba continued his little tirade. "I mean…she is still going to make us bento lunches wouldn't she? Urgh…I was so used to Hina-chan's –"

"Of course I would Kiba-kun." Two hands from behind grabbed Kiba and wrapped him in a soft hug.

It was Hinata. She was actually listening to her teammate's conversation up above the trees. They did not notice her because she has been there for almost half an hour, waiting for them to come for training. The moment she heard Kiba's words, Hinata cannot help but smile and shook her head. It was then that she dropped to the ground and hugged the Inouzuka from behind.

"Hinata-chan."

Still not releasing her hot tempered and loud "older brother" from her arms, Hinata let her cheek rest on Kiba's back. "Nothing would change Kiba-kun…You would always be my best friend you know…along with Shino-kun. And no getting used to other things…for they would remain just as they were before."

Akamaru barked happily, wiggling his tail.

Kiba sniffed.

Shino gave up a faint smile.

**-o-o-o-**

_This ends the chapter _

_The next one would be longer…I promised…_

_Reviews please. _

_-crazygurl12_


	5. Chapter 5

_Those paragraphs that are written in italics are flashbacks okay? It is very important in this chapter that you would identify the flashbacks from reality…(note: very important) oh…and I am going to put __**(f)**__ on every beginning and ending of a flashback scene starting now…so that it would be easier for you guys._

_Hold your breath and prepare yourselves….this is a very unexpected chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Five: Within Eight Months (Part One)

As the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, Hinata finally understood the real meaning of being in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha.

The people around her were getting used to the idea that she and Sasuke are together now. At first, when the news spread around the village, there are a lot of opinions about it, good and bad.

Her clan though, especially the clan elders, looks like they have found riches beyond compare, telling her what a great combination of bloodline it would be once she and Sasuke decided to take matters with them seriously and get into a more serious arrangement like marriage.

By and by, even Shino and Kiba have warmed up to Sasuke, talking to the Uchiha in controlled yet polite conversations every time he would join them in training or group dinners. Those simple efforts from both sides make her happy and overwhelmed—that at least, everyone is trying for her sake, even Neji.

All was going well with her life that Hinata never expected for a comeback blow to come.

-o-

_Seven months passed…_

Opening her eyes, Hinata let the warm air of Suna bathe her face. Basing her guess on the humidity that she was feeling in the air, she estimated it to be noon. Shifting her weight to the side, her eyes lingered on the two small photographs that were on the small desk beside her bed.

One was the picture of team eight; the other was a picture of Neji and Hanabi.

Sitting up, she groaned as the light of day hit her straight in the eyes. Hinata squinted and reached out for the curtains above her head and covered the opening just to avoid the small grits of sand to enter her room, she has been staying here in Sunakagure for almost three weeks now, but her eyes still won't agree with the sand. As her arm rose to hold the curtain's end, her eyes caught the small fan like shape tattooed on her wrist.

Hinata started to shake.

-o-

_(f) Hinata giggled when Sasuke tasted his own cooked food then grimaced. "I can't make food as good as you."_

"_At least you tried." She smiled, tying her apron and started to clean the mess her boyfriend has done inside her kitchen. She was cooking food when Sasuke appeared inside the kitchen—declaring that he was going to help her. Looking around the place, she can't help but notice the kitchen looks just like the way when Neji-nii and Hanabi tried to cook something._

"_Hn."_

"_I would still eat it." She said bravely, giving his frowning face a soft pat. "Why don't you eat what I made instead?"_

_Returning his arm guards back to their places after washing his flour-soaked hands, Sasuke—still grim faced—leaned on the kitchen counter, eyeing the heiress as she arranged all the utensils back into place with familiarity and grace. Somehow, she reminded him of his late mother—how Mikoto insisted to be the one to always prepare the family meal despite of the servants they have back then._

"_I would never let you go you know…" He suddenly stated, a picture of Hinata cooking him meals inside his own kitchen with a bulging belly appeared inside his mind. Somehow, he was suddenly willing to make that scene come true._

_Hinata stopped cleaning up then looked at him, mouth gaping. Sometimes, Sasuke would just blurt out things that always caught her off guard. "Haven't you said it many times before?"_

"_Hn." (f)_

**-o-o-o-**

Sasuke collapsed on the soft forest soil.

"Teme!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura dropped from the tree and was the first one to reach the unconscious Uchiha. She held him up and pressed her chakra wrapped hand to his chest, feeling his vital organ and chakra flow.

"Shit! I told him to take a rest first but he just won't listen!" Naruto said as soon as he landed on the ground. Sasuke has been on his feet for weeks now; food was also out of the question. "Damnit teme."

"He is exhausted." Sakura noted the dark circles under his eyes. She pressed her hand more firmly on his chest in order to share some of her energy giving chakra into his system. Seconds later, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked drowsily at the two members of team seven.

_Ever since he knew that Hinata left… he has been hard on himself._ Sakura added mentally. "Just wait till I get my hands on Karin…" She said with gritted teeth.

"We need to go back to the leaf. He won't make it like this." Naruto clicked his tongue.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and then he pushed Sakura away from him. Standing up shakily, he started to walk with a limped. "No. I won't go back without Hinata."

"Teme…"

"If you two wanted to go back, you could leave me here."

Giving Naruto a glance, Sakura ran to the Uchiha's side. She knows that Sasuke would always be hard headed, and no reason whatsoever would change his mind once he has set himself into it. Holding him back with one hand, she punched him in the gut with her inhuman strength. "Please don't get back at me for this Sasuke. This is for your own good."

Sasuke's breath was knocked out of him.

Catching the Uchiha before he could hit the ground, Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm and placed it around his shoulder. "Come Sakura-chan…let's go back."

"Hai."

_**-o-o-o-**_

(f)_ Karin buried her nose on a book she has found on one of the oldest section in the main library of the leaf. She was given permission to go there, for she has asked Kakashi if she could at last spend time inside the library so she won't be bored to death inside the Uchiha district._

_The Hokage agreed._

_She just found her chance to research and study what was inside the vial._

_Every day, she tried to look for books and scrolls which deal with chemicals and medicines. The Shinobi who guards the library has become acquainted with her due to her usual visits. Karin would then study everything that she knows would help her in her "plans."_

_The door of the library creaked and Karin raised her head from the book she was reading. The Shinobi who guards the library smiled and greeted the newcomer. She was very beautiful and Karin wondered if she has seen her before._

_Oh yes, now she remembered._

_She was one of Naruto and Sasuke's friends._

"_Captain Yamanaka." The Shinobi guard greeted with respect._

"_Oh…how are you doing?" The blonde greeted back with a smile on her half-covered face. Her words were spoken jovially that it gives her the aura of friendliness. "I came here to pick some books. Those I requested for you to look last week."_

_The Shinobi nodded knowingly. "Oh right…" Running his hands under the counter, he pulled some old books out. "Here they are."_

"_Arigatou." The smile was genuine. She waved at the Shinobi guard and walked out of the place just as soon as she appeared._

_Looking around for anyone and then finding that she was the only library visitor at the moment, Karin also plastered a smile on her face. "Wow…she's pretty."_

"_She is." The Shinobi agreed._

"_And already at captain at that age?"_

"_Well…she is the only daughter of the late Inouchi Yamanaka, our past mind Intel and interrogation captain…and she inherited his skills that are highly needed in the interrogation force." The Shinobi crossed his arms, gesturing at the exit where the blonde disappeared just seconds ago. "She is an expert in mind techniques see."_

_Karin's attention suddenly livens up. "Oh…she is an expert in mind techniques? Wow…does she come here often?"_

"_It depends…though she just usually picks her books and leave."_

"_Well…a captain is always busy…"_

"_Yeah."_(f)

**-o-o-o-**

Kiba crossed his arms as he stared into the sky just like what Shikamaru was doing. Beside the Nara was Ino, leaning beside Sai with her swollen, and tear soaked eyes.

"Well…they brought Sasuke back." Kiba scratched his head. "The guy is in bad shape…"

"It's not his fault he was brainwashed…" Ino said in a shaky voice. "It's my fault…I am the one who filled Karin with the details…I-I am the one who helped her in her plans…I am the—"

"Cut it Ino…It's not your fault." Shikamaru removed his eyes from the sky and looked at her teammate who was starting to cry again. "You did not know."

"But—"

Sai wrapped his pale arm around the girl. "Ino…"

"So that's what triggered Hinata to accept that A-class mission to Suna so suddenly. Hell…you guys should have seen Shino and Neji fight with Sasuke…Even with Akamaru by my side…I have a hard time stopping them three. I swear one of them is going to get killed back then." Kiba shook his head, remembering the terrifying scene. "I even got my rib broken just by trying to make them stop."

"Good thing Kakashi-sensei helped out." Chouji added, his chips left unopened beside him, which was kind of unusual for the chubby Shinobi.

"It would have been troublesome."

Wiping her tears and remembering that high ranked kunoichi like her should be firm and strong, Ino took a deep breath. "Well…we did not expect that to happen. Hinata and Sasuke are so happy back then…you could just see it in their eyes. For the months that they have been together…they are just so…so perfect."

It has been three weeks since Hinata left for the mission, and a week since they it was discovered that Sasuke Uchiha was drugged by some chemical that affected his memory about Hinata. Sakura spend days and sleepless nights just to get Sasuke back to his normal self.

"That's why Sasuke has been acting strange with that Uzumaki girl." Kiba grimaced. "Damn…that broke Hina-chan's heart…That's why she left…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Whew…_

_This chapter might be a bit puzzling…but I promise things would clear up in time._

_-crazygurl12_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews…even though some wanted to strangle me…lol (I understand…no hard feelings)…_

_-please remember that paragraphs written in italics are flashbacks…and just to make it easier, especially for those who are using their phones in reading, I am going to mark every flashbacks with (f)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Six: Within Eight Months (Part two)

(f) _Hinata counted the months on the calendar that was hanging on her room wall; trying to pinpoint which date it was that Sasuke has started their relationship officially._

"_Oh…It's been seven months already?" the heiress can't helped but be surprised at how fast the time was. It felt like some of the things that happened between them just happened yesterday. Dropping the calendar, Hinata started to remove her slightly wet and muddy Anbu uniform. It was raining outside when she came in from some work that she has been assigned to do. Neji was still out and Hanabi still on training session with Shikamaru, so she was alone at the Hyuuga mansion for now._

_Quickly changing into a Kimono, she started to wipe her hair with a clean cloth to remove the excess rain water._

_A sudden flicker of electric chakra made her head snapped to the window, face already expecting who it was. She was right… It was Sasuke, sitting on the window's wooden frame with one of his knees up, arm resting on it. He was drenched and his hair was dripping with rain water._

"_Sasuke…It's raining...you should not have come here." She told him softly, rising up from her bed and walked to where he was. "Besides…how do you keep passing by the guards anyway?" She started to wipe the water off his face with the towel she was holding._

"_Well…they sure know not to mess with me."_

"_Please tell me you did not hypnotize them again with your sharingan…" Hinata sighed, remembering the few times Sasuke has actually done that. "The elders would not be pleased."_

_Sasuke flicked his hair away from his face to see the heiress better."You did not tell me you are out on a mission with the Aburame heir."_

"_Oh Shino-kun? Do I have to?" She was puzzled. As far as she knew, both men were starting to be on good terms with each other after the past months._

"_What do you think?" He asked her back, a snapped on his voice._

"_Well…you don't have to wo—"_

"_He likes you."_

_Hinata frowned. "Of course he does. He considers me his sister and best friend…along with Kiba-kun"_

_Sasuke snorted, he shook his head in a picture of strained exasperation. Hinata knew then that the Uchiha was not on the mood—and every time he was not on good mood—he tend to snapped at everything he could get his eyes on._

"_I see you still have that sand jar with you." Sasuke pointed above her cabinet, where Gaara's golden sand was resting on the top shelf near a bunch of old photographs._

"_It's a gift. I can't just throw it away." She told him._

_He snorted again and straightened himself up. "I just wanted to check on you…and it seems that you are getting along fine by yourself here." There was irritation in the way he said it, and Hinata wondered if something did go wrong with one of his missions or if he has another fight with Naruto. It was not the first time it has happened and she would not be surprised._

"_I got to get going." He told her. "Lock your window after I leave…its cold outside." He told her like a father giving instructions to a child._

_He then turned to leave._

_She grabbed his sleeve with both hands._

_Sasuke turned back and faced the heiress, his face has a questioning look as he eyed his girlfriend. He doesn't mean to be irritated before coming to see her; it was just by chance that he heard Naruto mention out loud that Shino and Hinata were on a B-class mission outside the village._

_And she failed to mention it to him._

_And for one whole bloody day, He has been looking for her like an idiot who—_

_Hinata suddenly pressed her warm lips on his cold ones._

_For a second, his eyes widened in surprise at Hinata's sudden boldness, it was the first time his little Anbu did something so…brave—well brave in terms of intimate contact_

_And it was quite unexpected…_

_Hinata broke the kiss just as fast as she started it. She bowed her head, blushing like there was no tomorrow and peeked at him shyly beneath her long lashes. "Gomenasai…I should have mentioned it to you but I—"_

_He pulled her back and kissed her with a guttural grown deep in his throat._

"_Where's your cousin?" He murmured after letting her warm lips go in order to let her breath properly. As the time passed by between them, Sasuke has learned how to stop every now and then to give Hinata some time to compose herself every time they have close encounters like this._

"_On g-guard duty." Hinata took a large gulp of air._

"_And Hanabi?"_

"_Not here."_

_He smiled deviously. "Good."_

_In a swift movement, Sasuke has the heiress in his arms, startling her in the process. He dropped her into the bed and before she could ward him away or try to stand up, he pinned her with his body, holding both of her wrists hostage on his strong grip. He could feel her heartbeat begin to quicken and her breathing stopped. "Breath." He reminded her._

"_Sasuke…you're wet with rain." She told him, her voice small._

_Sasuke's eyes trailed on his dark shirt that was damp and his long bangs that were dripping rainwater straight to Hinata's neck and the skin above her chest. Somehow, looking at her glistening skin that was also illuminated by the lamp beside the bed, Sasuke felt his body burn with sexual excitement._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_We could take care of that." The Uchiha removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. "See…not wet anymore."_

_She gasped when the cold feeling from his rain-soaked shirt was suddenly replaced with warm, burning skin. Hinata has no time to ponder about it though, because he started to kiss her neck and down on her collar bone. _

_She shivered._

_Good heavens…_

_Sasuke felt Hinata squirm when his lips started to go deeper, feeling the soft skin of her cleavage. "Sasuke-kun…"_

_Returning up to catch her lips, he muffled her protest when he licked the inside of her lips with his tongue. He has never done this to Hinata before, because he knew how shy and innocent his girlfriend was, but right now, feeling her soft, delicious body pressed beneath him, he could not help himself._

_In his defense, he was willing to leave when she started it._

"_Sasuk-uhmph…" She started to speak again but failed, Lips against lips to suppress any words from getting out._

"_Shut up." He murmured._

_Hinata knew that any second and she would just burst into flames, her cheeks were so hot that it was starting to get painful. She could also feel her brain begin to dysfunction and her visions becoming blurry like she was witnessing everything that was happening from afar._

_His hot kisses were making her giddy like she has been drinking sake._

_She was starting to get scared for Sasuke has never been this…advanced before, but somehow…she just can't willed herself to move._

_Then she felt him pressed his body on hers and gasped when she felt something hard pressed against her thigh._

_She began to panic and started to squirm._

_Sasuke stopped and looked at her, confused. "What?"_

"_S-Sasuke…" Hinata swore she just felt her blood rushed to her head as she started to break their contact. "I'm…scared."_

"_Of me?"_

_She shook her head. "No…of what we are…doing."_

_Groaning, Sasuke grimaced for he knew where the conversation was heading. Sighing, he gets off from Hinata and turned his back on her, hands on his face in an exasperated kind of way._

_Now that was what he calls real torture._

"_G-gomenasai…Sasuke…" Hinata started to shake. She was scared…but was more scared of disappointing him. Swallowing the lump that was starting to rise on her throat, Hinata bowed her head. "Please don't hate me…I'm just not …prepared and—"_

"_It's fine Hinata." Sasuke faced her slowly. "I can never hate you."_

"_But…"_

"_I'm not forcing you into anything."_

"_Sasuke…"_

_Seeing her torn expression, Sasuke ruffled her blue hair. "It's not the best feeling, but I'll live." _(f)

-o-

Hinata kneeled on the soft sand, gesturing for Kankuro and Temari to do so. She was showing them the technique of barrier strengthening and she was glad that the two Suna royals are very fast in catching up—but the technique was so complex that she has to guide them like the way Kakashi-sensei has done in order to perfect the jutsu— if performed wrong, the barrier might be weakened and it could drain ones chakra to an extent that it would disable the chakra flow.

She remembered fainting twice because of too much chakra use.

Hinata knew that she needs to teach them right…It was her mission after all, to bestow the secret knowledge of barrier strengthening. It was agreed that Konoha would share its barrier techniques to Suna in order to help the village protect its people from very strong sand storms and other beasts that roams the vast desserts in its territory. In exchange, Suna would also share some of its puppet controlling techniques which was a very popular skill for sand Shinobi.

Hinata knew the mission would take her mind off Sasuke…even just for a short time.

"Here…first, feel the roots where your invisible barriers are placed. You can do that by building your chakra on your fingertips, and try to find the right placement before performing the hand seals." She explained.

After a few tries from the two siblings, Temari grimaced. "Urgh…I can't get it right."

"It took me two months to perfect the technique." Hinata managed a faint smile. "So no worries."

Kankuro scratched his head, the violet markings on his face and hands were nowhere to be found at the moment and Hinata was surprised at how different he looked without his tattoos on.

"We can stop for today." The heiress covered her eyes as a strong breeze passed by them, bringing sand and dust. Blinking to ease her already irritated eyes, Hinata dusted herself. "Its chakra draining so we need to be careful and follow the limit."

Temari gritted her teeth. She was so used on learning jutsus and difficult techniques faster that most Shinobi her age since she was a kid and being slow in pace in learning this new technique was pissing her off big time. "One more." She snapped.

"Temari…" Kankuro started to protest.

"I said one more."

Hinata shrugged. "Alright...but I need to get on higher ground to see how the barriers would change." Looking around the place, she saw a tall tower-like structure a few meters away. "There." She pointed at the top. I would be watching in that building."

"Watch tower." Temari corrected with a smile.

When Hinata was perched high above the tower, she raise her kunai and brandished it, a sign that Temari and Kankuro could start. Activating her byakugan, Hinata waited…

Temari slowly run the proper placement of the barrier roots inside her mind. Kneeling on the sand, she performed the hand signs that Hinata has taught them a week ago. She was having a hard time looking for the barrier roots that she strained her chakra rashly.

Hinata watched with her byakugan as both siblings struggled. When she checked the barriers with her kekkei genkei, she gasped when a small portion of it weakened.

They are not building the barrier…they are sucking it down.

She needs to do damage control fast. Deactivating her byakugan, her hands moved in a rapid pace as she executed a series of hand signs. Looking below, she saw Temari and Kankuro stopped what they were doing and dropped to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"Haiken no Jutsu." Hinata muttered as she finished the last hand sign. As soon as she said the words, she felt her chakra drained from her body and her knees shook. Obviously, sand was harder to control compared to pure soil, and the sudden chakra use without proper ground footing was also not a good idea.

Hinata lost her balance and slipped.

Gaara was there just in time to save her.

He saw her form slipped from the watch tower she was standing, he saw how her hands groped in the air for anything she could use to prevent herself from falling, and he saw as she was about to hit the ground.

Raising his hand, sand came out from the clay jar attached behind his back and in a blur, the sand materialized into a hand like shape and grabbed the heiress in mid air, wrapping around her like a gritty shield.

**-o-o-o-**

_Oh…I was not able to make the chapter very long because of some "school matters" but as I said, no classed for a whole week…so I am going to update a lot._

_Oh…and I have fun reading the reviews from the last chapter…_

_Please review… (The more review the faster I write!)_

_-crazygurl12_


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashbacks are written in Italics with (f) signs from the beginning and at the end part._

_Thank you for those readers who put me into their favorite Author list. __ I did not notice it until I saw my fan fiction statistics. Shucks guys…you made my heart melt._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_-o-o-o-_

Chapter Seven: Within eight Months (Part three)

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Naruto and Sakura knew that it was time to flee.

"Uhm…Tsunade Baa-chan." Naruto moved behind the great medic, hoping that the Uchiha would still be a little drowsy or puzzled enough not to notice him and his girlfriend. They have brought him back against his will and Naruto knew that Sasuke would not let it go that easy.

" Sasuke." Tsunade said in her strong, clear voice. "You are in the hospital right now. So before some violent ideas about beating your old teammates for bringing you back enter inside your head. Forget it."

Sakura and Naruto's mouth gaped.

"Uhm…Baa-chan." Naruto complained. "Don't piss him off."

"That's the truth." Tsunade crossed her arms, red fingernails a contrast in color against her fair skin. "I won't have it after days of nursing him back to his proper mental state. It's the least he could do."

Sasuke slowly raised half of his body into a sitting position, his hand clenching when a sharp pain wracked his head like hammers against his skull. "You brought me back."

"It's for your own good Sasuke." The Haruno said, biting her lip when she saw his blood red eyes. "Besides…Hinata-chan is in a mission. You just can't drag her back."

"Yeah." Naruto chimed in. "It's an A-class mission. So come on teme…don't act rashly…"

"Hn." Sasuke rubbed the aching part of his head.

"So Sasuke…" Sakura studied his face. "What are you going to do about Karin?"

-o-

(f) _Hinata was walking on the market street along with Shino when she felt Sasuke's chakra signature. Looking around, she tried to look for him. Weird… the Uchiha did not mention about strolling on the market today. For all she knew, it was Sasuke's Taijutsu training with Naruto—and both usually never stop beating each other up until they were exhausted. _

_Then, she saw him._

_Sasuke was walking so casually Hinata has to raise her eyebrows. Even with her, the Sharingan user always has a cold and proud demeanor when out in public. It also seems like he was talking to someone, but the heiress can't see because of the crowd that separated their field of vision._

_Hinata waited until the crowd started to ebbed._

_Shino frowned behind his glasses. He was taller compared to Hinata and saw who Sasuke was talking to. He never saw the Uchiha smiled and act so friendly before, and when he saw Sasuke put his arm around his companion, he knew something was not right. Pulling the girl with him, Shino started to walk the other way._

_Maybe he was wrong…or he was just over the top with his suspicions, but Shino just doesn't want the girl beside him to see what he saw._

"_S-Shino-kun…wait. I need to—"Hinata was puzzled why the Aburame was dragging her so suddenly._

"_I'm hungry. Let's eat."_

"_But I saw Sasuke—wait Shino-kun…" Hinata managed to get away from her teammate's hold. "I'm going to make it fast…promise." Running back, Hinata strained her neck up and saw Sasuke's dark hair sticking out. The heiress weaved in and out from the crowd until she managed to reach him. Somehow, she was wondering why he did not come to her—it's not like she was hiding her chakra signature._

"_Sasuke…she called…oh." Stopping in front of the Uchiha, she gave Karin a nod. "Karin." So it was the Uzumaki he was talking to? Is that the reason why he could not go to her?_

_Sasuke gave her a funny look. "What?"_

_Karin bit her lower lip to prevent herself from grinning. "Oh…hi Hinata…We just decided to go get some lunch together. Right Sasuke?"_

_What surprised Hinata was the fond look Sasuke was giving to the Uzumaki. It was the same way he looked at her when they were alone._

_The very same way._

"_You see…" Karin continued, "I have been granted permission from the Hokage to go to the market once a week…just to get the things I need. Kakashi Hokage-sama is so kind ne?"_

_Hinata's face looked puzzled. "T-that's great." Looking at Sasuke, her brows creased. "Uhmm Sasuke-kun, could we talk just for a few seconds?" Giving Karin a polite smile, she gestured at them both. "Just the two of us."_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

_Taking Karin's hand arm with him, Sasuke turned to leave. "Hn." _

_Hinata was stunned. Surely the Uchiha was joking? For goodness sake, he was with her yesterday and he was not acting like a…a…jerk._

"_Sasuke?" She called, hands folding on top of her chest. No this is not right…something's wrong. "Sasuke…"_

_She received no answer in return._

"_Hinata…what's wrong?" Shino asked when catches up to her, her face pale and lips quivering._

"_N-nothing…Shino-kun…it seems that I'm hungry myself…uhm…wanna go get some lunch?"_

_Shino knew that Hinata was never a good liar. _(f)

-o-

"Gomenasai Hinata-chan. I'm so reckless….It's my fault." Temari looked apologetic. "I lost my patience…"

Hinata smiled, shaking her head. She knew Temari was the military advisor and protector of Suna, aside from the kazekage, she was in charge for the safety of her village. She understands how frustrating it must be for her to learn such a different technique knowing that every second she was spending might actually be a difference between safety and danger. "I understand the feeling. Kakashi-sensei has to encourage me a lot of times before I perfected the skill to manipulate barriers. He was really patient with me."

Earlier, when Hinata fell, she was caught by Gaara's sand formation technique and was saved in time. Unknown to them three, the kazekage was actually watching their little exercise from one of the sand towers. Hinata's chakra loss was bigger compared to the Suna siblings. They were able to let go of the barrier in time but she has to hold on to it alone to prevent it from collapsing.

Right now, the three were still sprawled on the sandy ground, catching their breath from the strenuous activity. Gaara on the other hand was standing calmly with his hands crossed, the white scarf-like clothe around his neck was being blown by the warm wind, matching the direction his brick colored hair was going.

"Hey Hinata…" Temari studied her eyes. "Your eyes…"

Blinking, the Hyuuga felt the almost raw skin around her precious eyes. "Oh…yeah…I guess it's because of the sand and all. This is the longest I have stayed here in Suna…and the sand is not too friendly with my eyes." She smiled well naturedly. "It's going to be fine."

"You need to have that looked at." Kankuro said. "Our medics could fix that…"

Hinata blinked again. "Uhm…actually, I—"

"I'm going to take you to the medic." Gaara said and all three heads looked at him in surprise. The moment he appeared, no words came out from his mouth until now. Not even when Hinata thanked him for saving her from falling down from the watch tower. He just gave her a nod.

Temari raised an eyebrow and looked at Kankuro with silent understanding. "Alright."

Hinata raised herself up. "Oh…s-sure." Taking a step, the heiress focused her attention on maintaining the strength of her knees, which were still a little wobbly. She suspected that her lack of sleep from the past days have also contributed in weakening her strength. She may be good in hiding it, but she could feel herself dying from the inside.

She was emotionally drained.

Engrossed with her thoughts, Hinata did not notice the Kazekage has silently walked behind her. Removing his white scarf around his neck, Gaara tied it around the Hyuuga's head, covering her eyes from the dust and sand grits.

Hinata stiffened, surprise at the contact. She felt the young kage took her arm with one hand. "No need to use your kekkei genkei. It would only drain what's left of your chakra."

"H-hai."

As the Hyuuga and the Subaku head walked on the silent roads of Suna, which gathered a lot of curious looks from locals and Shinobi alike, Hinata let the kage lead her to wherever he was taking her. She knew that with her senses and Anbu skills, she would be able to walk by herself even with closed eyes and no byakugan.

But her strength was another thing.

"Arigatou for the trouble." She muttered, feeling his strong hand giving her a soft pull when her knees almost buckled again under her.

"Hn."

_Just like Sasuke_. Hinata thought as she bit her lip. The sand kage was a person of action compared to words…and Hinata has learned from the past meetings with Gaara that silence was one thing that he likes.

She kept her mouth shut.

"You have been crying." He said out of nowhere.

Hinata's closed mouth opened.

"I…uhm…me?"

"I saw you…you were looking outside your room window a few time." Gaara stated.

"Oh…"

The Kazekage looked at her half covered face. "You don't have to answer Hyuuga-san. It's not a question."

-o-

Hanabi stamped her feet on the wooden floor, face contorted in anger at being reprimanded by her older cousin. Clearly, Neji was in-charge when Hinata was away. Well, Neji has been in charge even if her sister was here. "Nii-san…"

"Hanabi." Neji gritted his teeth. He was too young to be facing problems only fathers would face. "I don't want you to go to the hospital because you're just going to mess things there."

"You just say that because you hate Sasuke-niisan."

"Oh…and its Nii-san now?" The Anbu captain crossed his arms. "I do not hate him…I just don't like him."

Hanabi pouted. "Well…he is Nee-chan's boyfriend." Scratching her head, the young Hyuuga asked. "And what's the difference between hate and doesn't like?"

"A lot."

As the two continue to argue, A Hyuuga servant knocked on the door and bowed low. Neji stopped talking sense to his immature cousin and gestured for him to speak.

"Neji-sama." The servant began. "Your friend, Tenten-san is waiting for you outside."

"Please tell her I'll be out in a second."

When the servant left, Neji faced Hanabi, warning etched all over his face. "Don't go sneaking into the hospital. You hear? You still have training with your team."

"If you won't allow me, I will tell everyone that I saw you kissing Tenten-Neechan." The little devil threatened.

-o-

Tenten sighed. "She said that?"

The captain shook his head. "Teenagers…they are the worst."

A smile formed on the girl's lips. "Oh come on…we all experienced that phase."

"But Hinata-sama was not that—"Neji stopped, his lips pressing into a thin line when he realized that he mentioned his cousin's name. His cousin who he has seen cries her eyes out a few weeks ago, then left on a mission that was more personal than work.

Hinata left broken…

"Why can't Sasuke use a messenger hawk to explain himself? Let Hina-chan know that he was drugged and he was not acting himself." Tenten saw Neji's solemn face and knew what he was thinking.

"After the pain he put Hinata-sama through…It needs more than just a messenger hawk to explain it all." The captain answered, recalling the day he has engaged the "brainwashed" Sasuke into a fight.

(f) _Neji saw Shino stare at Sasuke with a tense aura._

_It was just by pure chance that the four classmates met at the training field six. Neji was practicing his palms technique when Shino and Kiba arrived, exclaiming that all training fields are occupied at the moment—well, Kiba was the one who complains—and asked him if they could share._

_In the middle of the practice, another one appeared._

_Sasuke._

_The Uchiha did not say anything, but each gave them a nod to indicate that he wants to share the field with them._

_For the past months, Neji has learned to just act neutral with the sharingan user. It was the least he could do for Hinata. Besides, he has never seen his cousin looked radiant before and the Uchiha was doing his job on taking care of her anyway…even though he always felt sick every time he remembers what he has witnessed on the Uchiha mansion months ago._

"_Shino! Don't!" Kiba yelled and Neji snapped away from his gentle fist formation._

_Aburame Shino moved in a blur. It was so fast but the intention was clear…_

_He was going to attack Sasuke._

_His Anbu sense kicking in, Neji blocked the Aburame's way with his body, blocking him from passing. Catching Shino's arm in a tight grip, he tried to steady the heir. "Shino…what the hell?"_

_Sasuke on the other hand was half-crouched, waiting in anticipation for the attack. He was throwing kunai on the wooden dummies when he felt a sudden surge of killing intent that was mostly directed at him. In a split second, he has his chidori activated, filling the place with crackling sounds._

"_Shino…what the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba asked, running to Neji's place with Akamaru on his side._

"_What's your problem Aburame?" Sasuke asked._

_With gritted teeth, Shino growled. "You __**betrayed**__ Hinata!"_

"_What?" Kiba and Neji asked in unison._

"_Wait…wait…wait…" Kiba raised his hands up in the air. "There is surely a misunderstanding here…alright? Come on Guys… Let's talk about—Holy shit!"_

_Kiba just saw the Hyuuga released Shino._

_Then the Anbu captain attacked the Uchiha himself. _(f)

"Yeah…Sasuke beat you and Shino into a pulp…Apparently; being brainwashed will never affect his deadly skills." Tenten said with a shake of her head. "Good thing we have great medics here…If not, I really don't know what to do with you."

Neji's brow creased. "I was able to beat him too you know."

Tenten snorted. "Yeah right…"

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter._

_I wanted to write longer but my life waits! Lol… my friends dragged me out today to have some fun…_

_Please bear with me…I will update as soon as I can._

_(Please review… come on guys…fuel me up!)_

_-crazygurl12_


	8. Chapter 8

_Same drill guys._

_Oh…to the one guest reader who mentioned it…yeah, the book cover was Gaara/hina/Sasuke/. Seems the right one for this story huh?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_-o-o-o-_

Chapter Eight: Deceived

(f) _"Hi there." Karin smiled._

_Ino looked around the library then pointed at herself. "Me?" She knew this girl, but they never talked before. The Yamanaka was looking at ancient scrolls dealing with ancient techniques that primarily deal with a person's mind when the redhead approached her._

"_Yeah…I noticed you came here often." Karin placed her scrolls on the desk in front of Ino. "You see…I love to come here and read…I don't like being isolated inside the Uchiha district so…Here I am." Again, another smile passed on her lips. "I think you already know why…"_

"_Oh…yeah. I heard you were ordered to stay at the compound while you are staying here in Konoha am I right?" Ino asked, her fingers running on the wooden desk and a little impatient because she was being disturbed. "Uhm…Sasuke's house have a library…did you check it out?"_

_Karin rolled her eyes. "Urgh…books that mostly deals with sharingan and other dojustus….boring."_

"_You are the Uzumaki from Sasuke's past team right?"_

"_The one and only Uzumaki Karin from team Taka."_

_Ino smiled. The girl was an entertaining talker…Ino has to give her that._

"_Besides…the stuff I wanted to read is mostly in here….well, actually that's one thing." Scratching her head in a shy gesture, the Uzumaki bit her lip. "The other thing was being able to talk to someone else…I haven't have a decent conversation for…for…weeks."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Ino smiled faintly, feeling pity for Sasuke's friend. Being one of the loudmouths from Konoha eleven, Ino knew that she would go crazy if she won't be able to talk to someone for weeks. "Well…good thing you came her often. We could always share a nice little chat every now and then." _(f)

-o-

Gaara let go of Hinata's arm and reached out to open the door that was made of light sand and wood. "I suggest you rest first. It's what the medics advised you."

Now without her blindfold, Hinata looked at the Kage's heavily lidded eyes. "Arigatou for the trouble…" Taking dainty steps, she smiled when her knees kept their stand. Holding on into the wooden door, she turned again to face Gaara, expecting to see him starting to walk away or even gone already.

But he was still there, standing stoically with his eyes on her.

Hinata's cheeks heated.

"Ano…Gaara-san…" She noticed that his eyes trailed on his scarf that was still tied around her, but was now on her neck, covering her forehead protector that was also tied there. "Oh…" She slowly understands…so he want the scarf back?. "Your scarf…" She started to untie it.

"Keep it."

Hinata looked puzzled. Wasn't he staring at it seconds ago?

Turning his back to her, Gaara then started to walked away. "You look good with it."

When the young sand kage left, Hinata closed the door and limped to the bed. She sighed when she felt the soft mattress and rested her head back, eyes closed and lips pressed tight. She was having such a bad month…it was like all her problems are piling up one after another.

"_Breath Hinata." _She heard the Uchiha's deep voice inside her mind.

She frowned, hating that it was Sasuke's voice she was hearing despite of all the cruel things he has done to her. Just because she was feeling angry and defiant, Hinata held her breath as long as she could, pressing her nostrils together with her fingers.

When she could take it no longer, and was quite sure that she was turning blue, Hinata accepted defeat and inhaled Suna's warm air.

"I hate you…" She whispered. "You broke all your promises Sasuke…"

-o-

(f) _Hinata cannot sleep._

_Why did Sasuke acted like he doesn't care earlier at the market place? Why did he look at Karin like she was his lover?_

_Did she offend him in some way? Did she do something to make Sasuke angry at her and triggered his silent treatment?_

_Raising herself up, Hinata realized that she won't get any answers if she won't ask her boyfriend herself. Sure they have fights before…but Sasuke was always the one to break the ice. He was always the one who confronts things and the one who demands answers if there are things that bothers him._

_Now it was her turn._

_Changing her night gown into a more suitable outside garb of purple jacket and matching pants, Hinata tied her hair into a high ponytail. She was going to use the trees as her path, and she doesn't want to get her long tresses get tangled by twigs and vines on the way._

_Good thing Neji was out tonight. She won't have to explain things about going out._

_The cold night air sent shivers on her skin and she involuntarily pulled the jacket around her tighter. Following the direction that would lead her to the Uchiha district, Hinata eased her chakra signature down. She doesn't want Neji to sense her chakra and come charging at Sasuke's house._

_When she reached the mansion, Hinata wondered why she could feel no chakra._

_Then she remembered, she saw Suigetsu and Jugo at Kakashi-Hokage-sama's office that same morning. Maybe they were given some task?_

_Raising her head up, she saw Sasuke's window was wide open. Leaping from the ground, she easily grabbed on to the window and hoisted herself up._

_After landing on the wooden floor, she gasped._

_On Sasuke's bed, were two naked forms…one on top of the other._

_It was Karin and Sasuke._

_They were kissing, and the Uzumaki's hands were wrapped around Sasuke while soft moans were vibrating on the girl's throat. Sasuke was on top of her, caressing the girl with his hands like it was the most fragile thing in the world._

_The two stopped their little intimate exercise and their heads tilted to the side to look at her._

_Hinata's eyes went wide, white orbs flickering as her hands covered her own mouth. She was shaking and even inside the dark room, she was very, very pale._

_She was half wishing that her eyes were just deceiving her. Good heavens… it would be much better if she was actually inside a tsukuyumi._

"_Hinata…" It was Karin. The Uzumaki pushed the Uchiha away from her so that she could wrap herself with the blanket. Standing up, Karin plastered a very sorry face; her spectacles hanging on a loop sided way on the bridge of her nose and face flushed because of sexual excitement._

_But Hinata did not saw her, her eyes were fixed on the Uchiha._

"_Sasuke…" A whimper escaped from her lips._

_The sharingan user did not say anything; instead, he was looking grim like he was the one that was offended or disturbed._

_Never in her life had the heiress felt so degraded...so betrayed…_

"_Hinata…" The redhead took a few steps towards her, one arm extended while the other was holding the blanket around her firmly. "You know…Uhm…this may look bad and all…but you know—"_

"_Don't say anything Karin…" Hinata's voice cracked, but she was an Anbu. She was trained to be logical even in the most surprising and unexpected of times. Taking a steadying breath, Hinata dropped her hands and clenched them into fists._

_So that's why he was acting strange…there's something going on between him and Karin._

"_Hinata…" Karin tried again. "You—"_

_Hinata punched the Uzumaki woman straight in the face. _(f)

-o-

Letting the water run on his body, Sasuke let the cold water ease the weariness that he was feeling inside. He was allowed by Tsunade to leave the hospital yesterday. The old crone warned him not to do anything that could strain him too much. The drug that Karin has inserted into his system was still messing him up a bit, and the process of getting him back to his normal self was harder.

Closing his eyes, he let the mental image of a very hurt and angry Hinata form inside his mind.

It would have been better if getting back to his normal self would also mean that he could forget the things he has done when he was still drugged…

But he was not that lucky.

All the things that he has done with Karin, all the words that he has said to the heiress, all came surging back to him the moment he was cleared out of the chemical. It was like a cloudy memory…but it came back to him nonetheless.

And it drives him crazy knowing that Hinata left thinking that he has toyed with her.

"Shit." He muttered as he let his fingers ran through his wet hair. Reaching out for the small lever, he pulled it to stop the shower, then shook his dark hair and grabbed the large white towel he has placed on a peg before taking a bath. Wrapping the thick cloth around him, Sasuke opened the bathroom door.

Suigetsu was sitting by the window, white hair being played by the soft breeze. When he saw Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, the usually comic Taka member has a serious look on his face.

"Where's Jugo?" Sasuke asked.

"On the training field…"

Sasuke began to rummage his drawers and threw a few set of clothes on the bed. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, still unmoving from his spot. "Going somewhere?"

"You know the answers to your questions Suigetsu."

"How about Karin?"

"What about her?"

The Taka member bared his sharp teeth. "What do you mean what about her? Sasuke…you cannot leave her on the hands of the Anbu interrogation team…they're going to drive her to madness…"

The Uchiha pulled out a few sharpened kunai from a box and put them inside a small leather pouch. Tossing it into the bed, he faced the angry swordsman. "I talked to Ino…they are not going to do anything. They are just keeping her for the moment."

"Anbus lie Sasuke. That's what they do." Suigetsu shook his head. "Do you know that it was Karin who persuaded me and Jugo to come warn you of your past doom? We are willing to leave you alone on your life…but she won't listen. She cares for you enough to risk her life on the line…We could be on a different nation now you know…away from Shinobi madness…away from our bloody past…away from village territories who bids a prize for our heads…hell Sasuke…"

Sasuke did not stopped whatever he was doing, but began to study his katana.

That made the Taka member grits his teeth and dropped on the wooden floor. "Are you even listening to me? Is that all that you've become now Sasuke? All you can ever think of was your blue haired lover? How about Karin? The one who stood behind you in every insane decision your twisted mind can—"

With a swift move, Sasuke pushed his old teammate back into the wall, the unsheathe blade of his katana pressed on Suigetsu's neck. "I care for Karin." He hissed. "And whatever sacrifices you've all made for me will be forever etched inside me…but I can't have the one thing that's most precious to me be taken away."

Suigetsu glared back.

"If you are truly my comrades…you would not do anything to break the small thread of light that I can hang on to…"

Sasuke dropped the sword.

Suigetsu dropped his head on his hands. "I just want Karin to be alright…Sasuke."

**-o-o-o-**

(f) _Hinata was pushed back and she yelped when the impact sent a small jolt of electricity on her rib._

"_Your stance should be firm." Sasuke commanded, showing her the right position. He was being easy on her, but the girl fights like she was distracted. Her eyes would always flicker somewhere and she could not anticipate his attacks. Controlling his chidori in the most minimum level, he stares at his lover with an irritated look._

"_Sasuke..." Hinata grimaced. "I don't think there's any point in this sparring…even with my Anbu rank, everyone knows that I am leagues behind you in skills."_

"_That's not the point." Sasuke dropped his hands. "You are not concentrating."_

_Hinata bit her lip. How can she explain this to him? Every time they were close and engaging in taijutsu, she would always freak out, and even if he encourages her to put strength in her blows, she just could not._

"_You are not going to hurt me." He assured her._

_Hinata smiled desperately. "Whatever side I look at it…I can't find any assurance in your words." With a soft chuckle, Hinata shook her head. "It's not fair."_

_Turning her back on Sasuke, Hinata disregarded his glare and began to walk away. There was really no point in this training…he would always beat her anyway. And what's worse, he doesn't even fight her seriously…unlike Kiba and Shino._

"_You're hardheaded today." He told her._

_She smiled again. "You are a good teacher."_

_Then Hinata stopped walking._

_In a fracture of a second, Sasuke has materialized behind her. His head resting on her shoulders, just below her ears. Arms that have been wrapped earlier with electricity now surround her like she was the cuddliest thing. "I just want you to improve more…so that you could protect yourself when I am not with you."_

"_Y-you know I could protect myself." Sighing, Hinata ruffled his dark hair. Every time he was near her, she just loses focus…she was even stuttering_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke…" Her eyes looked around the training grounds in case someone might be looking. "Uhmm…someone might see us."_

"_I don't care."_

"_You're hardheaded." She told him._

_His lips curled at the sides. "I have a good teacher." _(f)

-o-

Hinata woke up with a start.

Scratching her head, she wondered why even in sleep, her mind kept on replaying her good times with the Uchiha. It was so ironic…the things that she wanted to forget, are those that her mind refuses to let go.

Sighing, she stood up and put on her favorite purple jacket and wrapped the white scarf that the kage has given to her. During her stay here in Suna for the first time during that peace treaty mission, she remembered that the nights here are very cold. That mission was also the time that Sasuke has been paired with her—it was the starting point of their complicated relationship.

Wondering what time it was, Hinata padded out of her room into the dark sand made corridors that were only lightened with small reddish electric lamps. Based on memory, she remembered that if she walked straight on, she would end up on a big terrace that views almost half of Suna.

When she reached her destination, her face lightened up when she saw Temari.

The Suna princess was sitting on the railing, head to the side and eyes looking far away. When the woman noticed her presence, Temari smiled and gestured for her to disturb her "alone time."

"How are you feeling?" Both asked in unison.

The two women giggled, shaking both their heads.

Hinata leaned on the sand made post. "Why are you out here Temari-chan? It's late isn't it?"

The older woman pointed at the direction in front of them.

"That's the way to Konoha." Hinata remarked.

"I left something there…" Temari said with a sad smile.

Hinata understood. Temari was talking about her relationship with the Nara. Sometimes, the heiress would wonder how the two maintained their relationship when they were miles away and seldom see each other. "Well…"resting her chin on the back of her hands, Hinata let the cold air play with her hair. "I wanted to get away from there."

"I know."

Hinata looked at the fan lady with question on her eyes. "How?"

"I just know…you are always so distant and it looks like you were struggling from the inside."

"Oh…"

Temari was about to say something when her eyes landed on the white scarf that Hinata was wearing. "I know that scarf…"

Hinata trailed her fingers on the soft cloth. "Oh…yes. It belongs to the Gaara-san…he was generous enough to give it to me."

"Did he?" Temari raised an eyebrow, and then she smiled. "Hinata…do you know who was the real owner of that scarf?"

"Uhm…No.?"

"It belonged to our mother."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter!_

_Thank you for the awesome reviews guys! And please give me more…_

_-crazygurl12_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews guys…If I could all give you hugs! Those encouragements! It makes me want to write and write and write… (Even though I still have errors when it comes to past tense, present tense, blah, blah, blah). The Uchiha's bride is my first ever fan fiction story and I am so happy with the way the readers like it…lol…I'm gonna cry._

_Okay…enough with the drama…since this chapter is drama filled already._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Nine: Deceived (Part two)

(f) _"I don't know what's the matter with Sasuke...he sure is acting strange. Can you talk to him? Because if not…I'm going to give him a piece of my mind Naruto." Sakura scanned the files that were on her desk. Looking back at Naruto, she caught him playing with Shizune's pig. The small animal was placed under her care temporarily as the medic nin was on a mission that requires no animals. The pink haired kunoichi scowled, picking up a small pencil holder, she targeted Naruto's head then threw it._

_Without looking, Naruto caught it with his hand—that one that was not patting the pig._

"_You are not listening damnit!" The Haruno yelled, annoyed that her boyfriend was not paying any attention. It seems like the pig was more interesting on what she was saying._

_Letting the pig go to hide under the desk, Naruto grinned. "I am listening Sakura-chan…It's just that Lady Tsunade's pet pig is so cute…I could just imagine the taste of pork on ramen."_

_Under the desk, the pig squeaked in protest._

"_Don't let Tsunade-sama hear you say that. She's going to kill you. Jeez…Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes. Leave it to her boyfriend to cuddle the creature while thinking how tasty it would be as a side dish on his favorite ramen. "Could you talk to him?"_

"_The pig? I thought Tonton was a girl."_

"_I'm talking about Sasuke baka."_

_Naruto comically slap his forehead. "Oh…yeah…right."_

_Picking up a pen, Sakura began to scribble some notes. "He is acting weird…I saw him yesterday, and he did not even gave me a passing nod."_

_The Uzumaki shrugged. "That's Sasuke being Sasuke…As if you don't know him."_

"_No…not this time. It's different…weirdly different."_

"_Why?"_

"_Hinata-chan's with me." _(f)

-o-

Hinata woke up earlier than her usual waking up routine here in Suna. The Hyuuga was already on her Shinobi clothes and was walking on the sand made corridor all by herself. Passing Suna nins would give her a passing nod or a smile when she walked by them, though a little curious why they were seeing her earlier than usual.

She knew Temari and Kankuro could not practice with her this early since the two siblings were doing patrol duty. They already informed her about it the other day, and there was no need for the heiress to wake up so early since to train them in barrier strengthening was the only thing that was needed to be done.

But for today…she has other plans.

As she passed by an open window, she poked her head and noticed that the sky was tinted with red and orange while some of the clouds are still dark.

It was a beautiful picture of dawn.

Breathing the still cold air, and enjoying it while it was still cool and sand-free, Hinata continued her stride until she reached a big door that was guarded by two Suna Shinobi guards. Nodding at them in greeting, Hinata asked politely. "Is the Kazekage inside his office?" She gestured at the large door. From what she heard, it seems like the Kazekage was a very early riser.

One of the guards nodded. "Hai Hyuuga-san. Gaara-sama just arrived a while ago."

"I wanted to see him…if that is not of great disturbance." Hinata requested politely. "He is not talking to anyone right now is he?"

"It's just him." One of the guards asked her to wait for a few seconds and enters the kage's office. Seconds later, he emerged and informed Hinata that she could come in. "Gaara-sama says you can come in."

Giving a soft smile for gratitude, Hinata stepped inside the office when they opened the door for her.

Inside, she saw the young kazekage standing by the small window, looking outside with his usually expressionless face.

She bowed. "Ohayo Gaara-san."

"Hn." Gaara slowly removed his gaze from the view outside. Looking at the girl, he gestured for her to sit. "Ohayo…Hyuuga-san."

Hinata did not accept the offer, but shyly pulled something out of her vest pocket. "I came here to return something to you."

It was his scarf.

Gaara's face did not show anything to tell the heiress if he was offended or glad. She bowed low again, knowing that it was considered as a bad manner when you return someone's gift. She really doesn't want to be on the Kage's bad side but she has no choice, she knew that if she won't return the scarf, guilt would eat her from the inside.

And her inside was already dying as it was.

"I gave that to you." He said, his voice never betraying a single emotion.

"I know…but...I could not accept such a priceless gift. I just found out last night that this belongs to your mother…things as precious as this should not be given away." Hinata hoped that her explanation was enough.

The heavily lidded kage took a few steps towards her, his eyes on the scarf then drifted to Hinata's blue hair. He took the scarf from her outreach hand and looked at it fondly. Hinata then straightened herself and waited for Gaara's reply.

"I did not give this to you because I don't consider this object a precious thing." He told her.

"But—"

"I want you to keep it." Putting the scarf back into her hand, Gaara's usually cold eyes turned soft for a second, making the heiress wonder if she was just imagining it. It was rare to see Gaara in such a way."It's because you reminded me of her."

She blinked. "Her?"

"My mother." The kage's hand reached to touch a lock of her hair. "Your hair…is the same color as her eyes."

**-o-o-o-**

(f) _Sakura cannot believe what she was looking at._

_A vial that looks identical with the others she has found on Jugo's pack, and it was half empty._

_The Haruno was doing her personal investigation at the Uchiha house today. She knew it was none of her business but she just could not take her head off when she saw Hinata last night fleeing from the district, face tear strained and paper pale._

_Her intention was to have a word with Sasuke, since he has been acting weird the past week. Ask him what his bloody problem was or give him a piece of her mind that she was not happy with the way he was treating Hinata._

_Unfortunately, No one was home._

_Well, that's what Sakura thought, until she accidentally bumped on Uzumaki Karin when she turned around to leave. It seems like Karin has the habit of hiding her chakra signature if no one is around. _

_That's' when she dropped something…and it rolled to Sakura's feet. Picking it up, the Haruno nin stared at it in stunned surprise, Her fingers on the tag that says: brainwashing. Well, looks like Karin lied to her that day when she took the vials to study them._

_So the Uzumaki redhead picked one vial for herself that day huh…_

_Karin grabbed the vial away from Sakura's grasp, panic visible on her eyes. "That's mine." _(f)

_-o-_

"Oh….that is a hard one." Kakashi Hatake dropped the small pocket-sized book that he was reading on his lap. "Hinata-chan's mission is an A-class…and Suna has not asked for any more Shinobi except for one…"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Come on sensei…you're the Hokage, sure you can do something…"

Beside the Jinchuriiki was Sasuke, looking grim and his aura was so dark that Kakashi was feeling more like being interrogated than being asked for his cooperation. He was happily reading his Icha-Icha paradise volume twenty-three when his two ex-students barged into his office, demanding that he gave them permission to go to Suna. Kakashi knew the matter about Karin Uzumaki's brainwashing spree and Sasuke's relationship with the heiress that he was actually expecting some kind of request like this would happen.

He was actually just dragging it out for fun…Sasuke-kun was so cute when he was pissed. Though he did not expect for Naruto to go with Sasuke on this trip…

"Don't you think Gaara-san would be a little surprise if I suddenly send two of my deadliest Shinobi to Suna?" He asked them again. "Especially when the mission only asks for one?"

"Then send him a messenger hawk or something." The Uzumaki said impatiently. "You know Gaara trusts me…he would never ever doubt me you know…"

"Perhaps…"

Sasuke knew it was time to say what was inside his mind. "With permission or not, Kakashi-sensei, you know that I would go nonetheless…and no Shinobi could stop me once I set foot outside the village." The words are cold and thick with threat. "But I prefer to have your consent if I could have it."

Shaking his head, the copy ninja let out a low chuckle. "So determined…I never thought our little Hinata-chan would have that impact on you." Rising up, Kakashi picked his beloved book and dropped it on the table unceremoniously. "The question is Sasuke…If I would be the one to stop you from leaving…what can you do?"

Silence filled the large office, and Naruto's jaw dropped at his sensei's uncalled statement. Sasuke, on the other hand, did not flinch. "Then I guess only one of us would live to tell the tale Kakashi-sensei."

Another low chuckle escaped from the Hokage's lips, this time, his uncovered eye wrinkled at the sides. "Ah…you're so cute." Reaching out to ruffle their hair with each hand, blonde and midnight black, Kakashi Hatake pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the Uchiha. "How time flies…now it's a girl's affection that you are fighting for."

Naruto took a deep breath; Leave it to his former sensei to give them a shocker. Giving the older nin a thumbs up, the Uzumaki grinned. "I got to admit, you sound so cool sensei…just don't do that again. You're giving me a heart attack."

An hour later, Naruto and Sasuke parted ways, the Uzumaki with the intention to whip up his needed pack for the three-day travel while Sasuke was planning to settle something before leaving Konoha.

And that is to talk to Karin.

When Sasuke reached the building of the Interrogation force, one Anbu guard blocked his way. "What's your business?" It asked him, hands already holding a kunai while the other was holding him by the shoulder. Apparently, Sasuke was still a dangerous person for all Shinobi—and almost everyone has to be on their guard when he walks into places like the interrogation department.

"I wanted to see the Uzumaki prisoner." He told the Anbu, voice calm in an effort to assure the guard that he did not came there to cause havoc.

"Who gave you orders?"

"I did." A new female voice chimed in. When all heads looked at the direction of the speaker, Sasuke frowned while the rest of the Anbu guards lowered their weapons.

"Captain Yamanaka."

Ino smiled at the Anbu guards. "It's alright…Sasuke-kun is with me." Gesturing for him to follow, Ino walked inside the building first, then lead Sasuke into a dark narrow corridor. "So you wanted to see her?" Ino asked, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. "Hmm…don't worry, I kept my promise. No one will harm her on my watch…even though I would like to do it myself since she tricked us all…and gave the worst blow to Hina-chan."

"Arigatou Ino."

The beautiful Yamanaka stopped, then she looked back at the Uchiha, eyes twinkling and lips formed into a big smile. "Wow…that's the nicest thing you ever said to me since we were kids. Seems like Hinata-chan's politeness has rubbed on you eh?"

"Hn."

"Here we are." Ino stopped in front of a large metal door with a large Anbu insignia on the middle. Performing a few hand signs, she pressed her hands on the metal. There was a clicking sound, and the door swung open. "Please make it quick…Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped into the dark room. One small candle served as the only source of light, was placed on top of a small wooden desk on the farthest corner. Looking around, He saw Karin sitting on the floor, her head hidden between her knees, red hair unkempt and dull. Behind him, Ino closed the metal door and waited outside.

Karin raised her head when she heard him come in.

"Karin…"

"Sasuke…" She looked down, unable to meet him with her eyes. She was not wearing any spectacles, for it broke into two when Hinata punched her in the face. Pressing her hands together, she could feel herself shook with fear and sadness. "Have you come here to kill me?" Well, it's not as if he hasn't tried doing it before…

Sasuke kneeled beside her. "Believe me, It passed on my mind a lot these days…but no."

Karin raised her head up.

"I came to bring you this." He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to her. She accepted with shaking fingers, her eyes squinting because half of what she was seeing was a blur.

It was her glasses.

"Y-you fixed it?"

"No. Suigetsu did."

Placing the glasses back to its usual place, Karin gathered the courage to look at the man she dearly loved. She knew that it was her fault—messing his new life and all—but she was hoping that he would find a place in his heart to forgive her…even thought what she has done was unforgivable. "You're intention was not just to bring me my glasses back…right Sasuke-kun?"

"You're right…because I am asking you to leave Konoha."

-o-

Hinata woke up with a jolt.

Breathing heavily, the heiress looked around her and realized that she was still inside her room in Suna. For a moment, Hinata thought that she was back in Konoha with Sasuke, and everything was back to the way it was when her ex-lover was not acting like an infatuated little kid to his bespectacled redhead.

_A dream._

Shaking her head, Hinata pressed her temple with her forefinger to help stop the throbbing pain there. It looks like she was the one who was having nightmares now. Smiling sarcastically at herself, she reached above her head to pull the curtains away from the small opening that serves as her window and looked outside.

The moon was up and bright.

Wondering if Temari was outside at this time since it was still her patrol duty, Hinata wrapped the white scarf around her neck and put on a thick Suna standard jacket just to help her with the cold. She was going to check if the fan lady was on her usual spot on the terrace, since it looks like she stays there a lot.

She can't sleep anyway, not when her mind would only recall all the painful things that Sasuke has done to her. If she can't find Temari there, Hinata was planning on sitting the whole night out. She would stay on the terrace until morning arrives, even if it leaves her tired and sleepy. That way, she would be very exhausted until bedtime…

Exhaustion would help her sleep for the next night.

When Hinata reached the terrace, one look around the place made her back away.

It was Kankuro, and he was with a girl—a kunoichi by the looks of it.

And they were kissing.

Blushing, Hinata slowly retreated, thanking Kami that she has kept her chakra signature intact. It would have been very, very, embarrassing if they caught her staring when they were doing something so…so intimate. Good thing she was silent with her steps, and that she did not just barged in.

She would have been very, very—

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, realizing that she has bumped into something…or someone. It looks like she was not the only one who keeps her chakra signature hidden around here. Looking behind, her eyes widened in stunned surprise when she saw who it was.

Gaara.

"Kazekage…Gomenasai. " She apologized. She was so flustered that she was not able to detect his presence. Gaara's kage hat fell on the sandy floor and they both bend at the same time to pick it up. Hinata though, backed away after realizing how near her proud nose was on touching the Kazekage's face.

She swore she smelled his faint scent, and it was very…masculine.

"It's past midnight…aren't you suppose to be resting?" He asked after picking up his hat, his eyes landing on the white scarf around her neck. Unconsciously, Gaara noted how good she looked with it, especially when she was wearing the standard clothing of Suna.

The Hyuuga was all red in the face, and Gaara silently wondered if the girl was having a fever. He could feel the heat coming from her cheeks.

"Ano…I can't sleep so I wanted to take a stroll…how about you—_oh_." Hinata was about to asked the kage the same question when he suddenly placed one of his hand on her forehead, the other on her cheek.

"You have a fever?" He asked, trying to feel how warm she was. "You should see the medics again.'

Hinata shook her head.

"Then why are you so hot? And red?"

Remembering the scene on the terrace, Hinata managed a smile—even though she was still very much aware of the young kage's hand on her face. "No…Uhm…I'm fine. I just wanted to...take a walk."

"At past midnight?"

Hinata shrugged. "I'm already up…and I can't sleep. Might as well stroll around the village while the sand won't hurt my eyes…"

Dropping his hand on his sides, Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "You mind if I go with you?"

-o-

Karin was stunned, and then slow smile appeared on her face. "Believe me…I wanted to leave…But I am a prisoner now."

Sasuke pulled out a parchment from his pocket. "I have the Hokage's order with me. It would give you leave along with Suigetsu and Jugo…you can continue on your way like before."

"They are going to let me out that easy?"

"I asked them to."

Karin blinked. "W-why?"

"You save me a lot in the past." Putting the small folded paper on her hands, Sasuke raised Karin's chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "So now we're even."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. _

_Please guys…fuel me up! (I don't know…I think I'm having a writer's block…)_

_-crazygurl12_


	10. Chapter 10

_To __**Everlastingstarsinthesky**__ : I laughed…I swear…I have so much fun reading how enthusiastic you are for the "debts paid" scene._

_To __**YinandYanv: **__I love you too!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Ten: To See Him Again

(f)_ Sasuke grabbed Karin by the neck and slammed her into the wooden wall, his eyes red and tomoe spinning. When she tried to squirm, he slammed her again for the second time, making the wood behind them crack. "What did you do to me?" Earlier, Sakura has dragged him to her clinic, explaining that she's going to test something out. When he arrived at her medical place and saw Naruto and lady Tsunade looking grim and serious, he knew that he was being ambushed._

_Without warning, the Haruno injected him with some kind of serum and his head suddenly hurt like hell. No…his whole body hurt like hell. Sakura told him it was an antidote but the pain it brings was like poison._

_And everything…as in everything that happened for the past week hit him hard._

_And even with Sakura and Tsunade's warning that he was still unstable after another drug was injected into his system, he mustered his strength and ran back to the Uchiha mansion where he knew he would find the culprit. Sakura has explained everything to him using only a few words…_

_He was brainwashed._

"_Sasuke…" Suigetsu tried to ease him down. "What's your problem? Let her go!" And looking by the way Karin's face was turning blue, the taka member feared that she might suffocate by the way the Uchiha's fingers gripped her neck in a dead lock. Half fearing that Sasuke was going to break Karin's neck into two, Suigetsu tried to pull him away._

_Jugo on the other hand looked torn between the two. He doesn't know what to do and how to prevent Sasuke from using his sharingan on Karin. Finally firm on his decision, he helped Suigetsu pry Sasuke's hand form Karin's throat._

_But the Uchiha was firm._

"_Sasuke…" Karin winced, feeling her vocal chords being crushed._

"_What did you do to me Karin?" Sasuke growled, his fingers a deadly lock around her thin neck. "Answer me or I am going kill you right here…right now!"_

"_Teme!" Naruto appeared, using the window as his entrance. Behind him was Sakura, out of breath and looking worried. The moment they told Sasuke about Karin's little experiment with his head; the sharingan user just shot away—looking like he was going to kill anyone on his path. The two former team seven then decided to follow after the Uchiha, just to make sure that he won't go and engage himself on a killing spree."You are not stable yet… the antidote we put on you would leave you weakened for a bit."_

_There was a sudden pain on his head and the Uchiha's knees buckled beneath him, leaving Karin to drop to the floor and cough, her hands holding her raw throat. The pain was searing and Sasuke has to bury his head on his shaking hands to steady himself._

"_Sasuke…" Sakura and Naruto kneeled beside their teammate, trying to hold him while tremors shook his body—the chemical's effect as it was being dissolved by Sakura's antidote._

_Suigetsu took Karin by the hand but the Haruno stopped them with a warning. "She's not going anywhere…I am still not finished with her."_

"_Sasuke…" Karin whimpered. "Gomenasa—"_

"_I'm going to kill you."_

"_Teme…don't strain your strength too much." Naruto tried to stop him, holding him down when he tried to get up. "Teme!"_

_Jugo, Naruto, and Sakura all have a hard time pinning him down. _(f)

-o-

Naruto dodged a branch as he weaved in and out of the thick vines in front of his leafy path. "You let her off easy."

The Uchiha did the same, mimicking Naruto's actions as he too avoided the thorny vines and dead twigs. "Hinata won't like it if she knew I hurt someone for her sake. It's better if Karin just left the village."

"Hina-chan is too kind to a fault."

"I know."

The Uzumaki pointed ahead of them and into the vast golden desert that was visible every time they leaped a little higher on top of the trees. "You think we could reach Suna before morning?"

"We will reach it before midnight."

**-o-o-o-**

(f) _Karin dropped to the floor, nose and lips bleeding. The Hyuuga has punched her, and she was not expecting the sudden violent action. Shit, the girl was looking too stunned and too pale for her to suspect that she was going to give her a blow on the face._

_Hinata felt a satisfying crack when her fist contacted Karin's nose, her glasses breaking into two._

"_Y-you broke my nose…"_

_Hinata's jaw clenched. "You deserve more than that Karin I—"The heiress was not able to finish her threat, for she was suddenly grabbed by the throat, pushed back, and was scowled upon._

_It was Sasuke._

"_Don't hurt her." He growled on her ear, face contorted in anger and disgust. "You're in no place to harm Karin."_

_Tears started to form on the Hyuuga's eyes. "Sasuke…you lied…"_

_He threw her out of the window. _(f)

"Hinata…" Temari elbowed the girl on the rib. "You're drifting out."

Hinata blinked, surprised at her own inattentiveness. It was already late, but the fan lady insists on practicing her barrier strengthening jutsu. Temari was able to feel the barrier roots now, and she was enthusiastic on taking her improvement a step further. "Gomenasai…I just remembered something…" She gestured for the woman to continue. "It's just a passing memory…It's nothing _important_."

Kankuro has already called it a night, and left the two women on their own business. Hinata silently wondered if he was just excited to meet his pretty kunoichi on the terrace again. It seems that the puppet master was smitten, and it showed even just on his simple actions. Earlier on their practice, he absent mindedly noted how beautiful the sky was.

Temari just smirked at her brother's comment.

"Temari-chan…you need to force your chakra deeper into your palms as soon as you're done with the hand seals." Hinata reminded the fan lady with a smile.

"It's easy for you to say…You're a Hyuuga, you have been training with palm techniques all your life." Temari scowled, though there was a naughty glint in her eyes. "Screw palm techniques."

Hinata giggled at the older woman's remarks. "Focus." She reminded her friend gently. "You might suck the barrier down instead of making it strong."

"Yeah…suck."

After a few more tries, the sand princess collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily and brows dripping with sweat. She has drained a large amount of her chakra and Temari knows that going further with her barrier training might cause her harm. Wiping perspiration off her brow, Temari grimaced. "I'm drained…I guess this is enough for a day's training?"

The heiress raised her head up and looked at the twinkling stars. "Enough for one night." She corrected the Subaku woman. "You should rest Temari-chan…It's late."

"Hm…yeah…I guess you're right." Temari raised herself up, dusted her behind, and stretched her aching hands. "Hey, why don't we grab something to eat first? I'm famished."

Hinata agreed, realizing that she was hungry herself. For the past week, she tends to forget eating on the proper time and only remembers when someone mentions about food. She was too busy on keeping her mind occupied that sometimes, she fails to keep her own needs on check. "Hai…me too."

The two women gathered their things and was about to leave the practice grounds when a group of Suna nins passed by them. They looked like they were on a hurry and in their midst were two familiar faces the heiress never thought to see in Suna.

Hinata blanched while Temari's eyes widened in surprise.

It was Naruto and Sasuke.

**-o-o-o-**

_See you next chapter! This chapter would be my last update for this week… something came up so I am a little bit busy. Don't worry, I would still update as soon as I can. Maybe after four…five days? (Exams are next week so wish me luck! Besides…I still have writer's block...so suggestions would be very, very helpful.)_

_(Sorry for the errors…no time to edit.)_

_Please review…I need it._

_-crazygurl12_


	11. Chapter 11

_-Okay…just a reminder. To those readers who hates my errors in grammar. You could just skip the story and move on. Come on…I already mentioned it since book one: I do not edit and even if I did, I am not sure that I could really change the mistakes. I have to learn English okay? I did not grow up in a country that speaks English. So please understand._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eleven: To See Him Again (Part two)

(f) _Hatake Kakashi sighed exasperatedly as Maito Gai came up to him with one of his rivalry games again. He was walking alone on a narrow street when the green beast ambushed him and demanded for another "duel". Kakashi knew that it would be smart of him to humor his friend, and so that he could get over him already. Not to mention that it was already late in the evening and Kakashi wanted a rest after all the paper works that were thrust upon him._

_As much as he considers guy as one of his closest friends, the copy ninja can't deny that this "rivalry thing" between them gets old. Besides, if he was right on his count, they were already on their one thousand eight hundred fifty six rivalry games._

"_Get on with it." Kakashi pocketed his orange book, crossed his arms and waited for another game that Gai will came up with. "Hey…" He sniffed. "Are you drunk? I could smell sake…"_

"_Just a little tipsy."_

_People around them or those who are walking on the street began to clear a path. The locals are already used to the Hokage and the Green beast's rivalry competition that they know better than to stick around and watch._

"_Alright…" Guy gave him one of his sparkly smiles. "Let's race…"_

_Kakashi scratched his silver hair. "Don't you think race is bit old? We have done it a hundred times already…and race this late in the evening might disturb those who are already resting."_

"_Oh no my friend…this is new." Guy winked. "We have to round that forest path." The Shinobi pointed on a small dirth road that leads to the trees. "Following that trail, it would lead us to the—"The Green beast hiccupped._

"_The Uchiha District…yeah, I know."_

"_That way…no one would be disturbed because we will be using the path that no one really uses."_

"_I thought this race has a new twist into it."_

"_There is… when the race starts, you just don't go and run like the wind like we used to…you have to be observant and alert of the people around you. If you pass by someone that matches something that you have said before the race…you have to stop and persuade him or her—"_

"_Persuade what? Who?"_

"_Example…I will say red lipstick or red shoes. Then if I pass by a girl, young woman, or even an old one that wears a red lipstick…I will have to carry her until I finish the race…Rock Lee suggested the twist…you have to rely on luck to win this one."_

_The Hokage scratched his chin. "Oh…now that's new."_

"_Green robe." Maito Guy winked. "Mine's a woman wearing a green robe. It would just be fitting for me, the green beast eh?"_

"_Hmm…then I would have to go with a girl with a mole on her forehead, and long curly hair, wearing a kimono with painted lilacs and a yellow bird." Kakashi declared._

_Guy frowned. "Hey…that's unfair…too specific."_

_The Hokage only gave his rival a covered smile. "You did not said anything about being specific on the rules…shall we start now?"_

"_Hmm…so sly" Gai shook his head, but a smile was on his face. "But that only shows the fountain of youth inside you is boiling! I'm ready!"_

_Kakashi flexed his neck and then crouched. "Ready…Go!"_

_The two rivals shot into the night, leaving dirt and dust behind them. It would have been a very close race if only Guy did not stopped a few seconds just after the race officially started._

_He has found the woman with the 'green robe'…now he has to persuade that person to carry her around until he finish the race._

_The only problem was…It was Lady Tsunade._

The fifth Hokage stumbled upon their path, cheeks flushed, and drunk with sake. Probably just came out from one of her favorite pubs.

"_Good luck with that." Kakashi chuckled as he weaved in and out of the giant trees, not really as fast when the race started. He knew that Guy would lose this one…Hell; it would have been a sight to see the great sannin being carried by Guy around the village…but he knew that was impossible._

_As the Hokage sprinted deeper into the district and saw the Uchiha mansion, which made him remember Obito Uchiha and his happy memories with his deceased best friend—however, he was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when something caught his sharp eye._

_Something…or someone was sent flying out of the window._

_Kakashi gathered his speed then leaped with a blur to catch the crumpled blue form before it hit the ground hard. He succeeded to grab the "thing" in mid-air and the Hokage landed on the moist ground on his knees._

_Looking down on his arms, Kakashi's uncovered eye widened when he saw the pale, sobbing form. "Hinata-chan?"_

_Above him, he heard the window closed with a slam. (_f)

-o-

Sasuke stopped when he saw the one thing he has been dying to see since he has recovered from his 'brainwashed' self. Hinata was standing a few meters away from him, frozen on the spot next to Temari. Her eyes locked on his dark orbs and her face pale.

"Hinata…"

He and Naruto just arrived outside Suna's enormous sand gates when some of the guards offered to escort them inside. Everyone knows that Naruto was a close friend of the kazekage, and it seems that guards have been told that if the Uzumaki pays a visit—unexpected or not— he would be brought to the kage immediately.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms up frantically when he too, saw the real reason of their visit.

Hinata however, looks like she won't be moving any time soon—for all her bad experiences with the Uchiha came surging back to her like sharp katana blades piercing her from the inside.

And the pain was excruciating.

Temari smiled and ran to where the Uzumaki was. "What are you doing here?" She asked, quite surprised because she received no notice or any warning that the famous Jinchuriiki would visit Suna…and the famous ex-rebel too. Though after the last mission, the Suna princess has somehow acknowledge Sasuke as a comrade.

Well, he saved her life once…

Naruto's eyes darted between the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Finally, the blonde decided that he would leave the two on their own business. Let them settle their problems on their own. Besides, he believes that Sasuke would be able to explain himself and clear any misunderstanding between them. Focusing his attention to the fan lady, Naruto smiled. "Oh…Kakashi-sensei gave us permission to be Hinata-chan's escorts back to Konoha."

Temari frowned. "But we are not finish on the barrier techniques…there's still a lot to learn and try."

"We know…we're just going to wait until everything is done…uhm, you would let us stay right?"

The fan lady gave Naruto a teasing grin. "Sure…at least Suna would have a loudmouth for a few days."

"Hinata." Sasuke called as he separated himself from the group. He was about to walk to where Hinata was when she started to back away, her eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists.

Damn…she looks very, very, angry.

And Sasuke just wanted to trap her in his arms…

"You are in no place to call me by my name…Uchiha-san." Her voice was low and restrained, but Sasuke could feel the pain and anger radiating in it. Yeah…he remembered. He told her the same words a few weeks ago.

'_You are in no place to hurt Karin.'_

The Hyuuga then turned and started to leave, suddenly leaping away from the small group as fast as her legs would carry her. Sasuke crouched, intending to follow—but was interrupted with a Shinobi gestured for him to stop. "Uchiha-san…we need to see the Kazekage-sama first."

(Meeting with the Kage…)

"Here." Naruto handed the already crumpled parchment to Gaara. "That's the Hokage's order…We're going to wait upon the Hyuuga heiress until her mission is finished."

The young Kage nodded thoughtfully, green eyes moving back and forth as the scribbled notes on the parchment were being read. He was glad that his 'first' friend would stay here in Sunagakure, but for the Uchiha…he was honestly having second thoughts. "But Hyuuga-san has managed to travel alone when she came here…"

Naruto nodded. "It's uhm…actually a sudden decision."

Sasuke crossed his arms and lean on the sand made wall, his face grim and taunt. He saw Hinata alright…but she _ran_ away from him like he was some kind of a dangerous—Well, he was dangerous— but he would never harm her…not as long as he was not brainwashed or something that was beyond his control.

Gaara folded the parchment in half and placed it on his desk. In the corner of his eye, he observed as the Uchiha crossed his arms and looked troubled, and then his gaze shifted from the wall to him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the cold faced sand manipulator and remembered how he noticed his simple yet fond approaches to his girlfriend in the past. So Hinata has been staying here for weeks already…surely this kage did not show any kind of _advances_?

Hell…

"I would let you both rest for now." Gaara stood up from his chair. "Rooms have been prepared—"

"I wanted to know which room the Hyuuga is staying." The Uchiha suddenly demanded.

Gaara frowned. "Why?"

"Why do you need to ask? I need to talk to her."

Naruto elbowed the Uchiha hard on the ribs. Damn Sasuke…even though both of them are guests here in Suna, that doesn't mean Gaara won't throw them out if he became pissed of his rude behavior.

"Hyuuga-san should be the one that you should ask…not me. " Gaara answered coolly.

"Are you not the Kazekage?" Sasuke asked, sarcastic in his tone. "She knew that this is important…"

"Then why did she flee the moment you arrived?" The Kazekage asked in the same tone as Sasuke, and Naruto wondered why he was suddenly feeling so out of place. What was he looking at here anyway?

Two of the most mature individualS that he knew…were actually acting like kids….Bickering like rivals…

_Rivals…_ Naruto played the word inside his mind. _Oh…_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Gaara smirked. "I was looking at my window…"

-o-

Hinata slammed the door shut then leaned back on it, wide-eyed and sweating cold.

What were Naruto and Sasuke doing here in Sunagakure?

_Good heavens…_ He was the reason why she left Konoha in the first place…

Breathing heavily, Hinata shakily withdrew from the door and stumbled to her bed. Sasuke called her name…and he did so with longing…but why? He was the one who drove her away wasn't he? He was the one who betrayed her and lied about his relationship with Karin.

Sasuke broke her to pieces and she could not just forget that…

"He is messing up with my head…" Hinata whispered as she buried her face on a pillow. "Sasuke always messes with my head."

-o-

Sasuke frowned as Naruto hugged him in his sleep, making him a makeshift pillow. They shared the same bed and it takes a great deal of control not to kick the Uzumaki off it.

Well, he kicked him anyway.

Naruto fell, suddenly waking up from his sleep as he landed on the hard sand floor. At first, the blonde looked puzzled and then scratched his behind with a yawn. After a few more seconds, he stood up and glared at the Uchiha. "We have to share the same bed you know."

But Sasuke was already on his feet. "I'm going out."

"Teme…A few more hours and its morning. Can't it wait?" Returning back on his bed, Naruto pulled the covers up to his waist. "I know it's important that you see Hinata-chan…but come on, we have been traveling for three days nonstop. We deserve a good sleep."

"She…avoided me." Sasuke turned his back from his best friend, looking around for his sandals.

"Well…you really did a number on Hina-chan when you were brainwashed you know? ...And you're her first lover Teme." Naruto shifted to his side, eyes thoughtful. "Do you want me to talk to her? She won't run away from me."

"No."

"Alright…I won't interfere…just don't go berserk on Gaara or something."

Sasuke frowned." Why would I?"

"Heh…" The blonde's lips curved upwards. "I remember that marriage proposal from the Hyuuga clan that you have the guts to intervene. I am not stupid Sasuke…I know what you think."

"Hn."

When he was out of the room, Sasuke focused his attention on looking for Hinata's chakra. Disregarding the curious and suspicious looks the Suna guards were giving him, he proceeded on his way. Some even asked why he was up in this untimely hour, he just told them he can't sleep and needed some fresh air.

They knew he was lying, but they let him be. Sasuke knew that they trust Naruto enough to keep him at bay. Besides, they are Konoha's emissaries and the Suna guards are smart enough not to offend him.

_She's hiding her chakra. _Sasuke thought with gritted teeth as he drifts in and out on the shadows. If only he has the Byakugan…it would have been a lot easier.

An hour passed and he finally found her.

It was weird, because Sasuke never relied on his gut feeling before, but somehow, when he passed by a door with the intention of returning back to his and Naruto's room in defeat, he suddenly felt her presence.

It was a very calming aura…and very familiar.

The door was locked, so the Uchiha has to leaped out of the building again and use the window outside. He leaped and silently grabbed the sand made entrance in order to hoist himself up. His landing was flawless, for sand made floors make no sounds. Sasuke looked around and saw the messy blue hair on the bed.

He was right.

Hinata was curled into a ball, eyes closed and dried tears stained her pale face. Walking towards her, Sasuke wondered why she was not moving and showed no signs that she knew an intruder entered her quarters. He knew Hinata was an Anbu, and you could hardly sneak upon one even if they were asleep.

Kneeling beside the Hyuuga, Sasuke touched her cold face and noticed how shaky she was every time she inhales. Frowning, he shook her lightly.

Nothing.

_She fainted. _Sasuke thought as he cleared her face from her long bangs and studied her facial features. There were dark circles under her eyes and Hinata's lips were pale. The past week must have taken its toll on her—the emotional strain that he arrived here in Suna did not help either.

"I came for you." Sasuke murmured as he leaned to give her lips a gentle kiss. "And I'm going to win you back."

**-o-o-o-**

_Just a quick update _


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for such encouraging reviews! I'm so glad that majority of my readers doesn't mind the errors in my work. Gosh…I love you guys!_

_And can I just say that I am so happy that the favorites and follows are adding up? Yay!_

_Iamthetrueauthor: Thank you…thank you…thank you…_

_Supremikikay: I'm okay…hehe….just late on the update because it was exam week and I did not have time to write…don't worry…I'm back!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Twelve: To See Him Again (Part three)

Hinata frowned and stared at the blanket that was covering her from foot to chin.

She did not remember putting the covers on herself last night, and she was sure that she never did. Stretching herself with a tired yawn, Hinata raised herself up and wondered how she fell asleep last night.

Oh yeah, she passed out.

_It must have been Temari._ Hinata thought. Who else could it be? Sasuke has given a lot of effort to make her feel so unwanted a few weeks ago, he would not waste time to slip inside her room and _cover her with a blanket._

And Naruto? She guessed not.

Yeah, it was definitely Temari-chan. The fan lady must be confused or puzzled because she suddenly left her when the two newcomers arrived, and came into her room to inquire—only to see her unconscious form.

That makes sense.

Fixing her hair into a bun, the heiress padded to the bathroom and let the water run on the wooden tub. A few minutes later, she emerged from the room, refreshed and wearing her standard black turtle neck—the same shirt she usually wears under her Anbu vest— while Gaara's white scarf she wore around her neck, with an intention of using it later as some kind of shield for her eyes against the dust and sand.

Her heart pounded like a drum as her feet took her outside the building. What would she do if she bumped on Sasuke? For it was very likely to happen for they were in the same village right now. _Why are they here in the first place anyway? _Hinata made a mental note to ask any one of the sand siblings about it…if they are willing to share some information that is, though she would understand if they won't if Sasuke and Naruto came here for another A-class mission.

Walking along the dusty sand path, Hinata saw the Kazekage talking to an old villager a few meters away. He shifted his head lightly, green eyes looking straight at her with familiarity. As she comes nearer, the old man Gaara was talking to excused himself, bowing slightly as much as his already bent back would allow him.

Hinata was actually expecting that Gaara was going to walk away too, for he looks like he was on some important business to attend because he was wearing the reddish brown Kazekage cloak and standard hat, but instead, he waited for her.

She bowed lightly when she reached him. "Ohayo…Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked a little surprise at her sudden formality. "Kazekage-sama?" He was used being called 'Gaara-san' by the Hyuuga…and honestly, he liked being addressed by his name, especially with that gentle voice of hers. Somehow, he have a feeling that if his mother was alive today, she would call his name just like that.

Gentle and kind.

Hinata smiled, but it was a faint one. "Gomenasai…It's just that…" She gestured at his overall appearance. The uniform was making him look quite older and more mature. It was like a banner that announces his great rank in the village and and a symbol that was assuring knowledge and deadly skill.

"I look so formal today?"

"H-hai."

"Hm." Gaara nodded and then took the first step. Hinata followed and they walked side by side on the street, gathering a few interested and curious glares on their direction. Apparently, the young kazekage was one of the eligible bachelors, not to mention powerful too…and many girls in Suna have their eyes on him. Hinata saw some of ladies giving her a disapproving glare as she marched with him.

"Today is Suna's water replenishment day…so I need to be formal."

"Is that a festival?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Temari did not mention it you?"

Hinata shook her head and the kage nodded thoughtfully. "Suna is not sufficient on its water supply if we only rely on rain water and our deep wells because we are located in a desert. So every three months, we made it a point to replenish our supply by using the skills of Shinobi who have the element of water."

Hinata suddenly perked up. "Can I help? My element is water so I think I could be of use…"

Gaara's eyes lingered on the white scarf around her neck and then on her blue hair. "As long as it's not a bother to you."

-o-

"Crap."

Sasuke's ears turned red and it did not escaped Naruto's observant eyes. The blonde poked the Uchiha's ears like it was some sort of weird specimen. Scratching his chin, Naruto's mouth tilted to the sides like he was making some kind of explanation inside his mind. "Your ears are turning red teme."

"Leave my ears alone." Sasuke said with gritted teeth and pushed Naruto away from him—which was a little too strong for Naruto landed on the sand wall at the end of the room. Naruto cursed and glared at Sasuke who glared at him in return.

"The hell Sasuke?" Naruto dusted himself and fixed the forehead protector around his head. It has fallen off because of the impact. It did not hurt him, but that doesn't mean it was nice being pushed away just like that.

The Sharingan user diverted his attention from the seething Uzumaki and peered outside the window with narrowed eyes— apparently, he has found two new subjects for his deadly glare…and they were walking side by side on the dirt road which was a very clear view from Sasuke and Naruto's room.

Hinata and that no-brows kage.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows when he saw that Gaara's usually cool facial expression softens every time he looked at the Hyuuga—who he might add, looks like she was enjoying the sand leader's company. The two looked like they were immersed on serious conversation and Sasuke doesn't like the way Hinata pays attention to every word that came out of Gaara's mouth.

And it looks like they were going to pass the building that Sasuke was in.

Naruto has found his way back on Sasuke's side and also peered outside the window. He was still angry at Sasuke for pushing him but he was curious enough to know what his friend was looking at—which in his opinion was a little alarming— since the raven haired Uchiha looks like he was going to skin someone today with relish.

"Oh…I see." Naruto nodded, understanding now why his friend was acting the way he does. He too saw the two forms conversing on the middle of the street with the local villagers' eyes glued on them. He saw Hinata listening intently while Gaara looks like he was explaining something, which in his opinion was an improvement for the kazekage, for Gaara was never the talking type. "Hey…you did not sleep here last night, so I guess you were able to talk to Hina-chan about what happened back in Konoha?"

Sasuke did not reply, and Naruto was actually half-expecting him not to. The Uchiha's jaw was clenched so tight the veins in his neck were popping out.

"So you were not able to talk to her." Naruto concluded.

"She knows I'm here in Suna…" Sasuke said under his breath. "But she's acting like I'm not."

-o-

Hinata paused.

"Hyuuga-san…is something wrong?"

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek as she looked around that place in a tense manner. It was so fast, just a few seconds but she was sure that she felt an electric type chakra. "N-no…I just…" She chuckled nervously then took a deep breath. "Gomenasai…I'm just a little distracted today…with my mission and all that."

Gaara nodded knowingly. "And because of the Uchiha."

Hinata looked at Gaara's face with surprise. She never mentioned about anything concerning her problems with Sasuke. Not even once did she mutter a single word or anything that could give it away. Even Temari, who has grown close to her like a sister, has no idea.

"He is the reason why you're always down…am I right?" The Kazekage asked the Hyuuga, wanting to confirm his suspicion that started during the night when Naruto and Sasuke arrived. If she was not having any problems with Sasuke, she would not have that hurt written all over her face when she saw him.

Not to mention that he saw her literally ran away from him.

Hinata bit her lip in hesitation. She really doesn't want to talk about her problems with Sasuke right now…especially with the Kazekage. She came here for an important mission, and it would be very embarrassing if she also brought her problems to Gaara. "Ano...Gaara-san… Uchiha-san is not—"

"I'm not what Hinata?" A voice cuts in, interrupting Hinata from saying what she has in mind. Both heads turn to see the interrupter who was suddenly emitting crackling electric type chakra.

"Uchiha." Gaara's eyes hardened at the sight of the ex-rebel who has materialized behind them. Beside him, he could feel the heiress stiffened and her eyes were flickering back and forth between Sasuke and the dirt road behind them—A sign that she was looking for an exit.

Gaara felt pity for the girl. If his suspicions are right, something must have happened with them back in Konoha that left the gentle Hyuuga almost afraid of Sasuke. He must have done something very horrible.

Somehow, the thought was making him pissed.

"Kazekage." Sasuke acknowledge the leader with obvious dislike. Hinata and the no-brows are standing together a little too close for his liking and it makes him angry. He should be the only male to get close to her like that—well, more than that, but still, he doesn't like the idea of males getting close to her except him.

"Ohayo!" Naruto jumped out of the window above them, landing on the sand with a soft puff of dust. Eyeing Sasuke with the intention of warning him for any plans of violence, he greeted everyone with a smile. "Ohayo Hinata-chan…" Looking at Gaara, the Uzumai grinned. "No-brows."

Hinata lowered her eyes. Sasuke was staring at her and she doesn't want to see that dark eyes of his. The man has insulted her, hurt her and crushed her hopes of having a future with him.

How could he slowly break the barriers of her heart—and when she finally gave in—when she was finally in love with him…

He just threw her away like some useless trash.

"Hinata…I want to talk to you." It was Sasuke; he was looking at her lowered face intently. "Just the two of us…now."

"Yeah Hinata-chan…I think you two need some serious talk." Naruto chimed in, wanting to encourage Hinata to give his best friend a chance to explain himself. The way Hinata acts around the Uchiha now, Naruto knew that Sasuke has a lot of ground to cover.

"She can't." Gaara said, his face devoid of any emotion that leaves everyone clueless of what he thinks.

Sasuke'e eye's narrowed and Hinata blinked, surprised at the kage. She raised her head up in order to look him in the face—and found out that Gaara was looking at her too.

With that few seconds of eye contact, Hinata knew that the message was clear. She really doesn't know why or how…but she understands his message hidden in that silent exchange.

Gaara was helping her make an escape.

"She can't because she's coming with me." Gaara pulled the girl to him, intending to leave the area. "I need to know the results and other important things about the mission she was working on. It is a requirement."

"But her mission does not require for you to hold her…right kazekage?" Sasuke asked back, his left eye twitching and his fists heating up—always a bad sign which usually happens every time he was pissed, angry, or desperate.

"Oy…" Naruto nudged the Uchiha, hoping that he won't try and attack Gaara or do something ridiculous. Both of them are close to him, and he doesn't want them to try and kill each other or do something that could break bones and drew blood. Judging by their strength and skills, he would have a hard time keeping both of them back if this little sarcasm fight would lead to violence.

Gaara's hand dropped and Hinata's heart was beating like a drum. Sasuke wants to talk to her but why? He made it clear that he doesn't want anything to do with her right? And why was the kazekage testing Sasuke's patience and temper like they have some unsettled business that she and Naruto don't know?

Gaara's lips curled at the corners, giving the impression of a taunting look. "Hn…"

"Alright!" Naruto said in a false cheery voice. Such an out of place jolliness for the atmosphere around them was so tense and awkward; Naruto thought that he could cut it with a knife. "Hmm…seems like a busy day for Hinata-chan's mission." He pulled Sasuke's shirt. "Come teme… as Shinobi, we cannot interfere with an A-class mission."

When Hinata and Gaara left, Naruto scratched his head and let out a heavy sigh while the Uchiha was still staring at the small alley way where the duo disappeared a few seconds ago. "You should let me talk to her first...she'll listen to me."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to steady himself as he tries to calm the chakra on his forehead. His sharingan was like an automatic weapon that suddenly activates every time he was feeling angry, and right now, he was sure that it was just about to activate itself. "I don't need your help."

"Oh yeah…? If you come to her, she'll just avoid you or run away."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. It would all be much easier if the kazekage was not on his way—and right now—he was suspecting that Gaara would be a big problem if he cannot talk to Hinata and explain himself. He knew that he could just have followed her and forced the girl to listen…but he was not a rebel anymore, and he has to follow the Shinobi rules.

He has to follow the village leader especially if he was standing on his territory. It's one of the most absolute laws and he can't just disregard it.

"Shit."

"Yeah…" It was Naruto. "Shit.'

**-o-o-o-**

The air was cold and the earth was moist with dew. The three Taka members silently followed the trail as the mist was starting to envelope them on all sides, creating a good invisibility cloak.

Suigetsu eyed Karin in the corner of his eye. It's been weeks since he heard her complain about anything. The girl doesn't even whine anymore like she usually does. "I'm hungry." He announced just to break the silence. Behind them, Jugo was munching on a piece of stale bread they have brought a few days ago from a small town.

Karin stopped walking and lowered her eyes. "I'll cook us some food then."

"Nah…let's just eat when we can find a cave or some shelter for the night."

It's been weeks since they returned to their nomadic life, traveling as far as they could from any Shinobi village. By the pace they were going, they would pass just outside Kumo's borders after two days. The white haired taka member admitted that his stay in Konoha for almost eight months has made him accustomed to cooked meals instead of stale food…it also made him used on living on a house and not on hard ground.

He already missed Konoha.

Even if they were only allowed to roam within the Uchiha district, it was still nice to be on one place without worrying for Shinobi or Anbu to come hunt them. Besides…even if they were secluded in one area, Suigetsu managed to gain a friend.

Hyuuga Hanabi.

The kid adores Sasuke, so she was a frequent visitor on the district and she was always a good sport. The young Hyuuga was a jolly kid with a kind heart. They usually exchanged stories, playful banters and mischievous snickers together.

Suigetsu hoped that he could see the young girl someday, and see Sasuke too; though he was sure that it would be unlikely. They are going to travel far away from the Shinobi world…and most likely to never come back.

"Gomenasai…" Karin whispered then stopped her pace. "You two should go back."

Jugo frowned. "Go back?"

"Back to Konoha…you two can still go back…you could still find a home there…y-you could still start a new life as konohans."

"Come on Karin…we are not going back." Suigetsu crossed his arms. "And what about you?"

The redhead adjusted her glasses while unshed tears started to fall."I can see how you two have been used to have a place that can be called home…Gomenasai….I just ruined everything for us…for you two. I'm selfish…I should not have…" her voice broke and the girl sobbed.

It was the first time she cried when they left the village.

"Now…Karin…we are on our way now. Why don't we just forget everything like it never happened? At least we are able to see Sasuke, and know that he is running with the good guys now…he should be fine."

"It's not just Sasuke." The girl shook her red mane. "You two deserved a home…start a family if you can."

Jugo threw the remaining piece of his bread and sighed. Coming to where Karin was, he patted her on the back. He was not really good with words but he can understand her pain. Yes, he was considered as a monster in the past…but that doesn't mean he was not human.

It was the circumstances that created them the way they are…not because it was their will.

"I…just thought that I could have a chance with him you know…" Karin buried her face on her hands. "I was selfish…I am only thinking about myself…"

Looking at the sky, Suigetsu managed a sad smile. "Yeah…it's good to have a home. I felt that after months living in Konoha…but sometimes, things just won't go with the way you want them to be…besides, how can I live back their if you're not with me?"

**-o-o-o-**

(f) _"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hinata leaned forward and pushed back Sasuke's hair from his face with one hand. They are currently in the training field and it was starting to get dark and the insects were starting to sing their night songs. The Uchiha's brow was sweaty and Hinata wiped it with the sleeve of her purple jacket._

"_Do you have to ask? You know I'll come see you no matter what…or you don't want that?" Sasuke answered coolly. In the past months, the Uchiha has discovered that if he plays a little sulky, Hinata tends to get out of her way to make him feel better. He usually acts like that usually on times when they are about to part ways._

_Hinata giggled. Sasuke always acts like a little kid that wants attention every time she was about to leave him or the other way around. This little act was becoming a habit of his, and she got to admit, a sulky Sasuke was very cute. _

"_I just…uhm, wanted to make sure Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn."_

_Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke-kun…"_

_The Uchiha pursed his lips in a grouchy manner. "It's getting dark. I should take you back…"_

"_No...I can manage…Y-you should go back now. I still have to go to Shino-kun, you know, about some new bug that he is going to show me? I told you about it yesterday."_

_Sasuke grunted and took a step back away from her touch. "Fine. Go to your Shino-kun."_

_Hinata sighed. "Sasuke-kun… Shino is my—"_

"_Yeah, yeah…best friend and teammate. You remind me every day." The Uchiha turned and started to gather his practice weapons that littered the ground._

_Sasuke stopped when Hinata's hands gently tugged on his dark hair. He turned around again and faced her. She was frowning, and the little creased on her brow was out of place for her kind looking face. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for what she has to say._

_Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face on his sweaty shirt in the process._

"_Sasuke…" she left the honorific out._

_Sasuke almost grinned like an idiot, but he decided against it. No one would ever catch him grinning stupidly like Naruto—even if almost felt like doing it. Instead, he grunted. "Hn…I'm wet with sweat."_

"_I don't care…" she answered sweetly. "I don't care."_

_A few minutes later, Sasuke found himself energized and satisfied as he bounded through the trees in the direction of the Uchiha district. Hinata really knows how to play her cards right. He melted like some kind of mush back there. Damn, he never thought in all his dark life that he was capable of feeling so much care and attachment to someone. Hinata has been his classmate in the academy but he really did not give her much of a thought, and sometimes, it made him wonder how he became so crazy about her._

_When he arrived at the mansion, he was greeted by Karin. She was holding two cups of sweet smelling juice. "Karin."_

"_I noticed your chakra so I immediately fixed you a drink. Suigetsu and Jugo are still on the training fields with that little Hyuuga girl and they might be back a little later." She was talking a little faster than usual, and the Uchiha stared at her, searching for some kind of clue on what the Uzumaki was up to. Did she break something? Destroyed his training ground again after a fight with Suigetsu?_

"_Hn."_

_Karin passed him the cup, which was still cold to the touch—a perfect thirst quencher after a daylong practice._

_Sasuke took a large gulp._

_Karin smiled._

_Then everything changed. _(f)

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata yawned and covered her mouth as she realized that it was embarrassing if anyone saw her opening her mouth wide like an animal. She signed when she saw no one was around. It was already late and she was very tired from teaching Temari the last part of barrier technique. The fan lady got it, but still needs a lot of guidance and practice.

Stopping in front her room, Hinata flexed her neck. It was stiff and she can feel her arms ache. Smiling, she realized that Temari and Kankuro would feel thrice as much soreness as she does, knowing that it was their first time doing the technique.

Pulling the lock, Hinata pushed the door inwards and stepped in. Her hands reached the light switch and flicked it on.

The dark room was suddenly filled with light.

Hinata gasped and eyes became wide as her eyes landed on the small desk beside her bed.

Sasuke was sitting on top of her desk, one knee drawn up and arms resting on it. Instinctively, she took a step back, shaking hands groped for the door with the intention of escape. In a swift move, Sasuke has drawn up a kunai and threw, landing on the door's lock to keep it on place. The kunai was embedded halfway—which means Hinata was trapped.

Sasuke smirked. "Congratulations…you have successfully avoided me for three days."

**-o-o-o-**

_Please review! I would love to read your comments._

_Oh…sorry it took me almost a week to update…I'll make it up, I promise. _

_-crazygurl12_


	13. Chapter 13

_A quickie update! Just to make it up for the past week that I failed to update…thank you for being patient guys!_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Thirteen: Words and Actions

Hinata's white eyes stared at the kunai that has embedded itself on the lock. Eyes still wide, she looked at Sasuke who was observing her intently. His eyes serious and she felt like he going to make her melt into a puddle any second now.

This is bad…

She managed to avoid him for days with the help of her Byakugan, keeping as much distance between them every time she saw his location. It has been very effective but Hinata was tired because of the barrier lessons with the sand siblings, and she was too drained to use her kekkei genkei—and it looks like Sasuke took this moment of weakness in his advantage.

"W-what do you want?" Hinata asked, posture tense and on guard. Mentally, she was calculating how much chakra she will need in order to make palm techniques in case the Uchiha would try something bad. It pains her to think that the man who promised her protection and care was the same man she was afraid of right now. "Get out of my room Uchiha-san."

Sasuke said nothing but straightened himself. Eyes still glued at the Hyuuga, he took a step towards her.

Hinata bolted to the window.

Sasuke caught her and pinned her to the sand wall. "No use using the window. It's locked." He told her. For a split second, Hinata's eyes swiped a look on the said window and noticed a glinting kunai there, holding the lock in place.

Good heavens…Sasuke have planned this entrapment real good.

"Let me go…" she struggled against his much superior strength. "Please Sasuke…" she almost pleaded; heart pounding like it was going to burst. "Don't you have enough fun doing the things you did back to me in Konoha?...p-please…just stop."

"Hinata…" His voice was husky, as if there was something stuck in his throat. "Hinata…don't struggle…you're hurting yourself."

"As if you care." She hissed, trying to pound his chest with her fist.

Holding her wrist together, Sasuke brought down his face in order to see her pearl eyes. "I do." He stared intently at her eyes to let her know that what he was saying was true to the core. Slowly, he placed his forehead against hers, making the tip of their noses touch. "You hear me? I do."

Hinata stopped struggling and her face registered confusion and disbelief. "You expect me to believe that?" Was he toying with her? How could he say such things when she personally saw him doing things with Karin that only couples do? How could he say that when he has thrown her away? "Just let me go Sasuke…I am not bothering you so please…j-just leave me alone."

Then the waterworks began.

Hinata stopped struggling and she turned limp like her knees where made of nothing but butter. She leaned on the sand wall like it was the only thing that could keep her upright. Instinctively, Sasuke's arms wrapped around her and he cursed when he saw her tears falling one by one down to her chin. "What did I do to you to deserve such torture Sasuke?" She has enough of this…she was too drained already.

All she wanted now was for everything to stop. She was too tired…

"Shit." Sasuke cursed again as he shook his head in frustration. Doesn't Hinata know that she was not the only one that was being tortured here? Hell…he was bleeding from the inside too. "Shit."

"Please let me—"

"No." His jaw clenched. "I won't let you go until you hear what I have to say."

"I hate you…" Hinata almost whispered. "I hate you…I hate you…"

That made Sasuke blink and he stared at the Hyuuga with a sudden blank expression. It was like hearing something unbelievable…Hinata hated him? Well, he was actually expecting it. But he never thought hearing if from her personally was such a huge impact.

Hate…a word that has been thrown at him for years. People hated him…sure, but when Hinata said it, it was different.

"Hn…" Sasuke wiped her tears with one hand, and then he slowly let her go.

Even in her state, Hinata was surprised at Sasuke's sudden withdrawal. She leaned her back on the wall and stared at his retreating form. Knowing him, when he has planned something, he would not easily draw back. The Uchiha removed the kunai that was embedded on the lock and opened the window with a single brush of his hand.

Hinata let out a breath of relief yet it was mingled with dismay.

Sasuke turned towards her, dark obsidian eyes glinting because of the light. "I love you."

The he was gone.

-o-

Naruto threw his hands up in frustration. "All you have to do is explain! You hear me? For heaven's sake teme… it was the right time to tell her that. Now Hinata-chan will think that you're really crazy than you usually are!"

Sasuke leaned on the bed post, Hinata's whispered words about hating him was still ringing in his ears. "She hates me Naruto."

"Well that did not stop you before!" The Uzumaki was pissed. Shaking his head, he stopped walking back and forth inside the medium-sized room and opened the window with an angry push to let the air come inside and ease the gloomy aura.

The Uchiha looked grim and his jaw tight. "Explaining won't do…If you only saw how angry and hurt she was… she cried Naruto….I have never seen Hinata so depressed before." Sasuke let his fingers run on his hair. "And I realized something."

"Oh yeah? What was that?"

"Words are not enough…"

-o-

With swollen eyes, Hinata forced herself to get up from the bed and fixed herself so at least she would look decent. She has some reports to give to the kage and looking like a rag doll that has lost half of its stuffing won't do. Sighing, she brushed her long tresses unceremoniously.

She can't sleep last night. Looking back at the bed, she noticed how wet her pillow was. Hinata dropped the brush on the sand floor without interest and splashed her face with some cold water to erase the tear stains there. Her head aches and she was feeling worse than before.

Last night, she has to bury her face on the mattress just to prevent her from crying out loud. She was shaking miserably on her own helplessness that she wished she would just passed out and forget her pain even just for a night.

But no…she has to stay awake and take it all in.

_I love you…_

Hinata's face contorted as Sasuke's last words echoed inside her mind.

After changing her clothes into fresh ones, Hinata grabbed her written files on the desk and walked towards the door, only to stop when she realized that Sasuke's kunai was still embedded on the lock. Holding the hilt, she tried to pull it out.

It would not budge.

Too tired to even care, Hinata stoically walked towards the window and opened it wide, planning to use it as a substitute exit.

She jumped, only to be wrapped by an unearthly hand that was made of sand midway on her fall and was brought to the sandy ground gently. Standing up and dusting herself, she saw Gaara a few meters away, his hand controlling the molded sand and returned it inside the large clay jar attached behind his back.

"I saw you jump." He told her.

Hinata bowed in greeting. "The door's jammed." She tried to give him a smile but failed. "Ohayo…I was about to come to your office Gaara-san." She showed him the reports.

But Gaara was not interested in her reports, for he frowned and studied her eyes. "Your eyes…" He pointed out. "You have been crying."

"The sand…" she lied. "I forgot to cover them yesterday…"

-o-

Sasuke leaned behind the wall, chakra in check and his stealth mode on the highest level. He was observing Hinata and Gaara's interaction a few meters away. He was alone, for Naruto has volunteered to come help Temari with some kind of a c-class job that has something to do with cultivating plants that can grow in sandy grounds.

Hinata's eyes were swollen and something tugged at the Uchiha's heart. Hinata's eyes have lost its spark, and Sasuke realized that she was taking it the hardest. The way she moved, it was like she was a puppet controlled by strings—she has no life.

He saw Gaara hovered protectively over the heiress, concern etched on his usually composed and stoic face. Sasuke watched with a grim face. Looking down, he saw a small pebble the size of his thumb and took it in his hand.

-o-

"You better let the medics check on your eyes again."

The heiress politely declined. "It's alright Gaara-san… I don't want to be a bother."

The kazekage took her face in between his palms, tilting her head to the side as he studied her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"H-hai…" The girl answered weakly. "I just need to be more careful, that's all."

_Thunk!_

Gaara blinked as he let go of the Hyuuga's face and touched the back of his head. Looking around, he frowned as he felt the sting of whatever object that hit him on the head. He looked at his hand and saw that it was tinted with a small stain of blood.

Hinata saw it too. "Y-your head." She saw the dark stain on his hair. "Gaara-san…"

"Someone threw something at me." The kage looked surprised, and then it turned into amusement. Looking around, he saw no one but a few villagers doing their early routine. No one was paying any attention to them, except for a few passing smiles and polite nods.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I am." The kazekage gave a nod of reassurance. "Come, I'll check your report and you can join me for breakfast."

Hinata nodded. "Hai…Uhm, and let me check on that head wound when we get there Gaara-san."

"I think that would be best."

**-o-o-o-**

_Please review; Let me know what you think!_

_Oh…and just to let you know, this Gaara/Hina/Sasu is my last arc for the story. I really wanted to finish this so I could work on my next fanfic. _

_Love lots!_

_-crazygurl12_


	14. Chapter 14

_Please excuse the errors. I don't edit._

_Ps. just a little AN about the story. I know Sasuke is a badass and a genius in terms of talent and skill…but some might be confused why he was sometimes vulnerable if Hinata is around? (Some of the readers are wondering) well…that's the answer. Hinata is his weakness, it makes him vulnerable…It was the first time our little Uchiha fell in love with a girl…and he was quite possessive and protective of her. We never saw Sasuke in a relationship in the anime and manga…so I did my best to portray him in what I think he would be when he is in love._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**-o-o-o-**

Chapter Fourteen: Words and Actions (Part two)

Hanabi grimaced. "Take that back blockhead!" Clenching her tiny hands into fists, the young Hyuuga almost bared her teeth at the Sarutobi who was looking defiant. "Sasuke-Niisan is strong! He might even be chosen as Hokage someday…and hey, Suigetsu is a changed guy…so don't call him a shark!"

"Well, he looks like one!" Konohamaru crossed his arms. "And you called Naruto-Niisan an idiot first…and hell no, Naruto would be Hokage and not Sasuke!"

Watching from a distance, Shikamaru scratched his head as Ino laughed beside him. "They have been like that weeks ago and they're so noisy." The Nara looked lazily at the clouds. "I don't know what to do with them."

Ino winked. "Come on, you're the genius."

Looking back at the squabbling pair, Ino laughed again as Hanabi tackled Konohamaru to the ground and gripped his head in a headlock. The young Sarutobi screamed and coughed as his air passages were block by those tiny pail hands.

"Hm…Konohamaru is getting easy on Hanabi. As Naruto's student, I know he could stand his ground." Ino observed, shaking her head. "I bet that he likes her."

"They remind me of Naruto and Sakura."

Konohamaru managed to escape from the girl's death grip. He pushed her away with his hand and Hanabi tumbled back.

"Sasuke-Niisan's hotter than Naruto-Niisan!" Hanabi almost yelled as she helped herself up. "He's even hotter than Neji-Nii and that is saying something!"

A few meters away, leaping on the trees and was just passing by the practice field, An Anbu wearing a dog-like mask with long silky brown hair coughed at what he heard. Shaking his masked covered face, the Anbu can't help but slap his forehead as he proceeded on his way.

"Oh yeah…well his girlfriend has a crush in Naruto-Nii first!" Konohamaru just won't back down. In his mind, no one could be greater than his Nii-san and sensei. "Now who's hotter eh?"

The Hyuuga growled and she leaped like a wild animal on the boy, tackling him again to the ground as they rolled like a ball on the training field. Konohamaru wondered why he actually liked the feeling of HanabI Hyuuga on top of him.

He knew he could easily stand his ground against this wild little Hyuuga princess, but somewhere in his mind tells him that he'll just play along.

After a few scratches on the boy's face, Hanabi stopped and hurriedly stood up. She felt Konohamaru's hands wrapped around her a few seconds ago, and she did not like it. Unexpectedly, she felt her cheeks warmed up as she dusted herself with a scowl.

Konohamaru was just grinning stupidly.

Ino giggled and shook her head again. "Boys…" standing up from the ground, she pulled Shikamaru's green vest to hoist him up. Ever the lazy one, he let her pull him into a standing position. Pulling the cigarette off the Nara's mouth, Ino threw it on the ground and stumped on it.

"Hey…" the genius protested.

"It's bad for your lungs baka."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. Sometimes, Ino was worse than his mother.

"Come now...before your students wrestle each other again. As their teacher, you have to see for their safety too you know."

-o-

Hinata returned to her quarters that night, exhausted and whole body aching for straining too much. Flexing her neck, the heiress wondered why there was a stone-throwing spree going on in the village of Suna. Gaara-san has been hit thrice on the head. The Shinobi who talked to her and asked if he could know her name has also been hit once—but in the middle of his forehead.

When she reached her door, Hinata signed and rubbed her temple, remembering that she can't enter her room because the door locked has embedded with a kunai. With a defeated groan, she retraced her steps all the way out of the building and stopped under the window where she used as an exit earlier.

Straining her body further, Hinata leaped and caught the window railing, hoisting herself up with more effort than she expected—a setback because of fatigue and lack of sleep, and successfully entered her room.

Only to be greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Sharigan."

Hinata gasped, and her body felt weak and stiff at the same time. She toppled over and was caught by a pair of strong hands. She tried to move but she can't, she also failed to speak.

She was immobilized.

Hinata was well aware of her surroundings, and what was happening to her, but her body was paralyzed and she guessed that Sasuke—for she knew it was him—has used his dojutsu on her. She felt him hoist her weak form and carried her to the bed.

He did not turn on the lights, so his red orbs are very clear and glowing. Gently, he placed her on the bed and unbuttoned her jacket. Inside, Hinata was panicking for she was not wearing anything underneath the purple material except for her bra.

Sasuke pulled it off her shoulders and threw it on the floor.

In her immobilized state, Hinata's eyes widened.

Then what happened next surprised her even more. A wet towel found her face and he began to wipe the dirt and sweat there. A few seconds more and it found her chest, just above her cleavage. Then her arms and back followed.

Sasuke then shifted her position and he wrapped her body with a fresh blanket. "You need rest…you're not taking care of yourself anymore." She heard him whisper as he began to remove her sandals and wiped the dirt off her feet with the wet cloth.

Hinata's breathe was trapped in her throat as she realized what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke pulled the covers up above the Hyuuga's neck and touched her cheek, feeling the sudden wetness there. He has followed her all morning, knowing that she would be too exhausted to use her Byakugan. The heiress was literally lifeless, and he knew that her body would give up soon if it can't have the right amount of rest in needs.

She was going to get her rest, willingly or not.

He heard her whimper as the tears began to fall. Touching her lips, he forced them to open with his hand, and then put in two supplement pills, enough to keep her energy for a few days. He then seated himself beside her, and made himself comfortable on the bed as he pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on her neck. Feeling her ragged breathes, Sasuke sighed as he was able to hold her again this close for the first time after the tarrying events that happened to them.

He missed her…he missed her very much.

"Sa…su…ke…"

"Stop crying." He looked at her and saw that her eyes were still wide. He could see them because of the small light that was reflected by the moon. He looked at them with his glowing red ones. "Sleep." He told her, using the power of his sharingan to make her follow.

As he saw her eyelashes lowered themselves down, he tightened his embrace and breathed in her lavender scent. "Goodnight…Hinata."

**-o-o-o-**

Temari eyed her brother as he signed a few files after reading them thoroughly. She crossed her arms and clicked her tongue—a gesture that was enough to have his attention. Gaara raised his lowered head and looked at the fan lady who was sitting on the wooden chair, looking at him like something was bothering her.

"Do you want to say anything?" He asked, pen on hold and a piece of parchment temporarily forgotten.

Temari pointed at a small bruise on his forehead. "I know you knew who threw those stones…even I can tell…but why do you pretend like you don't?"

Gaara's face remained stoic; he continued signing the parchment as he answered. "I know that it was Sasuke. No one in his right mind would do that to me."

The Suna princess raised her eyebrows. "It's because you don't want to bother Hinata…? Am I right?"

"Hn."

"I like her you know…I really do. She's like the sister I never had." Temari raised her hand and pointed at the picture of their mother resting on top of Gaara's desk. "Beside, she's like her. But…Gaara, I know you can see it in her eyes too…she…" Temari was trying to find the right words. "You know…with Uchiha Sasuke…"

The pen Gaara was holding broke into two and Temari failed to notice that, instead, she was looking at her brother straight in the eyes. "Do you like her brother?"

Gaara did not look up. He silently took another pen from his drawer and discarded the broken one. "Everyone likes Hyuuga-san Temari…she's very likeable."

"You're smarter than that. You know what I mean."

"I don't know." Gaara continued what he was doing and Temari knew that she was not going to get his attention again. Not if she came up with this topic about Hinata.

She was not nosey; it was just as the days turned into weeks, she noticed that Gaara was present every time Hinata was there. The kazekage was usually not very sociable and it was a sight to see him talking with the girl with ease. She even heard him share a few humorous words sometimes—which was very rare.

_I need to finish the barrier techniques as soon as possible. _Temari thought as she bit the inside of her cheek. _I need to prevent him for falling into a woman whose heart was already owned by Sasuke…Gaara should not get his feelings hurt._

-o-

It was morning, and Sasuke shifted his weight as he groaned, the sun hitting his eyes harshly. Tilting his head to the side, he saw that Hinata was resting peacefully, her body relax and a little radiant after a long night's sleep. The Uchiha took the woman's face into his palms, one finger opening her closed eye.

Activating his sharingan, he deactivated the sleeping trance he put her into.

Hinata's unfocused eye snapped with life and her hands shot into the air—chakra filled and for a split second, Sasuke knew that he has made a wrong move. He should not have deactivated her trance in such a short distance, Hinata was well rested now and her chakra was back to normal.

And she has the reflexes of an Anbu.

The hands rested on his chest first, closing his chakra point. Then the other pathways followed as her hands found the other vital passageways in his body.

Now it was his turn to be immobilized.

Hinata stared in horror as Sasuke slumped on the bed. It was a shock reflex and it surprised her that she was able to do that. He was unfocused so he was not able to stop her in time. Rising up in the bed, she grabbed her jacket on the floor and put it on herself.

Her heart was pounding and her emotions were mixed.

She doesn't know what to do and believe anymore…

-o-

Naruto was still sprawled on the bed, mouth gaping wide and throat vibrating a snore as gentle hands shook him awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hinata hovering above him, her eyes looking at him with question and bewilderment. "Gomenasai for disturbing your rest Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto blinked and raised himself up. He looked at her, puzzled at her intrusion. Looking at the locked door, he figured that she used the window in coming in.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was urgent, and she was looking so disgruntled Naruto could tell something was up. The Uzumaki grabbed his shirt beside him and put it on.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me about Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she seated herself beside the bed. Studying his face, Hinata looked for any clues that would tell her something—just anything that would tell her what was going on. "I can't understand Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked stunned for a moment, and then scratched his blonde head in exasperation. "Damn…Sasuke…he did not slept here last night, I assumed…"

"Yes, he slept in my room."

"Then you two talked…?"

The Hyuuga shook her head. "No…he forced me into sleep with his sharingan…saying I need rest."

"That idiot."

Hinata frowned. "Naruto-kun…I can't understand him. What is happening? You know what happened back in Konoha right? But now…h-he acts like…like the way he does before he acted different."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Naruto looked at Hinata with serious eyes. "Hinata-chan. Sasuke may get angry at me for being the one to tell you this…but I think its better that you should know right now."

"What do I need to know?"

"What happened to him back in Konoha and why he acted that way."

**-o-o-o-**

_Here ends the chapter. Sorry if it's short…I promise the next one would be longer…and oh, before I forget…I have to warn you guys…There may be some lemony scenes next chapter (gomensai for those who wanted to keep their innocent minds innocent…I just have to write one…lol. I just have to…a juicy one too.)_

_-the next chapter would be four…five days maybe? So fuel me up guys! So that maybe…just maybe…I can update much, much sooner. :p_

_-hugs and kisses._

_-crazygurl12_


	15. Chapter 15

_Just a warning: I think I failed about the juicy lemon…it turned out to be a little "modest"._

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth

Hinata stared blankly at Naruto. "He was brainwashed by Karin?" her mouth gaped as Naruto began his long winded story about the reason why Sasuke was acting weird. Everything…everything that she believed for the past weeks sounds so…so wrong now.

"He tried to follow you…but we forced him back. You won't believe how hard headed he was…we explained that his condition was bad after the antidote was injected in his system but he just won't let anyone stop him. Sakura-chan has to knock that idiot out a few time times." The blonde smiled wearily. "Hina-chan…Sasuke can be a jerk sometimes…but he changed so much for you…he cares for you."

"He…he wanted to come after me?"

"Yeah…but his body was still weak that time. He won't last long in rough travel so we did not let him."

"Is…is that the reason why you're here? The two of you?" She asked, clenching her hands together to keep her still. Hinata felt as if cold water was thrown upon her right now, her mind was frozen and she was having a hard time speaking her mind out.

Naruto gave her a nod. "Do you know that idiot has to threaten Kakashi-sensei just to let him go to Suna?"

Hinata's shoulders slumped. "He did?"

"Yeah." Naruto confirmed. "He really wanted to talk to you…It drives him crazy knowing that you hate him."

The heiress pressed her throbbing temple with a hand, trying to ease the pain there. What would she do now? The wounds Sasuke left, even though done unconsciously, was still deep. She's barely recovered from the incident yet and this new knowledge about this brainwashing thing was not making it easier for her.

It just made her a lot more confused.

"I…I don't know what to say Naruto."

"I understand…all of us back in Konoha have been worried about you two. You should have seen Ino, she has been crying her eyes out for almost a week."

"Why?"

"She was befriended by Karin…only to find out later that she has been used by that Taka member just to get information about her brainwashing jutsus or something. You know those Yamanaka mind techniques..."

"Oh…so they knew what happened? Everyone back in Konoha?"

"They do…and you won't believe how the people back there rooted for you two."Naruto gave her a reassuring smile, his hand reaching out to give her a squeeze. "This information might be a lot to take in…but I know you'll always end up doing the right thing. You always do."

"Naruto-kun…"

After her conversation with Naruto, Hinata almost ran as she tried to get back to her own quarters as fast as possible. She doesn't know what to do…but all she knew is that she'll need to get things straight with Sasuke. She needs to talk to him…just talk to him and see what decisions she might form by then.

"Hyuuga-san."

Hinata stopped on her tracks and wheeled around, finding the kazekage standing beside the road she was running on, hands behind his back and face ever so stoic. In her haste, she failed to notice him. "Gaara-san…O-ohayo." She greeted him.

The kage's eyes studied her appearance and noted that the Hyuuga was looking better than before. She was not that lifeless form he was talking to yesterday. It looks like the girl has a good night's sleep because her cheeks already has that pink dusting into it and her eyes were not so tired looking anymore. "Hyuuga-san…you're in a hurry."

The heiress gave a weary smile, not trusting herself to speak.

Gaara looked at her straight in the eyes and then landed on her messy hair that she was not able to fix before barging in to Naruto's room. "Hn." Walking towards her, the kage reached his hand out and took a lock of Hinata's blue hair. He tucked it behind her ear. "You looked…in a hurry." He noted.

Hinata cheeks heated at the gesture.

She was used to Gaara's 'coldness' that simple gestures like this were a surprise for her. Hinata bit her lip, wanting to go back inside her quarters but knew that as a representative kunoichi from Konoha, she should always be respectful for the leader of the village where she was destined.

"Ano…Gaara-san." The Hyuuga said wearily, taking a step back—she was afraid that if she stood so near, Gaara would notice how nervous and bewildered she was…and very, very, unfocused at the moment.

Unfortunately, Hinata failed to see the large slab of rock behind her. Her mind was running elsewhere so she was not so attentive of her surroundings—unlike the sand leader that was standing next to her—observing her every movement.

Her foot hit the said stone and she stumbled back.

And Gaara was fast on her rescue.

A blur of graceful movements and the heavily-lidded kage caught her with ease—though somewhere in Hinata's mind, she knew that even if she stumbled, she would still be able to balanced herself up—she was an Anbu after all.

Hinata yelped when in the first time in her life. She was wrapped inside the strong, capable hands of the kazekage, landing straight into his chest as he tried to balance them together. Unknown to her, it was also Gaara's first time to ever hold a girl so close—and for a split second, he was stunned at his own action and was a little confused.

And that's all it takes to unbalance them both.

The two fell on the sandy ground in a panicked heap, confused Gaara over the surprised Hyuuga.

"Well…such a lovely greeting for a morning so early." It was Temari; she was standing a few meters away. No one noticed her before so Hinata assumed that she was just passing by. Gaara stood first, and then pulled her up with him.

Hinata's cheeks heated all the more because of the sister's comment.

"Gomenasai Hyuuga-san." Gaara was the first to apologize. "I…lost my grip."

Hinata bowed her head in response. "No…I'm clumsy. It's my fault Gaara-san. Gomenasai." When Hinata raised her head up, she saw that Temari was smiling but it did not reached her eyes. It was as if she was thinking something. "Ohayo…Temari-chan."

"Hinata…" Temari replied, giving her a nod instead of her usual warm smile. "So what am I looking at here exactly?"

"I…I lost my footing." Hinata explained. "The kazekage was kind enough to help me."

"Yes he is…" Temari agreed, giving her younger brother a look. "Too kind for his sake actually."

The heiress knew that she has wasted enough time, so she excused herself politely—somehow, it surprised her that she cannot look straight into the kazekage's eyes. "Ano…I still have to do something…I'll see you at the training field tonight, Temari-chan?"

"You bet."

"I'll excuse myself then." Looking at the kazekage, she gave him a nod. "Gaara-san…"

"Hn."

**-o-o-o-**

(f) _The cup fell on the floor, its contents splashing on the wood and staining the clean carpet. Holding his head, Sasuke felt a stinging sensation running on his insides then up to his head where the pain was twice as powerful. "My head…"_

_Karin kneeled beside him, for the Uchiha's knees buckled beneath him and was kneeling on the floor with a painful yet stunned expression on his face. "Sasuke-kun…forgive me." The girl whispered, looking at him apologetically. "The pain is inevitable."_

"_W-what did you do Karin?" Sasuke hissed._

_The redhead bit her lip, hands reaching out to touch his sweaty cheek. "I want you to love me."_

_The Uchiha's eyes widened as he realized that he was drugged. The crazy redhead was on one of her schemes again and this time, Sasuke knew that Karin have crossed the line. The pain was excruciating now, and it took him the best of his efforts not to cry out._

"_Love me…" The girl whispered._

"_You're not Hinata." Sasuke replied._

_With that, Karin's eyes narrowed as she heard him mutter the Hyuuga's name. Her facial features suddenly turned hard and she shook her head. "That won't do." _

_With a sigh, Karin performed the newly learned hand seals that would help her change the Uchiha's mind._ (f)

**-o-o-o-**

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt her presence inside the room.

Hinata was looking at him, face unreadable and jaws set. Her eyes were hard and for the first time, she managed to look at him straight in the eyes without wavering. Did she come back just to tell him that she hates him like she did the other night? The moment she left, Sasuke thought that she would come back with a group of Shinobi with her, accusing him of intrusion.

But no, she came back alone. Her scared and confused expression before she left was now replaced with firm resolve and something that he failed to fathom.

"You came back." He said. His body was stiff and his messed up chakra pathways made him immobile. The only thing that he could do now was to speak.

He could feel her breathing was now becoming more ragged. It seems like the more she played strong, the more her body betrays her. She walked towards him, saying nothing.

Sasuke waited.

Hinata studied his face. Even in his state, his feature were still proud and screams superiority. "Why didn't you tell me the truth when you have the chance Sasuke?" She asked him, voice controlled in case it cracked. The Uchiha's face registered something of surprise.

"I'm going to strangle Naruto."

"You're going to strangle no one." Hinata said, sitting on the bed next to him. Kneading her chakra, her hands glowed as she started to fix the result of her own doing on the Uchiha's body. Her gentle hands hovered above his chest, fixing the broken chakra pathway there. "Can you explain why?"

Sasuke felt her soothing hands on his skin and his eyes closed as a shudder run through his spine. So she already knew the truth…"Do I need to?" He asked back.

"You have to."

"Because you're too forgiving…and I want you to see me suffer."

Hinata frowned as her hands ran to his hard abdomen. "Why?"

"Because you're suffering too."

"So you're thinking of a payback, is that it?" Hinata bit her quivering lip as she continued fixing his body back to normal. "Baka…" she said, almost a whisper but still loud enough for him to hear. "Baka Sasuke…You're killing us both you know…you're killing us both." No matter how much she tried to control herself, tears still started to fall. The heiress never knew that she has to let it out. If not, she was going to break or burst out.

"I'll still die first." He told her just as he felt his body regained its strength to move.

"No…we'll die both."

Sasuke reached for Hinata's face, touching it gently as her tears started to fall drop by drop on his cheek and forehead. "Don't cry." Pulling her down, he guided her face to his and he pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her gently, feeling her shudder at their first intimate contact for a long time.

Hinata felt his arms tightened around her, and even if it was hard to admit, she never felt so relieved. She was not the only one who was suffering…Sasuke was feeling the same pain too. She was hurting…but so was he.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, never letting her lips go.

"Did something happen to you and Karin the night I caught you?" She asked back as another shudder run through her body.

"No. You were just in time." Sasuke wiped her tears with the back of his hand. "So stop crying Hinata...I did not follow you all the way here to just to be greeted by your tears."

Hinata smiled, and for the first time in weeks, that smile actually reached her eyes.

**-o-o-o- **

**(Four days later…)**

Temari performed the hand seals and slammed her hand on the ground, making the earth vibrate as she merged her powerful chakra into Suna's barrier roots in order to strengthen it. Beside her was Kankuro, he was observing her with a serious face.

The puppet user never saw his sister so enthusiastic in learning the jutsu so fast and with dedication. Even their temporary teacher, Hinata, looks a little stunned. The blue haired kunoichi was observing Temari's every movement too, silently nodding her head in approval.

Talking about their blue haired teacher, Kankuro noticed that she was different than from the past week that she has been staying here. The girl has more life now…and her cheeks were glowing. Every now and then, she would catch herself blushing and would cover her cheeks with both hands to hide it.

It was so cute to watch.

But if the Hyuuga's state was improving, Temari was becoming more…harsh?

The fan lady was snappy, and she acted like she was in a hurry. She would never take no for an answer every time Hinata wanted her to take some rest. Chakra-drained or not, it looks like Temari won't stop unless she learned the barrier strengthening jutsu in one shot.

"That's it." Hinata's voice broke the silence. "Temari-chan, that's it."

The Suna princess wiped her brow were large beads of sweat rested. "Really?"

The Hyuuga smiled. "Hai…It was perfect. Feel the barriers…you can feel that they are stronger than before. It's vibrating with your chakra."

Kankuro kneeled and touched the sandy ground, closing his eyes as he searched for the barrier roots. When he found one, he tried to feel it and his eyes snapped open. "She's right. I can feel it…"

There was a sudden warm breeze, and Hinata has to hold her long hair with both hands to prevent it from going into her eyes. As she was trying to ease her hair down, her eyes caught a glimpse of something—or more appropriately, _someone_— a few meters away from where they stood.

It was Gaara.

He was just standing there, looking at them. He was leaning on a reddish brown wall that matches the color of his clothes. In one glimpse, no one could really notice that he was there. It was because even his hair was the same color…reddish brick. There was also no hint of a chakra signature, since like every powerful Shinobi, he prefers in keeping it hidden.

As the Hyuuga noticed the Subaku leader, it seems that Temari has noticed a different observer. The fan woman tilted her head to the side. "Hinata-chan…It seems like you have a guard with you?"

Hinata frowned. "What guard?"

Sasuke landed in front of the three, his one knee kneeling on the sand.

Kankuro nodded his head. "Oh…that guard."

The Uchiha straightened himself up and gave everyone a nod of acknowledgement except for Hinata. His eyes lingered on her as she looked at him with surprise. "I saw that you're already done." He said, feeling the small charges from the newly formed barrier on his skin.

"Yeah…" Kankuro answered, massaging the back of his neck. "We're done…thankfully."

"What is it to you? And where's Naruto?" It was Temari, eyeing the sharingan user with a stern look on her face. She was actually starting to like the guy…for he has proven it to her during their past mission together that he was different from being the revenge-driven man he was a few years back, but unfortunately, he might be the reason why her youngest brother might experience another heartache…and talking about heartaches, Gaara has enough of it from his childhood to last a lifetime. It was the reason why Temari has decided to prevent it before Gaara's "comrade concern" for Hinata developed into something more—and judging by the way he acts around the heiress; it was already starting to take root.

_But no root is hard to pull out once it's still young. _Temari told herself.

"It's about to get dark…" Sasuke answered and his face stoic. "I'm going to bring Hinata back to her quarters… Naruto is with the Shinobi unit who are doing rounds for the night. He decided to help keep watch."

Temari raised an eyebrow and her eyes landed on the heiress who was looking a little embarrassed. Hinata was looking down on the sand, her cheeks flushed. "Oh I see…" Finally giving a faint smile, Temari decided to cut the two Konohans some slack. She knew that something was going on between them anyway. She has witnessed how Sasuke reacted when Shikamaru and Hinata pretended to be married that one time on a mission. She was almost sure that he's going to strangle Shikamaru back then. "Sure…Hinata-chan needs her rest anyway…I have been keeping her with me the whole day."

"You have been keeping _us_ the whole day." Kankuro corrected his sister, his painted face smiling too. It was a rare sight to see Kankuro smiling, but unknown to many—he was in love—and it seems like being in love helps improve one's personality a great deal.

_Thwak!_

Sasuke blinked while the three stared in amazement as the Uchiha's right hand shot to the back of his head. He looked stunned for a moment but his face soon regained its stoic form.

"What's wrong?" Hinata was the first one to ask.

Temari eyed the small rock that fell on the sandy ground behind Sasuke just a few seconds after he touched his head. "I guess he have been…hit by a rock on the head." The fan lady looked around. Somehow, she suspects that she know who the culprit was.

Hinata looked around too, wondering why the rock throwing spree was starting again, only to notice that Gaara was nowhere to be found on the spot where she saw him standing just minutes ago.

-o-

Hinata removed the forehead protector from her neck and placed it gently on the desk. She was inside her room now, and Sasuke insisted on coming with her. He was sitting on the side of the bed, observing her every move with that midnight dark eyes of his.

Ever since they settled the misunderstanding between them, The Uchiha has been following her around the village nonstop. Sometimes, he pretended not to, but Hinata could sense that he was still following her, and there were times that he would suddenly appear if someone—especially if it was a male—was trying to engage her in a friendly conversation.

If there was one thing that the Hyuuga learned from the miserable experience from the past weeks, it was that being away from each other was a pain for them both. Not just for her but Sasuke too…it may be a slow process but they both have proven it that it was slowly but surely...killing them from the inside.

When she asked about Karin, he told her that she was banned from going back to the leaf village from now on. Hinata knew that she was supposed to be angry at the Uzumaki, but in truth, she was actually feeling pity for the girl. There was nothing wrong in loving a person…but that doesn't mean that you have to mess with his brain.

Just like Sasuke, Hinata chose to forgive Karin of her actions. Though in a small corner of her mind, she promised that if she ever saw Karin again…She might not only break her nose, but send her flying with the help of a gentle fist technique to the Grass country.

"It's the kazekage." He suddenly muttered, breaking away from her thoughts. "He is the one who threw the stone at me…"

Hinata frowned, reaching for the window and pushed it close. Sometimes, Suna's cold night air was just too much. "Gaara-san is mature enough not to do that Sasuke."

"It's him."

"How would you know?" She asked him, removing her sandals as and tossing them into a corner.

"Because I also threw—"Sasuke stopped, realizing that he just slipped on his own words. Hinata looked at him then her mouth dropped to the floor. "Hn…"

"You're the one who threw those stones at him!" She gasped. "Sasuke…Gaara-san's head did bleed you know…And why did you do that?"

Sasuke stood up and walked towards her, shaking his head. "I told you I get jealous easily…"

"Then imagine what I felt when I saw you with Karin…and you two were nake—"

Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand. "Do you really have to remind me about that Hinata?"

"Oh…I did not mean—Gomen…" was her muffled apology.

Sasuke let his hands fall, then as if he was buried in some serious thought, he pulled her towards him until she was literally facing his chest. "If it bothers you that much…why don't you do it with me?" His voice was low and his eyes serious.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm serious."

"But….Sasuke, I don't think I …" She was stuttering and the Uchiha knew that she was racking her brains out for a good alibi, seizing his chance while she was still bewildered enough to complain and retreat, he gave her lips a big fat kiss.

"Weeks without you drove me to the brink of madness Hinata…"He murmured, loving the way she froze on his every touch. Sasuke suddenly felt his body turned hot, and Hinata's light, soft and feathery touches were just too perfect… to right. "And hell…" growling, he deepened the kiss and was satisfied when he heard her soft gasp and her hands shot between them, trying to pry him gently.

But damn he was determined.

"Are y-you serious?"

"What do you think?" The Uchiha let his hand crept under her purple jacket and into her spine, running it up and down, lowering his head, he pressed his body to her and nibbled on her lower lip.

Trying not to break the kiss, he swoop her up and carried her to the bed in one stride. When he dropped her on the mattress, her eyes were wide and cheeks as red as they could get. She was starting to have that trance like look on her face again, and the Uchiha knew that he was going to get what he was dying to have tonight.

Hinata felt his lips touched her ears, as he gently pushed her down on the soft sheets. Good heavens, her head was turning fuzzy and she doesn't know what to do and think. His lips trailed down on the hollow of her neck and Hinata can't help but close her eyes.

_Oh boy…_

Sasuke was already on top of her and he leveled his face so that he could see her closed eyes. "Trust me." He told her and his hand touched her cheek as the other one was staring to unzip her jacket. "I want you to trust me."

Hinata opened her eyes when she felt his lips hovered just above her cleavage, while his hands were touching her sides in a soothing way. She was about to speak when his lips captured hers again—almost hungrily—and her words died inside her throat. She was dimly aware that she already lost her jacket, and her bra was now the only thing that covers her upper body.

Sasuke could feel Hinata's heart beating wildly so he decided to calm her first. He made the kiss gentler, trying to ease down his own desires. Her skin was silky and soft beneath him and it was driving him nuts.

Hinata's breathes were turning into ragged gasps because of Sasuke's gentle exploration using the help of his sinful lips. The heiress knew that she have just fallen into his trap…and there was no escape. Shivers ran through her when he parted her lips with his tongue, trying to drown her into his dark magic all the more.

Sasuke broke the contact when he felt her stop inhaling air.

"Breath." He told her.

"Sasuke…" Her eyes looked into his and he kissed her forehead in assurance. "I'm...scared."

"Don't you trust me?"

Hinata bit her lip. "I do…but…this is my first…a-and—"

"Just trust me…" He murmured, bringing his head down as he kissed the hollow of her neck and inhaled the lavender scent there. Wanting to feel her skin, he unbuttoned his own shirt with ease and tossed it on the floor. The soft reddish light from the lamp above them sharpened his features, giving Hinata a clear view of his chiseled body. The shadow the hides hide half of his face made him look like a hunter, eyes dark and sly knowing that he already captured his prey.

Hinata gasped as she felt his heated skin against her own, his hard abdomen pressing against her stomach as something hard was also pressed against her thigh. Hinata knew that she was going to faint anytime soon if he won't stop this lustful act. Good heavens…her stomach felt as if butterflies lives there and she can't do anything about it.

He kissed her hungrily and with need, lowering his head to make trails down her collar bone until he reached the soft skin on top of her chest. Hinata whimpered as he gave her a small bite.

He was driving her crazy.

She felt one of his hand cupped her breast and the other on the zipper of her pants, slowly tugging it down. In her entranced state, Hinata was still able to process things clearly—and she knows what was going to happen next.

That's when she started to panic.

Raising her head up, Hinata pulled his hand off her pants and her scared eyes searched his, throat rising up and down as she tried to swallow whatever invisible blockage she has inside her wind pipes. Sasuke stopped whatever he was doing and waited for whatever she has to say.

"Sasuke…" She looked at her black pants, cheeks emitting heat. "I don't think I…" She hesitated then bit her lip. How could she explain this to him anyway?

"What? You have to remove it sooner or later Hinata."

"But…Sasuke-kun…I'm…" She was _embarrassed_ for heaven's sake! No one has ever seen her without decent body covering and right now, it took her the greatest of her effort not to pull the sheets and cover herself.

Sasuke smirked as he propped himself up again, this time, an annoyed expression decorated his handsome face. Looking at her, his hand removed his black belt first.

Then his pants followed.

_Good Lord. _He was doing the total opposite of what she wanted him to do.

Hinata doesn't know if she was going to run or faint. But before she could do anything, he captured her again in his embrace and drowned her with his kisses while his hand started to roam around her body like he owned it. With a swift and a little forceful move, he brought her pants down.

Sasuke heard her squeaked, but he was in no time to mind it right now. The feeling of her breast against his hard chest was…sensational, and his mind was becoming a little clouded too. Hinata was turning into mush beneath him and her breath was hot, fast and damp against his cheek.

It was the first time that he saw her naked, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her body was flawless, which made him wonder for a bit how an Anbu could have such perfect physique. The knowledge of being the first one to see her this way somehow triggered his possessive side to break lose.

If anyone would dare touch her aside from him…that person just have a death wish.

"The sheets…" She told him between lungful of air, hoping that he would understand. "Sasuke-kun, the sheets!"

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden request then shook his head as he finally understood. "Ever the modest." He muttered as he paused a bit and pulled the thick material over them. In truth, he did not know that Hinata wanted to cover herself…not both of them.

With a smirk, Sasuke then continued his passionate approach.

The room was starting to be filled with soft moans and startled gasps as the heiress was being caressed and embraced by Sasuke's hands—a sign that she was giving in finally. Slowly, her own arms unconsciously crept to circle the Uchiha's neck.

Somehow, her bra has gotten itself unhooked and was on the floor, joining Sasuke's own clothes. Skin against heated skin, both felt as if they were going to burst into flames any time soon.

Hinata opened her eyes when she felt the Uchiha stopped his kisses and found out that he was staring at her own flushed face. He shifted lightly and Hinata felt something warm was prodding her inner thigh. Slowly, Sasuke parted her legs. Obsidian eyes never breaking the contact with her white orbs.

"Your final decision…" he said, voice low and husky.

"Do you…really care for me Sasuke?" It was a whispered question, and Hinata can feel his body perfectly molded with hers.

"More than my own life."

Hinata's eyes softened at his declaration. Giving him a faint smile, Hinata nodded and her hands circled his neck as his muscles tense. He was straining for control and it took him much effort just to act slow and gentle. This woman was turning him into a wild animal—which might hurt her if he gave in on his own lustful cravings.

She felt him shift a bit, trying to ease his way down on her. Sasuke pressed against her and Hinata winced in anticipation as heard him hiss his breath. "Sasuke, this is my first time…" She told him.

"I know…and I would be the first and the last…understood?"

Hinata failed to answer for there was a sudden sharp stab of pain and the heiress felt the sharingan user pushed his way inside her.

"Hinata…are you alright?" He asked and his breath hard and raspy. Hinata could feel him inside her and his body was trembling with the desire to go in further. She whimpered a reply and he started to move in slow strokes, muscles straining to have some control and avoid hurting the girl more.

It hurts…and Hinata has to hold on to him for dear life, her nails making claw marks on his back as she felt his hard body pound against her. She has to bit her lip very hard just to avoid from crying out—though small moans still managed to escape from her throat. He was moving faster now, and his elbows sunk on the soft mattress as he tried to steady himself.

It hurts…but she doesn't want him to stop.

"Hinata…"

"I'm alright…" She whispered back.

Different sensations…different emotions...both of them knew that somehow, they have sealed the deal and there was no turning back. They are one now…in any sense of the word, and as the two of them reached the brink of ecstasy, it made their resolve stronger.

They are one.

"The moment we return, I'm going to marry you…Hyuuga Hinata."

**-o-o-o-**

_Good news: I am going to start my second story this week… (Title: Kidnapped by the Akatsuki)_

_Sad news: I am planning to end this story this week too._

_Oh please review…I would love it…. (puppy eyes)oh…some might ask why I was not that descriptive with the lemony scene…sorry. I can't bring myself to write super steamy ones…I tried, really. (But I ended up covering my face with embarrassment.)_

_-crazygurl12_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay…this is a two chapter update._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Sixteen: The Uchiha's Bride (Part One)

Gaara silently stared at the white scarf, hanging on the wall of his office. It has been returned to him for almost three weeks now and he just let it hung there. It was not because he doesn't like it—because in truth, he love that scarf—it was because every time his head aches because of the paper works, or his mind was starting to get a little out of focus, he would just give it a look and he would feel relaxed and composed.

Dropping the pen on the desk, the Kazekage let his thoughts drift back on some of the memories that he knew would always be etch inside his mind. He knew that time can make it a little blurry and indistinct but he would never forget.

No, not the way she smiled to him that day when she said her goodbye.

(f)_Naruto grinned while his hand reached out to crumple the reddish brick hair of the kage, never minding his stoic face because he knew that Gaara would never get angry at him._

_He was his first friend after all._

"_It's been nice staying her Gaaara." Naruto said and his whiskered face a mixed emotion of relief on going back home and sad because he was going to say goodbye again. One of the things the Uzumai hates, was saying goodbyes. He sucked at them. "But we have done what we came here to do."_

_The sand leader let his green eyes ran around the room and saw that Hinata and the Uchiha was standing side by side, shoulders touching yet it looks that they haven't noticed. The Hyuuga has recovered from her poor state last week, and it made Gaara fell better._

_At least she looks happy._

_The Uchiha on the other hand was on his full protective mode, glaring at him from time to time. Ever since he came here, Gaara knew that somehow, he would mess things up._

_And he was right…though he really doesn't mind it this time._

"_I'll escort you out." Temari offered, adjusting the strap of her giant fan. "And I will accompany you three until we reach the sand territories."_

"_Arigatou for the help." Gaara said, giving the sighed documents to the Uzumaki. "The sand thanks you all."_

_Hinata let her hands crawl inside the pocket of her vest and felt the soft cloth inside. Biting her lip, she looked at Sasuke who was about to follow Naruto outside of the office. "Ano…Gaara-san. Can I have a word?"_

_Sasuke's head snapped back and looked at her questioningly. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Can you wait for me outside?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Come on teme…Hinata-chan won't be eaten by Gaara-san. Let's just wait for her at the sand gates."_

_When the others have left and only the two of them remained, Hinata shyly walked up to him._

"_Do you have anything else you need for your journey back home Hyuuga-san?" He asked her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he let his body lean on the desk. _

_She shook her head. "No…not for the journey back home."_

_She brought out the white scarf._

"_I thought we are through this already." He reminded her. "I have given it to you."_

"_I know…and I really, really like it." Raising her head to meet his gaze, Hinata tried her best not to falter with her resolve. "The moment you gave it to me, it became my property…so literally, I am not giving it back. I am just giving you something that belongs to me."_

_Taking a step towards him, Hinata took one of his hands and put the scarf in it, closing her fingers with his own. "This scarf protected me in my stay here…and I know that it would do you twice as good as it did to me."_

_Gaara said nothing because for the first time in his life, something so absurd was actually making sense. If other people were talking to him with this scarf ownership thing, he would just ward it off as nonsense talk._

_It is actually…it's just that when she said it, he can't help but listen._

"_This scarf represents love from your mother…and her protection and care. I can't take this away from you…Gaara-san."_

"_Hyuuga-san…I know—"Gaara did not have the chance to finish his words, for he was suddenly looking down on the lovely blue color of her hair._

_Hinata gave him a warm hug. "Arigatou..."_

_Gaara's eyes softened and he gave her a pat on the head. "If the Uchiha hurts you again…just give a signal and I will personally bury him in the sand."_(f)

Temari poke her head on the office entrance. "Hey."

Gaara snapped out from his thoughts as he focused his eyes on his older sister. "anything wrong?"

The fan lady smiled. "I don't know how to say this but…it seems like Konoha has a knack on sending pretty kunoichi's here in Suna." Shaking her head, she gave a weary frown. "She said she was on a mission but lost her team after a slight miscalculation of roads…and knowing that Suna is a close friend, she decided to come ask for temporary shelter."

"Where is she?"

"She's with the medics…the heat did not go well with her. Do you want to come with me? I'm going to check her condition…"

The Kazekage dropped the pen and nod his head. "Sure. Can you send a messenger hawk to the Hokage? We need to inform him about this."

"Already did. I also sent a congratulatory note for Naruto…He really earned his spot on being the new kage."

"Hn."

"Though it made me wonder…what position did Konoha put Sasuke in?"

**-o-o-o-**

Hinata blinked as her window was pushed open and curtains pulled to the side. She was not feeling well and the light of day was not really a welcoming sight. She wanted to rest and stay in her bed for the whole day.

Straining her head up a little, Hinata saw a masked Anbu hovering over her. His cat-like mask matched her own mask but was different in color and design. Opening her eyes a bit wider, she gave her visitor a weary smile. "So how's the new captain of the whole Anbu squad?"

The said Anbu took off his mask, revealing dark obsidian eyes and a handsome face. "Tiresome." Sasuke answered, tossing his mask on the desk beside the bed. "Naruto won't leave me alone. That dobe is abusing his power."

The heiress giggled. "Naruto is just being Naruto. Though I got to say, No one expected that you would turn down the claim on the kage position." Studying his whole appearance, Hinata can't help but be in awe of his physique. The Anbu uniform suited him well. It did not only compliment his well toned body, but gave him the aura of a protector.

Sasuke smirked. "I realized that Naruto would be more suited than me. Besides…" He let his gloved hand touched her pale cheek. "I have everything that I need….though you giving up your position being the Hyuuga clan's heiress to Hanabi was more surprising."

"Well…I'm an Uchiha now…well, not yet. But assuming that we're going to get married in a week…"

Staring at her face, Sasuke frowned as he noticed that she was a little less energetic and her lips were pale. "Hinata…are you not feeling well?"

"Just a slight headache. I did the barrier strengthening yesterday so I guess this is normal."

"Hn."

Hinata playfully squeezed Sasuke's cheek, making him look like he has a swollen face. "I'm fine…so do not go around frowning like that."

"I uhm na frownin." Was the gibberish reply and it made the heiress giggled for the second time. She was about to say something when her eyes noticed something small and shiny black on Sasuke's vest. "Wow…"

"What?"

"Sasuke…that's Shino-kun's guard bug!" She pointed at the small insect. "It…It's with you."

Sasuke frowned. "Is that a big deal?"

Hinata smiled. "He's watching you now…he only do that to the people he considers friends." Reaching for the insect, Hinata was about to touch its shiny wings when the Sharingan user caught her wrist.

"No touch. That's my bug."

Hinata's eyes widened and Sasuke gave him a smile. "Are you feeling well?" She asked him, a little bewildered that he was so protective of Shino-kun's bug. In the past, all he does was throw them away. "Or have you been drinking sake with Naruto-kun?"

"It's too early for sake."Now it was Sasuke's turn to ease the frown off her face. "What's with the face? I don't want my wife to go around looking like that."

"You're acting weird." She told him.

"I'm in love." He informed her.

At his words, Hinata decided to let the matter go. Smiling, she tugged at his gray vest and pulled him down. "I…I think that's valid enough."

**-o-o-o-**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Uchiha's Bride (Finale)

_Two years later…_

Hinata's bulging stomach left Sasuke's field of vision so he decided to throw a fit. "Let me come with her." He demanded at Sakura, who was wearing her medical nin coat and mask. "As the Anbu captain I demand to go with my wife!"

The Haruno rolled his eyes. "No. I can't concentrate if you're there Sasuke."

Neji stepped forward from the crowd of Konoha eleven who was observing the scene with interest. It was the first time that they have seen Sasuke so unorganized and his composure in tatters. The Hokage's right hand and Anbu captain was losing it.

It was just because his wife was giving birth to their first child.

Kiba was grinning with the current Hokage. Naruto was still in his night shirt and pants—a not so decent clothing style for a village leader but he just doesn't care. The moment he heard that Hinata was about to go into labor, he left all his paperwork flying around in his office as he left in haste, following his wife who was summoned to be the one to perform a medic's duty.

He really wanted to see Sasuke lose it.

"Sasuke." Neji placed his hand on the Anbu's shoulder. "Let Sakura-chan do her job. Hinata-sama is in good hands." Looking at Sakura, he gave her a weary smile. "She's going to be alright with you…right?"

The pink haired medic winked. "Of course…besides, it would be me and Ino assisting Hina-chan."

Neji nodded and turned his head towards the husband. "See?"

Sasuke was on the verge of pulling his hair out. "But I need to see her with my eyes damnit!"

"I can send in a watcher bug." Shino offered somewhere in the amused crowd.

"Don't you dare." The Haruno snapped. Shaking her head, she looked at his husband who was giving Kiba a pat on the back. "Naruto…can you please help calm Sasuke? Don't make him use his sharingan on me or something. I really need to go." With that, she turned and closed the emergency room door.

Shikamaru looked at the roof as if he just remembered something worth thinking about. "Sheesh…this is troublesome." He was holding little Asuma on his arms. The little boy was restless and he was pointing his chubby little fingers on the room where Hinata disappeared.

"Hi-Hina-nee…" The boy stuttered.

"Neh Shikamaru…" Choji opened his bag of ships. "Don't think you can escape this…Temari is due next month."

The Nara pretended not to hear, but focused his attention on his god-son. "Your Hina-Neechan would be fine Asuma…don't worry. You are going to have a playmate soon."

"What is this?" Kiba asked as he scratched his head. "Is this a boom baby mission or something?"

Tenten sighed and exchanged smiles with Hanabi. "Husbands…" Looking at her own bulging stomach, she shook her head and watched as her Neji was trying to talk sense into Sasuke. She saw Neji glanced her way and she smiled encouragingly at him. She knew that Sasuke was not the only one who a bundle of nerves tonight…Neji just knew how to handle it better than the Uchiha.

Hanabi nodded. "Sasuke Ni-san is really good to Hina-Nee…but sometimes, he can be…uhm…a little over the top?"

Lee raised his hand into the air. "Another life! Another youth—"

"Shhh!"

-o-

Minutes dragged by…and when Sasuke thought that he was really going to lose it, there was a loud sound of a baby crying its little lungs out.

Everyone turned silent and eyes suddenly glued at the stunned Anbu.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. Smiling, he gave his best friend a pat. "Congratulations…you're a father now."

Everyone smiled.

"I'm an uncle…" Kiba grinned.

"I'm an aunt!" Hanabi squealed the loudest.

Sakura and Ino appeared on the door, sweat on their brows but grins on their lips. Ino crossed her arms and looked at Sasuke. "You can go in now Mr. Hotshot."

If Sasuke was so determined to barge into the emergency room earlier, it was as if his feelings are reversed now. Weirdly, his feet won't move and Shino has to give him a gentle push to keep him going. As he found his strength to move, a part of his mind realized how lucky he was to have friends like the people who are grinning behind his back.

When he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him, Sasuke saw Hinata lying on the bed and a little bundle of cloth was placed beside her.

"Hina…"

When she saw him, her face lit up. "Sasu…"

Walking towards her, he cupped her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded and she touched his cheek, directing his gaze to land on the soft bundle next to her. "Come meet our son."

"I-It's a boy…"

The baby was so small and so fragile looking that the father was hesitant to even touch his son. With Hinata's reassuring smile, he took the baby in his arms and his heart suddenly stopped. Looking at the baby's face, his mind was suddenly reeling of the thoughts that in the past, seems insignificant.

He needs to ask Naruto for a one month leave…or he can make it two.

He needs to fix his old baby crib so that the baby would have a place to sleep.

He needs to look to a nanny so that his wife won't strain herself too much—knowing that she was going to be a doting mother and—

"Sasu…." Hinata noticed a tear forming in his left eye.

"What are we going to name him?" He asked, his voice husky and thick.

"Itachi. I want to name our son Itachi."

The sharingan user looked at his wife as a gentle smile hovered on her lips. That was the same smile he knew he would destroy worlds just to see again and again and again. "Little Itachi."

All his life, he never thought that he would be given a second chance in happiness despite of all the wrongs he has done. Pulling her with one hand, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too."

Outside their window, a raven spread its powerful wings and flew away.

-end-

_AN: Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic._

_Thank you for all the readers that I have the honor to be friends even just in the world of …you guys are awesome. I would have never have finished this story if not for your encouragements and suggestions. I love you guys!_

_Oh…my next story is ItaHina so please check it out._


	18. Chapter 18

Hi dear readers :) I just want to inform you that my second fanfiction is now ongoing :) pleace check it out if you have the time. :) Title: kidnapped by the Akatsuki

Arigatou.

-crazygurl12


End file.
